


Miłość za pieniądze

by possessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothels, Falling In Love, Longing, M/M, Prostitution, Sex, Tagi bedą dodawane :), client - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possessed/pseuds/possessed
Summary: Castiel nie spodziewał się, że wymuszona na nim przez brata wizyta w luksusowym domu rozpusty i rozkoszy, skończy się poznaniem całkiem ciekawego chłopca, o przecudownych zielonych oczach i niezgorszej reszcie ponętnego ciała. Kto by się spodziewał, że za tym cwaniackim uśmieszkiem chłopca do towarzystwa, ukrywa się mądry, dobry chłopak, który ma tak duże problemy, że nie zawahał się, by pracować ciałem.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. I am a prostitute, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> Witajcie kochani!  
> Tak oto powracam z kolejnym opowiadaniem! Nieco zeszło mi się z jego dodaniem, ale już jest. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się dodawać rozdziały regularnie, tak jak było to w przypadku Ślepej wiary, czyli rozdział raz na dwa tygodnie. 
> 
> Jak widzicie, tematyka tego ff będzie z goła inna niż w moim wcześniejszym ff, choć mam nadzieję, że również przypadnie wam do gustu. Przeniesiemy się do realnego świata, realnych problemów, z którymi nasi bohaterowie będą musieli się zmierzyć. Choć może dzięki tym problemom stanie się coś dobrego. Być może nasi bohaterowie będą w stanie pomóc sobie nawzajem, dzięki czemu nawiąże się między nimi uczucie. 
> 
> Tak więc zapraszam was do czytania, komentowania i jeśli spodoba się wam opowiadanie, do pozostawienia kudosika. Miłego czytania! :)

-Cas! Cassie!- Gabe wszedł do domu brata, nie trudząc się pukaniem, czy dzwonieniem do drzwi. Przez moment szukał brata na parterze, kiedy nie znalazł go ani w salonie, ani w kuchni, wszedł na górę i zajrzał do gabinetu. Zniecierpliwiony krzyknął jeszcze raz.- Cassie! To ja Gabe!- Wiedział, że brat w swoim dużym domu, mógłby nie usłyszeć. Bez czekania i pardonu, wszedł do sypialni brata, który szybko się przebierał, słysząc, że jego wścibski i niczym nie skrępowany brat go odwiedził. Po kilku wyczerpujących godzinach w firmie, miał ochotę się wykąpać, przebrać z garnituru, krawata w wygodne dresy po domu, usiąść z lampką wina i obejrzeć jakąś głupią komedię w telewizji, po czym zasnąć spokojnie w dużym, wygodnym łóżku. - No braciszku, widzę, że się już szykujesz.

-Szykuję?- Cas nie zrozumiał, o co chodzi bratu.- Gabe, przebieram się, mógłbyś poczekać na mnie w salonie?- Cas zasłaniał koszulką brzuch i bokserki.- Zaraz zejdę.

-Daj spokój, pieluchy ci zmieniałem, a ty się wstydzisz. - Gabriel zaśmiał się na pruderyjność brata i usiadł sobie na łóżku mężczyzny. - Ubierz się ładnie. W koszulę, jakieś obcisłe spodnie, jakieś fajne bokserki i lecimy.

-Gdzie lecimy? Jakie obcisłe spodnie, bokserki? Po co?- Castiel zapytał, nie wiedząc o czym jego brat mówi. Nie miał pojęcia, że Gabe w ogóle się dziś u niego zjawi, a zwłaszcza, że będzie chciał go gdzieś wyciągnąć. 

-Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci o Pałacu Rozkoszy?- Rozsiadł się wygodnie, zakładając nogę na nogę. - Wybieram się tam dziś wieczór.

-Mówisz o tym burdelu, o którym wspomniałeś, jak koło niego przejeżdżaliśmy?- Dopytał Castiel, marszcząc brwi. 

-Dokładnie o tym.- Uśmiechnął się.

-Nie ma mowy Gabe, już wtedy mówiłem ci, że nie mam zamiaru tam iść i koniec. - Castiel od razu ostro uciął. Nie zamierzał kłócić się z bratem. Rozumiał, że ten się martwi, bo odkąd nie było już Balthazara, nie miał nikogo, był sam, z nikim się też nie przespał. Czasem brakowało mu seksu, ale nie chciał zapełnić tego jakimś przypadkowym seksem z chłopakiem, którego wcześniej przeleciały tabuny mężczyzn. Najbardziej brakowało mu ciepła czyjegoś ciała, kogoś, do kogo by się przytulił, przy kim by zasnął, obudził się. Kogoś z kim mógłby iść przez życie, a tego prostytutka, nawet najlepsza, nie mogła mu dać.

-Cas… Najlepsi chłopcy w całym stanie, jak nie w Ameryce.- Starał się przekonać, zachęcić.- Tylko pomyśl, jędrne, młode ciała w skąpych strojach, wchodzący ci na kolana, skamląc o to, byś ich przeleciał. 

-Za pieniądze. Tylko o to im chodzi...- Zauważył.

-Może i tak, ale czy nie byłoby miło choć na chwilę zagłębić się w takim ciepłym, ciasnym ciele, posłuchać, jak jęczy, prosząc o jeszcze. - Starał się przekonać.

-Gabe! Nie namawiaj mnie. - Warknął. 

-Cassie, martwię się o ciebie i o twoje zdrowie.- Gabe westchnął i wyprostował się, poważniejąc.

-Moje zdrowie?- Castiel zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na brata.

-Tak, wiesz, jak na faceta działa długotrwały brak seksu? Będziesz nerwowy, nabawisz sie jakiejś nerwicy, jaja ci sinieją…

-Gabe, proszę. Bez takiego słownictwa. I to mówi lekarz?- Warknął.- Radzę sobie sam. Nie potrzebuję nikogo, a już na pewno nie jakiegoś chłopaka na godzinę. Nie chcę przelotnych romansów, zwłaszcza z dziwkami.

-Cas, nie możesz ciągle wspominać Baltha. Musisz iść dalej. To było dwa lata temu. 

-Ale wciąż czuję, jakby to było wczoraj, rozumiesz?- Zdradził.

-Wiem, Cassie. Naprawdę rozumiem.- Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do brata. Przytulił go i poczekał chwilę, aż brat odwzajemnił uścisk. Castiel uścisnął go i położył czoło na jego ramieniu.- Chodź ze mną Cassie. -Zaczął mówić mu do ucha, tuląc go.- Musisz się rozerwać. Na co dzień tyle pracujesz, jesteś taki samotny. Chcę byś spędził miło czas. Ci chłopcy są ponoć naprawdę nieźli.

-Gabe, ja rozumiem i dziękuję za twoją troskę, ale jestem poważnym biznesmenem. - Cas odsunął się. - Co będzie, jak ktoś zrobi mi zdjęcie z jakimś chłopakiem? Będę skończony. Tata to zobaczy.

-Nic się nie martw. To luksusowy klub, nie jakiś tam burdel. Wchodząc podpisuje się klauzulę poufności, nawet jeśli ktoś cię rozpozna, choć wątpię, to i tak nic nie będzie mógł z tym zrobić, bo będzie bulił naprawdę duże odszkodowanie. A z resztą, ilu jest w tej branży gejów?

-Niewiele…- Przyznał cicho.

-No więc właśnie. A tam mają wstęp tylko mężczyźni lubiący innych mężczyzn...O to się nie martw.- Poklepał go po ramieniu. - No ubieraj się. Skórzanych spodni pewnie nie masz, co?- Castiel spojrzał na niego.- Ok… Ok…- Gabe zaśmiał się i wyciągnął mu z szafy czarne jeansy i bordową koszulę. - Masz.- Rzucił mu ciuchy. Castiel złapał je i popatrzył na mnie, jakby pierwszy raz je widział.- Masz jakieś mniej tatuśkowie bokserki?- Gabe spojrzał na niego, zlustrował wzrokiem. Cas zawstydził się.

-Co ty chcesz od nich?- Cas spojrzał na siebie. On nie widział w nic złego w porozciąganych, siwych bokserkach. Lubił je, były wygodne, no może nieco znoszone, ale to mu nie przeszkadzało. Na co dzień jedynym, kto je widział, był on sam, nie musiał starać się dla nikogo.

-Proszę cię. Ty masz trzydzieści parę lat, nie pięćdziesiąt. Załóż coś obcisłego i coś co nie wygląda, jakbyś ukradł swojemu ojcu. Mam ci wybrać coś?- Zaproponował.

-Dam sobie radę.- Castiel zapewnił. Gabe poklepał go po ramieniu.

-Brawo! Czekam na dole. Masz pięć minut.- Gabe z wiecznie nieschodzącym uśmiechem z ust, zszedł ze schodów i usiadł na kanapie w salonie. Castiel przez moment patrzył na ubrania i na samego siebie. Nie czuł się ani trochę gotowy, by wyjść do ludzi, spotykać się z kimś innym niż klienci, współpracownicy, czy rodzina. Lubił tę skorupę, w której się zamknął. Nie wiedział, czy będzie potrafił w ogóle rozmawiać z tym chłopcem, dotknąć go, a co dopiero uprawiać z nim seks. Czuł się, jak nieudacznik, wiedząc, że jedyny seks, na który może sobie teraz pozwolić, to ten za pieniądze. Że ten dwudziestoparoletni chłopak będzie się mu oddawał tylko dlatego, że oczekuje za to zapłaty. Castiel usiadł na łóżku, by chwilę się jeszcze zastanowić, Gabe nie dał mu czasu, by podjąć decyzję, by się namyślić, zaskoczył go tym pomysłem. To, co stało się z Balthazarem dwa lata temu, złamało mu serce i nie był pewien, czy zdążył je już poskładać na tyle, by spotykać się z kimkolwiek, już nawet nie chodziło o związek, a o zwykły seks. 

Cas przez chwile wahał się, rozliczał wszystkie za i przeciw. Wiedział, że brat nie odpuści i że powinien sam wrócić do żywych. Może i nie wybrałby takiej drogi, ale też najchętniej nie wybrałby żadnej. Mozolnie ubrał się, ułożył włosy, wyperfumował. Stwierdził, że może tam pojechać, zobaczyć, posiedzieć, nie musi wcale robić aż tak drastycznych kroków. Przed wyjściem z pokoju, spojrzał jeszcze w lustro. 

-Cas, złaź! Nie każ mi po ciebie iść!- Castiel usłyszał brata z dołu. Odetchnął chwilę i zszedł na dół. -No no… Teraz to rozumiem. Wszyscy faceci będą się do ciebie kleić, zobaczysz.

-Nie wiem, czy chcę, by się kleili.

-Cas, spokojnie, nie dam cię im pożreć. Wybierzemy ci jakiegoś miłego chłopca, który dobrze się tobą zajmie. - Podtrzymał go na duchu. -I nie stój tak. Wyprostuj się, jesteś ciachem, więcej pewności siebie.- Castiel pokiwał głową. Spojrzał na siebie, faktycznie stał zgarbiony, jakby na plecach ciążył mu wielki głaz.Odetchnął i wyprostował się. Gabe uśmiechnął się i chwycił swoją marynarkę. - Jedziemy taksówką, już czeka pod domem. Masz gotówkę?- Cas pokiwał głową.- Dobrze, płać tylko gotówką. - Wsiadaj.- Gabe otworzył mu drzwi, zupełnie jakby bał się, że jego brat zwieje przy pierwszej lepszej okazji, jak przerażony chłopak przed ojcem swojej dziewczyny.

-Gabe, ja naprawdę nie wiem, czy to jest dobry pomysł.- Castiel zaczął zgłaszać niepewności, gdy tylko podjechali pod budynek.

-Nie wycofasz się. Będzie dobrze. - Cas patrzył przerażony na kilkoro mężczyzn stojących przed budynkiem, na ochroniarzy. Bał się, że spanikuje, że tylko narobi sobie wstydu, bo nie będzie potrafił przelecieć żadnego z tych chłopaków, będzie musiał przeprosić go, wyjść, czując na sobie jego pogardzający wzrok. -Dalej. Idziemy. - Castiel wysiadł niepewnie. Przy wejściu uzupełnił papiery. Gdy tylko wszedł, zaskoczyło go, jak dużo ludzi było w środku, nie tylko mężczyzn, klientów, ale też młodych chłopaków w kusych strojach. Wszyscy “pracownicy” nosili ponętne, czerwone bielizny, które według Castiela odsłoniły za dużo i nie pozostawiały niczego dla wyobraźni ale w końcu, żaden klient nie chciał kupować kota w worku, jeszcze przed “zakupem” mógł w zdecydowanej większości zobaczyć, co kupuje. Castiel rozejrzał się po sali. Była ogromna, pomimo, że była wypełniona wieloma ludźmi, wciąż było sporo miejsca, było kilka scen, na których tańczyli chłopcy w różnych strojach, Castiel zaśmiał się, gdy zobaczył, że jeden z nich, nosił rogi diabła a spod bokserek wystawał diabelski ogon, Cas wolał nie myśleć jak on się tam trzyma. Wokół scen były kanapy, na których siedzieli mężczyźni. Niektórzy z nich mieli na kolanach, bądź obok siebie chłopców, którzy bez skrępowania dotykali ich, całowali po szyi, ocierali się. Tym mężczyznom wyraźnie się to podobało, bo głaskali ich, klepali po pośladkach, ściskali. Cas nieco się przestraszył, że być może potem, jakiś chłopak będzie robił mu podobne rzeczy, oczekując podobnych reakcji, na co on nie umiałby się zdobyć.

Nieco dalej dostrzegł bar, gdzie jego brat go ciągnął. Usadził go na jednym z barowych krzeseł i włożył mu w dłoń szklankę whiskey.

-No, do dna. - Castiel wypił i odstawił szklankę, do której barman od razu nalał kolejną porcję.- Brawo. Rozluźnij się, bo jak przyjdzie co do czego, to sprzęt nie będzie działał.

-Gabe, proszę. Jak mnie upijesz, to będzie jeszcze gorzej.- Przyznał, pamiętając tę jedyną w swoim życiu wpadkę, gdy jeszcze z Balthem chcieli kochać się po suto zakrapianej imprezie i ten jeden raz, dolne partie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. 

-Od jednego nic ci nie będzie.- Zapewnił. - A teraz się wyluzuj, wczuj się. Popatrz ile tutaj smakowitych ciasteczek.- Podziwiał apetycznych chłopców kręcących się wokół nich.

-Gabe, nie traktuj ich tak przedmiotowo.- Poprosił.

-Oj, no tak, zapomniałem, jaki jesteś dobry dla wszystkich.- Gabe zaśmiał się.- Tu nie ważny jest charakter, idziesz do łóżka z ciałem. -Cas cicho przyznał mu rację.- Popatrz sobie. Kto ci się podoba? 

-Gabe, proszę, nie naciskaj na mnie.- Speszył się.

-No dobrze. To chociaż powiedz mi jacy ci się podobają. Bruneci, blondyni?

-Blondyni. Jasne oczy, wysocy. - Odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, choć nie chciał uprzedmiotawiać tych chłopców.

-No dobrze, to poszukamy. - Gabe zaczął się rozglądać.

-Dzień dobry.- Castiel usłyszał przy uchu męski, niski głos. Zląkł się i wyprostował patrząc na właściciela głosu. - Jestem Roy. -Przedstawił się, trzymając pewnie ręce na biodrach. Był wysoki, bardzo umięśniony, ręce miał pełne tatuaży, niektóre zachodziły na klatkę piersiową, a w nosie miał kolczyk. - Może mogę się z panami napić?- Szczerzył się sztucznie, co dodatkowo odrzucało Castiela.

-Przepraszam, ale nie.- Castiel odmówił, zanim Gabe zdołał się wtrącić.

-Rozumiem.- Chłopak odrzekł i odszedł w poszukiwaniu innego klienta na dziś wieczór. 

-Czemu mu odmówiłeś? Mogłeś sobie z nim chociaż chwilę poflirtować. 

-Nie podobał mi się. Nie jest w moim typie. Nie lubię ani tatuaży, ani kolczyków. I jeszcze był za bardzo umięśniony. Lubię jak facet ma mięśnie, ale nie aż takie wielkie.

-No proszę, mój braciszek wybrzydza.- Cas już miał się odezwać, że wcale nie, po prostu on nie był w jego typie i nie zmusiłby się, by uprawiać z nim seks, ale Gabe uprzedził go. - Ale to dobrze! Nie bierz pierwszego lepszego, jak ci się nie podoba, tu jest sporo towaru, wybierzesz sobie swojego wymarzonego, takiego, który naprawdę ci się spodoba i to jego zabierzesz na górę i przelecisz. To ma być twój pierwszy raz od dwóch lat, musi to być z kimś fajnym. Popatrz sobie. Ja też rozejrzę się za jakimś niezłym tyłeczkiem.- Gabe zaśmiał się gardłowo i wypił szklaneczkę whiskey. Castiel zestresowany rozglądał się po sali. Gabe miał rację, jest tu wielu naprawdę ładnych i kuszących chłopaków, ale jednak na żadnego nie miał ochoty. Najchętniej usiadłby sobie gdzieś w kącie, sam, poobserwował, nacieszył oczy, a potem wymknął się po angielsku zostawiając Geba w miłym towarzystwie.- Cassie, jak tak będziesz siedział tutaj, to nikogo sobie nie poderwiesz. - Gabe po bezowocnym kwadransie, wytrącił Castiela z zamyślenia, w które uciekł. Castiel siedział smutny, zamyślony, sącząc whiskey i patrząc to tu to tam, szukając nie wiadomo czego. Starszy brat wiedział, że w taki sposób, ten wieczór nie zakończy się ani dla Castiela ani dla niego, tak jak zakładał. - Chodź. - Szarpnął go za ramię, wcisnął szklankę w dłoń i podprowadził do kanap. Usadził go tuż przy scenie, gdzie wysoki, szczupły chłopak wił się przy rurze w stroju aniołka. - Zostawię cię, żebyś nie krępował się przy braciszku. Pooglądaj sobie, wypatrz jakieś ciasteczko. Poradzisz sobie prawda?- Zapytał Gabe. Castiel potaknął niechętnie.- Super, ja będę niedaleko i mam cię na oku, nie uciekniesz.- Zaznaczył. Castiel uśmiechnął się nieco. Gabe poklepał go po ramieniu i odszedł w stronę innej sceny, gdzie kłębiło się kilkoro pracujących tu mężczyzn, gotowych, by się z nim”zaprzyjaźnić”. Castiel przez moment patrzył na tańczącego chłopaka. Musiał przyznać, że naprawdę dobrze się ruszał. Każdy jego ruch był bardzo ponętny, kuszący, jednak Castiel po chwili stracił zainteresowanie i rozejrzał się nieśmiało po lokalu. W jednym z kątów sali zauważył całkiem ładnego blondyna, z dłuższymi, sięgającymi ramion włosami, czarującymi brązowymi oczami. Jednak w tym momencie zobaczył, jak około czterdziestoparoletni mężczyzna podchodzi do niego i obejmuje go ramieniem, a ten z uśmiechem przylega do niego ciałem, praktycznie się wokół niego owijając. Castiel westchnął, był tu już prawie godzinę, a to był jedyny chłopak, który choć trochę wpadł mu w oko. Westchnął i upił ostatni łyk ze szklaneczki. Tęsknie spojrzał w stronę wyjścia. Wtedy zobaczył jego. Prześlicznego chłopaka. Wysokiego blondyna z błyszczącymi niczym koraliki zielonymi oczyma. Miał całe ciało obsypane drobnymi piegami, co dodawało mu uroku. Spodobał mu się. Był śliczny, dopiero teraz poczuł, że rzeczywiście mógłby spróbować uprawiać z nim seks. 

Obserwował każdy jego ruch. Zobaczył jak ten uśmiechnięty odprowadza jakiegoś mężczyznę do drzwi, jak pozwala mu się obłapiać, dotykać, nie mogąc na nic się poskarżyć. Mężczyzna siarczyście klepnął go w pośladek, na co ten zaskoczony podskoczył. Ledwo powstrzymał odruch, by nie pomasować obolałego miejsca. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się i z wdzięcznością w oczach przyjął plik banknotów. Gdy tylko mężczyzna wyszedł, chłopak odetchnął i nieco się zgarbił. Ścisnął banknoty w dłoni i szybko poszedł w stronę zaplecza za barem. Castiel stracił go z pola widzenia. Było mu szkoda, że już go tutaj nie ma i być może już go tutaj nie zobaczy w tym tłumie. Stracił swoją szansę na zaczepienie go, ale był zbyt nieśmiały. Nie potrafiłby zdobyć się na odwagę, by do niego podejść i zagadać. Nawet nie wiedziałby, co ma powiedzieć. “ Cześć, mogę cię przelecieć?” Castiel prychnął śmiechem pod nosem. Spojrzał na brata, który właśnie chyba znalazł sobie towarzystwo na ten wieczór, bo jakiś średniego wzrostu brunet siedział mu bokiem na kolanach, bawiąc się jego dłuższymi włosami śmiejąc się, kokietując.

-Może chciałby się pan jeszcze napić?- Castiel odwrócił się szybko w stronę głosu, choć początkowo nie sądził, że to do niego. Jednak gdy spojrzał w górę na piękną twarz tego chłopaka, którego jeszcze chwilę temu podziwiał, oniemiał. Nie mógł wykrztusić z siebie słowa. - Nalać panu jeszcze?- Chłopak dopytał ponownie, bo czuł, że pierwsze nie dotarło do mężczyzny. 

-Poproszę.- Wykrztusił. Chłopak z uśmiechem odebrał mu szklankę i podszedł do barku, by napełnić szklankę. 

-Proszę.- Chłopak podał mu szklankę, stojąc grzecznie, ulegle, nieco się uśmiechając. Castiel zdziwiony patrzył, jak ten chłopak potrafi tak łączyć bycie uległym, grzecznym, posłusznym, z byciem tak kokietującym, seksownym, zadziornym- Dlaczego siedzi pan tak sam? Miałby pan ochotę na moje towarzystwo? - Zapytał tak grzecznie, że Cas poczuł, jakby to był jego skarcony uczeń. - Mógłbym się dosiąść?- Castiel pokiwał głową, a chłopak usiadł mu na kolanach bokiem. Castiel skamieniał. Przez moment trzymał dłonie w powietrzu, z dala od ciała Deana, jednak po chwili, ośmielony uśmiechem blondyna, położył dłoń na jego boku. Drugą położył obok siebie, jednak chłopak widząc, jaki jego przyszły klient jest nieśmiały, zachęcił go i sięgnął po jego dłoń, by położyć ją na swoim udzie. - Nie musi być pan tak zachowawczy, grzeczny. Wie pan, gdzie jest, nie musi pan się powstrzymywać.- Castiel przełknął i wypił whiskey do dna. - Nalać panu jeszcze? - Castiel pokręcił głową i tak już za dużo wypił. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i zabrał mu pustą szklankę, by odłożyć ją na stolik nieopodal. 

-O, widzę, że jednak znalazłeś sobie kogoś, super!- Gabe podszedł do pary siedzącej na kanapie. Przy nim stał ten sam chłopak, z którym Cas widział go wcześniej. Przymilał się do jego boku, będąc otaczanym ramieniem klienta. - Bawcie się dobrze. Ja idę już z Markiem ma pięterko. - Gabe oderwał się na chwile od chłopaka i szepnął bratu do ucha.- Zaszalej sobie. Ten jest naprawdę śliczny. - Gabriel wyprostował się, przycisnął chłopaka do siebie i obaj poszli w stronę pokoi na piętrze. 

-Nie przedstawiłem się…- Chłopak zaczął. - Jestem Dean, ale może mnie pan nazywać jak tylko chce. 

-Jestem Castiel.- Odezwał się, wpatrując się w czarujący uśmiech chłopaka. 

-Bardzo mi miło, ale i tak muszę zwracać się do pana na pan, zasady klubu.- Wyjawił Dean.- Ale pan może mówić do mnie jak tylko pan chce. Nawet jeśli ma pan ochotę mówić brzydko.- Dean z uśmiechem, kokietując, objął Castiela ramionami. -A jeśli mogę spytać, kim był ten pan?

-To mój brat.- Odpowiedział szybko.

-Rozumiem. - Dean zaśmiał się. - Bo jeśli chciałby pan, by ktoś jeszcze dołączył, bardzo proszę…

-Nie, nie…- Castiel aż się speszył, co dodatkowo rozbawiło Deana.- Ja nie lubię…

-Nie musi się pan tłumaczyć.- Dean ciągle mówił z uśmiechem. - Miałby pan na coś ochotę? Może mógłbym coś dla pana zrobić?- Castiel siedział zdębiały. Nie miał pojęcia o co mógłby w ogóle poprosić. - Jeśli mogę spytać, to pana pierwszy raz tutaj, prawda?

-Aż tak to widać?- Castiel zdobył się dłuższą odpowiedź. 

-Jest pan bardzo nieśmiały. Klienci zazwyczaj są pewni siebie i bez ogródek mówią, czego chcą i biorą to. Pan jest bardzo miły, to niezwykłe tutaj. I jest pan taki zestresowany. Mogę coś zrobić, by się pan zrelaksował?- Castiel patrzył na niego bez wyrazu.- Może to pana pierwszy raz? - Dean zapytał go, szepcząc do ucha, by nie zawstydzać klienta przy innych, którzy kręcili się wokół. Czasem miewał prawiczków, byli równie speszeni i zdenerwowani.

-Nie. - Castiel od razu zaprzeczył. Może i wyglądał i zachowywał się jak prawiczek, ale zdecydowanie nim nie był. Po prostu był zestresowany i nie potrafił zapomnieć swojego byłego związku.

-W porządku. Może w takim razie wolałby pan iść na górę, tam będzie ciszej, spokojniej, będziemy sam na sam, pomogę się panu zrelaksować… - Zaproponował chłopak, bawiąc się kołnierzem koszuli bruneta.

-A to znaczy, że będziemy musieli…? No wiesz… -Dopytał Castiel. Nie potrafiłby tak bez żadnej chociaż najbardziej prozaicznej rozmowy iść z kimś do łóżka.- Tak od razu…? - Dean patrzył na niego nieco zdziwiony. Czy on naprawdę nie wiedział, gdzie jest? Był w burdelu, tutaj przychodziło się po seks, po ukojenie, nie na pogaduszki, choć jeśli chciałby zacząć delikatnie, powoli, to Dean nie miał nic przeciwko. Lubił najpierw trochę porozmawiać z klientami, przynajmniej nie czuł, że jedyne po co do niego przychodzą, jest jego tyłek.

-Jeśli pan nie chce, to w ogóle nie musimy nic robić. Możemy posiedzieć porozmawiać, mogę dla pana zatańczyć, może pan sobie mnie podotykać. Co pan chce…- Dean powiedział z uśmiechem. Dawno nie miał, jeśli w ogóle kiedykolwiek miał, tak nieśmiałego i wystraszonego klienta. Był tak uroczy, że nawet odsunął na chwilę wizję utraty zapłaty.

-To dobrze…- Castiel nieco odetchnął. Cieszył się, że ten chłopak, Dean, jest taki wyrozumiały, inny dawno by już stracił cierpliwość i poszukał bardziej dochodowego klienta.

-Niech się pan nie martwi, to ja tu jestem dla pana. - Dean uśmiechnął się i wstał, podając Castielowi dłoń, którą ten przyjął z lekkim wahaniem.- Zapraszam, w pokoju na pewno poczuje się pan swobodniej. Castiel wstał i powoli, będąc prowadzonym przez Deana, dał się zaciągnąć do prywatnych pokoi.


	2. I am a prostitute, my dear (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zapraszam serdecznie na drugi rozdział. Zachęcam do komentowania, bądź pozostawienia po sobie jakiegoś śladu :) Miłego czytania! :*

Castiel wszedł niepewnie przez drzwi, które Dean otworzył, stając za nimi, czekając, aż klient wejdzie. Cas wszedł i stanął sztywno na środku pokoju, czekając, aż Dean nieco go poprowadzi. Zląkł się, gdy usłyszał dźwięk zamka w drzwiach. Dean popatrzył przez chwilę na plecy bruneta. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem widząc, jaki jest bezradny, bezbronny. Dean wiedział, że to on musi przejąć inicjatywę, jeśli ten Castiel chce wyjść stąd zaspokojony, a on z kilkoma setkami dolarów więcej. 

-Proszę.-Dean położył mu rękę na łopatce i nakierował na łóżko, by ten sobie usiadł.- Zna pan zasady klubu?- Zapytał klękając przy jego nogach, opierając się o jego kolana.

-Mmmm… Obawiam się, że nie.- Wymruczał cicho.

-To w porządku. -Uśmiech nie schodził mu ust.- Proszę spojrzeć…- Dean pochylił się nad kolanami mężczyzny,będąc całkowicie świadomym, że wypina się w jego stronę. Sięgnął po kartkę leżącą na szafeczce przy łóżku, w której trzymano większość potrzebnych akcesoriów. 

-Co to?- Zapytał, przeglądając kartę.

-Taki jakby cennik.- Zdradził.- Nasz szef, pan Crowley, ustalił, że żeby zmaksymalizować zyski, mamy namawiać klientów do jak największej ilości usług, w jak najmniejszym czasie, czasem dla niektórych klientów godzina to zdecydowanie za długo, a w większości klubów tak się właśnie płaci.

-Więc nie płaci się za godzinę, tylko za usługę?- Podsumował przetrawiając informacje.

-Dokładnie tak. To ekskluzywny klub. To ma nas zmotywować, za gadanie godzinami nie ma dużo pieniędzy, bo się obijamy. Jak pracujemy, mamy pieniądze. Dlatego właśnie zrobię wszystko, o co mnie pan poprosi.

-Odpowiada ci to?- Zapytał Castiel słysząc wyjaśnienia. Jak dla niego, było to dość brutalne, kojarzyło mu się z wyzyskiwaniem i to obu stron.

-Jest więcej pracy, ale i więcej pieniędzy. Więcej klientów w mniejszym czasie. Tu niektórzy płacą kilkaset dolarów za pół godziny, jeśli tylko zrobię to, co zechce dany klient.- Dean wzruszył ramionami. Już przyzwyczaił się do takiego trybu pracy. 

-A nie męczy cię to? Przecież to z każdym mężczyzną musisz…- Urwał.- To musi być bardzo wyczerpujące. 

-Przyzwyczaiłem się. Czasem jest ciężko, ale skoro przekłada się to na pieniądze….- Wzruszył ramionami.

-Pieniądze to nie wszystko.

-Tak zazwyczaj mówią ci, którzy mają ich w bród. 

-Może i tak… A ty potrzebujesz pieniędzy?

-No skoro tu pracuję, to raczej oczywiste...-Zaśmiał się, opierając się na kolanie Castiela.-Widzi pan coś, co pana interesuje. Zagonił go do czytania kartki.

-Sam nie wiem, ale ciekawi mnie jedno. Powiedziałeś mi, że szef każe ci namawiać klientów, by wykorzystywali cię jak najwięcej, byście wyciągnęli jak najwięcej pieniędzy od klientów. Dlaczego mi to mówisz? Zdradzasz mi takie sekrety…

-Lubię pana, wiem, że z panem mogę być uczciwy, nie umiałbym pana oszukać. - Uśmiechnął się, wyznając szczerze.

-To miłe Dean…- Castiel również się uśmiechnął. Na początku sądził, że Dean jest jak wszyscy inni pracownicy tutaj. Będzie chciał naciągnąć go na jak największą ilość pieniędzy, a jednak okazał się dobry, uczciwy, wyrozumiały.

-To jak? Ma pan coś upatrzone?

-Dean, ja naprawdę nie wiem….-Odłożył kartkę obok siebie.

-Jeśli się panu nie podoba i chce się pan wycofać, ale wstydzi się pan mi powiedzieć, to mogę iść po innego chłopaka, jakich pan lubi? Tak, żebym wiedział, kogo dla pana wybrać…

-Nie, nie! - Cas trochę zbyt entuzjastycznie zaprzeczył, na co Dean nieco zdębiał. - Podobasz mi się, nawet bardzo i jesteś idealny, w moim typie. Po prostu… Nie chcę cię kupować, jak jakiegoś dania w restauracji.

-No dobrze, skoro nie możesz pan zdecydować, to może na początek dla pana zatańczę.- Castiel nie zdążył nawet się odezwać, a Dean już podniósł się z klęczków i obrócił się do niego plecami. Castiel patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany, widząc ponętne ruchy dwudziestoparoletniego chłopaka. Dean kręcił biodrami, dotykał się, robił zalotne miny. Castiel wyprostował się, nie odrywając oczu, gdy Dean zbliżył swój szczupły, jędrny brzuch do jego twarzy. Kręcił biodrami tak blisko, że Castiel mógł czuć zapach jego żelu pod prysznic. - To nie jest muzeum, tutaj można dotykać eksponatów, nie tylko patrzeć.- Zaszczebiotał Dean, nie przerywając ruchów. Castiel spojrzał w górę bezradnie, niczym szczeniak, który dopiero uczy się nowej komendy. Dean z uśmiechem sięgnął po dłoń bruneta i położył sobie na brzuchu, tuż nad pępkiem. Był ciekawy, jak klient pokieruje dłonią, czy dalej będzie taki niewinny i jedyne co zrobi to będzie ją tam trzymał, dotykał go po brzuchu, po piersi, czy rozochoci się i ośmieli, dotykając go niżej. Jednak tak jak się spodziewał Castiel pozostawał grzeczny, wodził dłonią po miękkiej, ale jędrnej skórze, raz tylko wędrując, Dean był przekonany, że przez przypadek i że to on niechcący się nadstawił, do sutka chłopaka. Castiel gdy tylko wyczuł go pod opuszkami, spanikowany cofnął rękę. Dean rozczulał się patrząc tego trzydziestoparoletniego faceta, który był niczym delikatny kotek. Dean uklęknął, ocierając się nieco po nogach mężczyzny. Delikatnie rozsunął jego nogi szerzej, by się między nimi zmieścić. Sięgnął po kartkę, którą Castiel odłożył obok siebie na materac i podał ją klientowi w zębach, nieco się z nim drocząc. Castiel przyjął ją, ale nie mógł się na niej skupić, bo Dean sięgnął zębami do rozporka i spojrzał w górę, czekając na pozwolenie. Castiel patrzył wielkimi oczami na chłopaka. Dean zobaczył, jak ten ciężko przełyka ślinę, uśmiechnął się i rozpiął mu rozporek. Nieco się wyprostował i dłonią rozpiął guzik i wyciągnął już lekko twardego penisa. Castiel zdziwił się, nawet nie poczuł, kiedy zaczął się podniecać. Wcześniej martwił się, czy w ogóle mu się uda, a tutaj nawet ten chłopak jeszcze go nie dotknął, a on już był twardy.- Spełnię każdą pana fantazję, wystarczy, że pan powie.- Dean ocierał się twarzą o uda mężczyzny. -Mogę?- Dean trącił nosem krocze mężczyzny, którego na to przeleciał dreszcz. 

-Nie, nie… - Castiel ostatkiem silnej woli chciał zaprzeczyć. 

-Jeśli chodzi o pieniądze, to dam panu mały rabat, bo jest pan dla mnie bardzo miły i w dodatku bardzo przystojny i seksowny- Dean uśmiechnął się i popatrzył w górę, kładąc głowę na udzie klienta, czekając na pozwolenie. 

-To nie chodzi o pieniądze, ja nawet nie zamierzałem dziś… To brat mnie tu zaciągnął i…

-Spokojnie, nie musi się pan tłumaczyć. Po prostu za dużo pan myśli, proszę się zrelaksować i pozwolić mi działać. Jestem najlepszy w całym klubie, nie pożałuje pan. - Castiel patrzył na niego jeszcze przez chwilę i bardzo powoli, jakby wciąż się namyślając, skinął głową. To był sygnał do Deana. -Niech się pan zrelaksuje i niczym nie martwi. Będzie panu dobre. Wszyscy moi klienci mówią, że mam język jak aksamit. Nikt jeszcze nie pożałował. - Uśmiechnął się, ochoczo chwycił mężczyznę i wsunął go do ust. Castiel zasyczał. Od tak dawna nikt mu tego nie robił, nieomal już zapomniał jakie wspaniałe było to uczucie. Dean brał go całego, czuł, jak jego gardło zaciska się na nim. Nawet nie czuł potrzeby, by rzucić biodrami w stronę Deana, bo i tak ten obejmował go całego. Jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zsunięciem dłoni w gęste, miękkie blond włosy. Chłopak spojrzał na niego w górę. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Castiela bardzo podniecał ten widok, te szmaragdowe oczy, pełne usta obejmujące jego członek.

Dean cieszył się, że Castiel pomału się ośmiela, wplótł palce w jego włosy i zmierzwił je pod wpływem przyjemności.

-Dean…- Castiel szepnął, bo czuł, że już długo nie wytrzyma. Nie chciał zaskoczyć Deana, choć ten wcale nie oczekiwał ostrzeżenia, ani go nie potrzebował. Choć sądził, że potrwa to nieco dłużej, a tu koniec zbliżał się wielkimi krokami. Przyzwyczaił się już jednak do tego, że rzadko którzy klienci wytrzymywali dłużej niż kilka minut. Nie wiedział, że Castiel od tak dawna niczego z nikim nie robił i po prostu po tylu miesiącach postu, nie dałby rady wytrzymać dłużej, to było jak spuszczenie cięciwy. Po wszystkim oblizał tylko wargi z uśmiechem patrząc na rozanieloną twarz bruneta, ciężko oddychającego i spod przymkniętych powiek obserwującego chłopaka.

-Żałosne - Castiel wymamrotał zachrypniętym głosem. Dean przekręcił głowę i spojrzał na niego zupełnie nie rozumiejąc. Wystraszył się, że jednak jakość usługi nie była tak dobra jak zachwalał i której był tak pewien. - Zazwyczaj zajmuje mi to dłużej…- Próbował się wytłumaczyć ze swojego blamażu zupełnie, jakby Dean oczekiwał od niego kilkugodzinnego seksu. 

-Może ja wytłumaczę…- Dean odezwał się bo wyczuł, że Castiel nie traktuje ich jak klienta i dziwki, a jako parę, albo przynajmniej kochanków, gdzie tamten musi zaspokoić drugiego w co najmniej kilku pozycjach i w czasie przekraczającym kilka minut. - To pan decyduje. To pana przyjemność jest ważna. Nie musi się pan wstydzić absolutnie niczego i proszę nie myśleć, że ja oczekuję od pana czegokolwiek. No może tylko zapłaty…- Zarechotał.

-Wiem. Ja naprawdę rozumiem. Po prostu, - Castiel zaśmiał się nerwowo.- Chyba każdy mężczyzna wstydzi się takiej sytuacji…

-Może i tak. Ale nie ma się czego wstydzić, wielu mężczyzn którzy tutaj przychodzą mają takie czy inne problemy. Wielu w ogóle nie może uprawiać seksu, są impotentami, nie staje im, albo szybko opada i nic nie da się z tym zrobić. Najgorzej jest wtedy, kiedy nie tyle, że sprzęt nie działa, to jeszcze są wściekli na nas i to nas obwiniają, że nie są w stanie mieć erekcji, czy nie potrafią dojść. Wie pan co. - Dean usiadł koło niego na materacu i spojrzał na niego. - Wie pan, dlaczego niektórzy , a właściwie większość mężczyzn chodzi na dziwki? - Castiel wzruszył tylko ramionami.- Bo one nie komentują. Nie wolno nam się zaśmiać, wyśmiać, ubliżyć, sprzeciwić. Robimy to co chce klient i jak chce klient, my nie mamy nic do gadania. Tutaj czy komuś nie staje, czy nie może dojść, czy dochodzi za szybko, nikogo nie obchodzi. Nawet nie chcę myśleć, co by się stało, gdybym wyśmiał jakiegoś klienta z problemami z erekcją. 

-Rozumiem. Wiesz Dean… To nie tak, że ja mam z tym jakieś problemy. - Mimo wszystko czuł potrzebę by wyjaśnić, więc Dean słuchał. Castiel posmutniał- Po prostu od bardzo dawna tego z nikim nie robiłem. Od dwóch lat z nikim nie byłem i trochę mi głupio…

-Rozumiem.- Dean pogłaskał go po ramieniu.- Trzeba było tak mówić od razu. Teraz już odpowiednio się panem zajmę. Proszę mi tylko powiedzieć, woli pan być na górze czy na dole.

-Górze.- Wybrzmiał krótko. Dean kiwnął głową i w momencie władował się Castielowi na uda. Usiadł z uśmiechem na jego biodrach i potarł swoim obleczonym cienką bawełną bokserek kroczem o nagie krocze klienta. Castiel westchnął i złapał Deana za pośladki. Dean obejrzał się za siebie na dłonie pokrywające i miętoszące mu pupę. -Powinienem cię przygotować?- Castiel zapytał, trzymając jego biodra mocno, by Dean nie tarł tak mocno swoja erekcją, bo on był jeszcze nieco za wrażliwy na to. Dean przekrzywił głowę ze zdziwienia. Był późny wieczór, prawie noc, co wiązało się z tym, że dziś miał już kilku klientów i nie było szans na to, by jego ciało zdążyło już wrócić do normy. Z resztą, zawsze, gdy już przychodził do “pracy” był gotowy. Żaden klient na ogół nie miał ochoty czekać na niego, przygotowywać go, martwić się o to,czy nie sprawia mu bólu. 

-Nie musi pan. Jestem rozluźniony.- Dean chwycił nadgarstek mężczyzny i wsunął dwa z jego palców w siebie, pod materiał bokserek, by ten mógł sam poczuć.- Chyba, że ma pan taką ochotę.

-Chcę. - Castiel nawet się nie zdziwił. W końcu Dean na pewno miał już kilku klientów dzisiaj, z którymi wyprawiał nie wiadomo co. Nawet widział go z jednym z klientów. Jednak pomimo, że Dean był już bardzo dobrze przygotowany, nie chciałby stracić szansy na danie też jemu trochę przyjemności. 

-Oczywiście. - Dean szybko ściągnął z siebie bokserki i zgodnie z życzeniem klienta, ustawił się. Obrócił się szybko tyłem do niego, wciąż klęcząc nad jego biodrami, wypinając w jego stronę pośladki, mając twarz przy jego łydkach. Castiel przez chwilę podziwiał wypięte półkule, głaskał je. Musiał przyznać,że wcześniej miał wątpliwości, czy powinien to wszystko robić, ale kiedy widział te piękne krągłości, dotykał jego skóry, Dean robił mu to wszystko, wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie się już powstrzymać, to zabrnęło za daleko. Z każdą chwilą ośmielał się coraz bardziej, czuł, że Dean jest tu przy nim nie tylko ciałem ale i duszą. 

-Ahh…- Dean nie dał rady powstrzymać jęku przyjemności, kiedy Castiel zaczął bawić się jego wejściem i to tak umiejętnie, że coraz bardziej chciał tego seksu. Zazwyczaj myślał tylko o tym, by jak najszybciej doprowadzić klienta do orgazmu, by już mu zapłacił i sobie poszedł, ale teraz naprawdę chciał, by Castiel kontynuował to, co robił. Już pierwszą oznaką było to, że pierwszy raz od, jeśli dobrze pamiętał, zawsze, jęknął sam z siebie, z przyjemności , nie było to wymuszone, udawane. 

-W porządku?- Cas zapytał, na moment przestając go pieścić. Dean spojrzał za siebie z pożądaniem w oczach. Castiel pomimo, że miał świadomość, kim Dean jest, kim jest dla niego, to chciał, by też czuł przyjemność, żeby też mu było dobrze. Byłoby mu zwyczajnie wstyd, gdyby tylko on doszedł, gdyby nie był w stanie podarować swojemu partnerowi w łóżku przyjemności, orgazmu. - Powiedz, gdyby coś…- Poprosił, co Dean naprawdę zdziwiło. Czy on się o niego troszczył? Nie miał szans, by o to zapytać, czy nawet o tym pomyśleć, bo Castiel w rekordowym tempie znalazł jego prostatę i zaczął ją sprawnie masować. Oj na pewno nie był jego pierwszym, jego klient miał spore doświadczenie w sprawianiu przyjemności. Szczerze nie mógł się doczekać seksu. Wychodziło na to, że zamiast, jak sądził, zajmować się nim, jak dziwka swoim klientem, to on zajmuje się nim. -Obróć się proszę.- Castiel po kilku minutach pieszczenia chłopaka, poprosił. Dean ledwo podniósł się z łokci, na które podczas fal przyjemności opadł. Nogi trzęsły mu się, a przyrodzenie drgało, łaknąć dotyku. Odwrócił się do niego przodem. Castiel pogłaskał dłonią rozanieloną twarz blondyna. Dean patrzył zamglonym wzrokiem. Nigdy jeszcze nikt nie sprawiał mu takiej przyjemności, a nawet jeszcze nie zaczęli się pieprzyć. Castiel obrócił ich obu tak, by Dean leżał pod nim, z szeroko rozłożonymi udami, pomiędzy którymi Cas wygodnie się mieścił. - Gdzie jest żel?- Zapytał, mając pewność, że na pewno każdy pokój jest wyposażony w potrzebne akcesoria. 

-Podam panu.- Dean wrócił do rzeczywistości i sięgnął do szuflady w szafeczce nocnej, odsunął ją i zaczął macać w poszukiwaniu tubki. Castiel widział lepiej, wisząc nad chłopakiem, dlatego to on sięgnął i pomógł w znalezieniu tubki i prezerwatyw pomiędzy różnymi innymi akcesoriami, włączając w to różne zabawki, kajdanki… Castiel szybko założył gumkę na sterczącą męskość i nawilżył siebie i wyczekującego chłopaka. Wsunął się w jego wnętrze jednym płynnym ruchem. Dean nabrał gwałtownie powietrza i zacisnął pięść na poduszce. Castiel przymknął oczy. Dean był przyjemnie ciasny, gorący, zaciskał się na nim. Zaczął się w nim poruszać, przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się. 

-Ahh!- Dean jęczał jak opętany. Nie mógł poradzić sobie z własnym ciałem, zaciskał jedną z dłoni na poduszce, a drugą odważył się zarzucić klientowi na szyję. Udami ścisnął biodra Castiela, dodatkowo je rozkładając, by poczuć go jeszcze mocniej, jeszcze głębiej. Cały trząsł się z przyjemności, dysząc mężczyźnie do ucha. -Mocniej! Proszę, mocniej.- Odważył się poprosić, choć wiedział, że to było totalnie wbrew zasadom. Nie mógł wymagać od swojego klienta niczego, ale jednak nie potrafił nie poprosić, gdy ten był dla niego tak dobry i tak dobrze się nim zajmował. Był już tak blisko, że niemal dochodził. -Proszę pana… Ja…

-Dojdź. Niczym się nie martw.- Wydyszał, czując jak Deana coraz mocniej się zaciska. Sam był już blisko orgazmu. Zamknął oczy i dał się ponieść, doskonale czuł moment spełnienia chłopka. Czuł i słyszał, kiedy ten dochodził. Sam pozwolił sobie na spełnienie. Z zamkniętymi oczami zupełnie się pogubił, stracił poczucie gdzie jest i z kim jest. - Balth…! Tak dobrze Balth!- Krzyknął dochodząc wewnątrz chłopaka. Dean otworzył niechętnie oczy, słuchając i patrząc na orgazm klienta. Przysłuchiwał się uważnie jego słowom. Przyglądał się, jak ten otwiera powoli błękitne oczy, które teraz były pełne łez. Deanowi było przykro, było mu go żal. Pomału już zaczynał rozumieć. Mówi, że od dawna nikogo nie miał, najwidoczniej za kimś tęsknił, nie miał pojęcia kim był ten Balth, ani co stało się jemu czy im, że nie są już razem, ale widział, że w głębi serca, Castiel nadal go kochał i nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, co się stało. 

-Już dobrze.- Choć nie powinien, Dean pocieszał Castiela. Dotknął jego ramienia, pogłaskał go po nim. Cas otworzył oczy i otarł je, wstydząc się łez. 

-Przepraszam, nie chciałem płakać… Ja…- Miotał się. Starał się szybko wytrzeć łzy, zamaskować swoje rozczulenie, a jednocześnie wyjść z Deana, pozbyć się prezerwatywy. Dean pomógł mu. Chwycił chusteczkę, zawinął w nią gumkę i odłożył, by potem posunąć się, robiąc miejsce dla Castiela, który potrzebował po intensywnym wysiłku i emocjach odsapnąć. 

-Nie musi pan za nic przepraszać. Nie ma pan pojęcia iloma imionami mnie już nazywano. Cieszę się,że mogłem być dla pana ukojeniem. - Mówił tak szablonowo, ale jednocześnie z dozą szczerego współczucia.

-Mimo wszystko głupio mi i przepraszam. Rozpłakałem się jak jakiś gówniarz. To nie powinno było się zdarzyć. 

-To naprawdę w porządku. Niech pan odpocznie, zrelaksuje się. Ma pan ochotę na whiskey?- Starał się zrobić wszystko, by klient mógł zapomnieć o wstydliwej dla niego sytuacji.

-Nie trzeba, Naprawdę. I tak już dziś sporo wypiłem.- Wychrypiał, odchrząknął ściśnięte gardło.

-Mogę coś dla pana zrobić?- Castiel pokręcił głową.-A może chciałby pan porozmawiać o Balthie? Może by to panu pomogło. Czasem rozmowa oczyszcza i pomaga. Krzyczał pan jego imię, więc to musi być dla pana ktoś naprawdę ważny.- Dean znał takich jak on. Twardzi na zewnątrz z rozdartym sercem w środku, którego niczym nie mogli posklejać.

-Balthazar był ważny. Wciąż jest, choć już go nie ma…- Castiel westchnął ciężko.

-Rozstaliście się?- Dopytał, choć czuł, że otwiera starą ledwo co zabliźnioną ranę.

-Nie. Zginął w wypadku samochodowym dwa lata temu…- Wyznaje z bólem w głosie.

-Bardzo panu współczuje.- Dean autentycznie czuł smutek i żal. Choć było to zakazane, Dean objął jeszcze nieco opłakującego mężczyznę. Nie przytulił go, bo to byłoby złamaniem jednej z głównych zasad klubu i bycia dziwką. Takie nawiązywanie więzi między nim, a klientem było niedopuszczalne tak samo jak całowanie, czy jakikolwiek niepotrzebny kontakt fizyczny.

-To było już dawno, ale wciąż boli… przepraszam, że cię z nim pomyliłem, musiałeś czuć się okropnie. Po prostu kiedy zamknąłem oczy, totalnie się pogubiłem i zalały mnie wspomnienia, jak to robiliśmy razem.

-W porządku, rozumiem…- Dean szczerze mu współczuł. Zazwyczaj, gdy go z kimś mylono, nazywano innym imieniem, wkurzał się, bo to on się napracował, a klient nawet nie raczył zapamiętać jego twarzy, imienia. Nie lubił, po seksie, czuć się jeszcze bardziej upokorzonym niż zazwyczaj. Ale to nie była jedna z tych sytuacji, gdzie mylono go z kimś innym z fantazji, tutaj to była czysta tęsknota,ból. Rozumiał, dlaczego Castiel pomyślał podczas spełnienia o swoim chłopaku, chętnie zrobiłby coś, by pomóc mu się choć trochę wyjść z żałoby.- Nie ma pan pojęcia ilu mężczyzn przychodzi tu się wyżyć, wyżalić, wypłakać. Wielu mężczyzn płakało już przy mnie z tęsknoty za kimś. Albo płaczą nam w ramię, albo wyżywają się, by dać upust złości, która się w nich nagromadziła. Jeśli tylko chce pan mi coś opowiedzieć, wyżalić się, proszę mówić, ja pana wysłucham, zrozumiem, przy obcym czasem jest łatwiej.

-Nie, Dean, dziękuję. To było dawno, już się podniosłem. Bardzo pomógł mi mój brat i moi rodzice. Gdyby nie oni, nie wiem, czy bym był jeszcze na tym świecie.

-Niech pan to nawet nie mówi. 

-Wtedy myślałem, że może lepiej, jakby mnie też już nie było, może mógłbym być tam gdzieś z nim, a może przynajmniej bym już nie cierpiał. Dużo wtedy piłem, chodziłem jak trup, z nikim nie rozmawiałem, nie chciałem rozmawiać, nikogo widzieć, gniłem całymi dniami w łóżku, zaniedbywałem pracę. Tak było przez trzy tygodnie. Moja rodzina bardzo się o mnie bała, więc siłą wyciągnęli mnie z domu, kazali mi zamieszkać z rodzicami, brat jest lekarzem, więc jego znajomy psychiatra pomógł mi wyjść z dołka. Byłem na lekach antydepresyjnych, brat i rodzice starali się mnie zabierać w różne miejsca, do ludzi, albo przynajmniej zmusili mnie bym z nimi siedział, bym nie leżał sam w sypialni. Z czasem było lepiej. Lepiej spałem, miałem lepszy humor, mniej myślałem o tym wszystkim. Potem wróciłem do pracy i zacząłem dalej żyć. Jednak nigdy nie myślałem, że uda mi się podnieść na tyle, by iść z kimś do łóżka. Sam z siebie, nigdy bym nie spróbował, zawsze brat namawia mnie do wszystkiego, naciska.

-Czasem to dobrze. Może to będzie kolejny etap leczenia się z żałoby. To był pierwszy krok, teraz będzie panu łatwiej, na pewno znajdzie pan sobie kiedyś kogoś, kto przynajmniej w jakiejś części zastąpi panu Balthazara. 

-Obyś miał rację. - Castiel pozbierał się i uspokoił.- W każdym razie, dziękuję. - Castiel wstał i ubrał bokserki. Dean grzecznie czekał na łóżku, nieco przykrywając pościelą biodra. - Nie będę zabierał ci już czasu. W końcu czas to pieniądz. To dla ciebie. - Wyciągnął z portfela banknoty i podał je chłopakowi.

-To więcej niż powinno być. -Dean uczciwie zauważył.

-Wiem, ale skoro tu pracujesz, to znaczy, że potrzebujesz pieniędzy… Weź je. - Wcisnął mu banknoty w dłoń z uśmiechem.

-Dziękuję panu. - Dean odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Proszę dać mi minutę, ubiorę się i odprowadzę pana do wyjścia.- Dean ochoczo zabrał się z łóżka i zaczął się ubierać. Castiel już ubrany poczekał chwilę i pozwolił się odprowadzić od wyjścia. Nie zamierzał czekać na brata, nie dość, że nie wiedział ile bratu jeszcze się zejdzie, to co więcej nie chciał już tu być, podobało mu się, naprawdę było mu dobre i dopiero teraz, po wszystkim, poczuł, jak bardzo mu tego brakowało, ale jednak czuł się nieswojo. Bolało go to, co zrobił. Z kim to zrobił… - Jeśli mogę…- Dean doprowadził go do wyjścia i zagadnął.- Było mi z panem naprawdę dobrze. Nigdy nikt tak o mnie nie zadbał.- Wyszeptał, jakby nieco się wstydząc, co było dla pewnego siebie i odważnego Deana nieco dziwne.

-To ja dziękuje. I przepraszam, że byłem taki się pięty.

-Ja rozumiem, nie musi się pan tłumaczyć. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będzie pan miał ochotę, to proszę zajrzeć tutaj. Zapytać o mnie.- Dean uśmiechnął się.

-Będę pamiętał.- Odwzajemnił uśmiech i wyszedł na chwilę jeszcze obracając się w stronę Dean, który poczekał, aż Cas zejdzie po schodach na parking i zniknął za zamykającymi się drzwiami.

Castiel wziął jedną z taksówek stojących niedaleko i pełen zmieszania udał się do domu, gdzie od razu wziął długi prysznic i w szlafroku położył się na łóżku, by to wszystko sobie poukładać. Była późna godzina, ale nie potrafił przestać myśleć, wyłączyć się, zasnąć. Długo zastanawiał się czy dobrze zrobił, czy powinien był to zrobić. Z jednej strony było mu dobrze, czuł się lepiej fizycznie, ulżyło mu, ale niestety psychicznie nieco się podłamał. To wszystko przypomniało mu o stracie jaką jeszcze nie tak dawno temu poniósł. Przypomniał mu o Baltazarze i o jego pierwszej, największej miłości. Czuł, jakby go zdradził. Choć wiedział, że Balth nie żyje już od 2 lat, czuł, jakby dalej byli razem, że powinien pozostać mu wiernym. Nie maił tylko pojęcia ile jeszcze będzie się tak czuł, kiedy dotrze do niego, że życie toczy się dalej, żałoba nie może trwać wiecznie i będzie musiał poszukać sobie kogoś innego. Zastanawiał się, czy da radę jeszcze kiedyś się zakochać, poczuć z kimś taką więź, jak z Balthem. Nieco zapłakany wciągnął stare fotografie jego i Baltha z szuflady szafki nocnej, gdzie zawsze je trzymał. Parsknął pod nosem, pamiętając, że jeszcze parę lat temu, znalazłby tu prezerwatywy i lubrykant, a teraz zastąpił niepotrzebne przedmioty zdjęciami. Zaczął je oglądać, każdą dokładnie i powoli, aż nie zmorzył go sen.


	3. Wątpliwości i poczucie winy

Gabriel po upojnej nocy spędzonej z szalenie przystojnym i świetnym w łóżku chłopakiem postanowił przyjść do brata. Godzina była wczesna, bo było koło piątej. Niedawno zamknięto klub, a aż do zamknięcia spędzał czas z Markiem. Przed wyjściem zaczął szukać Castiela. Nigdzie nie mógł go znaleźć. Tego chłopaka, który przymilał się do Castiela również nigdzie nie widział. Wychodząc zaczepił jeszcze ochroniarza, który ich tu wpuszczał, ten zdradził, że chyba widział go opuszczającego klub. Gabe trochę się wkurzył i jednocześnie zmartwił. Pierwszą jego myślą było, że gdy tylko on poszedł na pokoje, Cas wykorzystał szansę i uciekł. Szybko potem pomyślał, że przecież coś mogło się stać, dlatego musiał, bądź chciał wyjść. Jednak ochroniarz wyjaśnił, że Dean(zapewne chodziło o tego chłopaka) odprowadził go aż pod same drzwi i nie było to o wczesnej godzinie. Gabriel podziękował i wyszedł. Więc jego braciszek jednak nie stchórzył, spędził czas z tym chłopakiem, może nawet odważył się z nim przespać. Wiedział, że musi się tego dowiedzieć, porozmawiać z nim. Wsiadł w jedną z taksówek i udał się do domu brata. Wiedział, że ten najpewniej śpi, ale musiał sprawdzić, jak on się czuje, czy daje sobie radę. Wiedział, że rzucił go na głęboką wodę, ale musiał być stanowczy, Cas już za długo siedział w swojej złotej klatce, musiał w końcu otworzyć się na ludzi, na życie, na seks. Jego psycholog już dawno wspominał, że nie może się zamykać, bo to tylko mu szkodzi, ale każdy w rodzinie litował się nad biednym Castielem w żałobie. Zdecydował, że musi wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, ośmielić brata.

Gdy zajechał pod dom, zapłacił taksówkarzowi i wszedł do domu brata. Nie chciał go wołać, bo być może spał, dlatego po cichu zaczął go szukać. Wszedł do jego sypialni. Serce ścisnęło mu się, gdy zobaczył brata, śpiącego pośród zdjęć jego i Baltazara, oczy miał podpuchnięte, wiedział, że płakał, serce bolało go gdy widział, jak ten ściska samotnie poduszkę, nie mając w kogo się wtulić podczas snu, a czego desperacko pragnął.

Gabe zszedł na dół i przygotował dla brata śniadanie, chciał by mógł zjeść je, gdy obudzi się, zapewne w nie najlepszym stanie. Przygotował dla niego naleśniki, mocną kawę ze śmietanką i cukrem, podał je na tacy i zaniósł na górę. 

Zapach mocnej parującej kawy obudził zmęczonego Castiela. Usiadł widząc stojącego nieopodal brata. Nie spodziewał się go tu. Myślał, że po upojnej nocy w Pałacu Rozkoszy, będzie zmęczony i pojedzie do siebie do domu, odpocząć, przespać się. Było mu miło, że jego brat tak się przejmuje, że przyjechał sprawdzić jak się czuje, wypytać o noc.

-Dla ciebie.- Położył mu tacę na kolana i usiadł obok łóżku. Castiel bez apetytu zaczął jeść, a Gabe z szacunkiem zbierał zdjęcia z pościeli, by się nie pogniotły. Castiel bacznie obserwował każdy jego ruch. Ten odłożył zdjęcia na stolik nocny. Patrzył na niego, na jego podkrążone, czerwone oczy, zmizerniałą twarz. - Jak się czujesz?- Zapytał, gdy ten odstawił tacę z w połowie niezjedzonym śniadaniem na ziemię.

-Tak sobie…- Wyznał i ułożył się wygodniej. - Poszedłem spać późno. 

-Przez tego chłopaka?- Zapytał mało delikatnie.

-W pewnym sensie, na pewno nie w takim, jaki ci teraz chodzi po głowie.- Odburknął wiedząc, że brat będzie chciał wiedzieć wszystko ze szczegółami.

\- Jak poszło? Już cię potem nie widziałem, szukałem cię. Miałem nadzieję, że jednak się zdecydowałeś, ten chłopak naprawdę był prześliczny i milutki.- Gabe aż cały chodził wewnętrznie, by dowiedzieć się co nieco od brata. 

-Był miły. -Potwierdził sucho.

-Tylko miły? Czy coś jeszcze.- Castiel patrzył na niego znacząco. Gabe wiedział, że tak, przespał się z nim.

-Gabe nie chcę o tym mówić, ok? Chcę zapomnieć. Chcę zapomnieć jego, to co się stało, cały ten klub.- Podciągnął kolana do piersi i westchnął.

-Aż taki zły był? Nie wyglądał na kiepskiego w łóżku- Zauważył.

-Bo nie był. Był świetny, ale nie chcę ci opowiadać o tym.

-A komu jak nie mnie? - Castiel spuścił głowę, patrzył się na swoje splecione dłonie, które lekko drżały.- Jestem twoim starszym bratem, tylko mnie możesz to powiedzieć.

-Gabe…- Castiel podniósł głowę. Miał łzy w oczach. W tym momencie Gabriel postanowił choć na chwilę zdjąć maskę pewnego siebie błazna i na poważnie porozmawiać z bratem, pocieszyć go. 

-Co się tam stało? - Zapytał, łapiąc brata za ramię, chcąc dać mu możliwie jak najwięcej wsparcia. 

-Uprawialiśmy seks. - Przyznał w końcu.- Dean by naprawdę świetny, miły, dobry, wyrozumiały. Nie naciskał na mnie. Dał mi czas, zrozumienie, nawet mu powiedziałem, że od dwóch lat nie uprawiałem seksu, a on to zrozumiał, starał się na ile mógł, by stworzyć miłą atmosferę. Jak na seks w burdelu...

-Więc skoro miałeś seks był niezły, ten chłopak, Dean był fajny, to nie rozumiem dlaczego masz taką smutną minę, dlaczego płaczesz. 

-Bo on nie był Balthazarem!- Krzyknął z bólem. - Gabe. Ja… nadal go kocham, rozumiesz? Nie byłem z nikim od jego śmierci, a teraz pierwszy facet, z którym się przespałem to dziwka. Nie masz pojęcia jak się czuję! Czuje, jakbym go zdradził! 

-Nie zdradziłeś go. Wiesz o tym…- Rozumiał, dlaczego brat tak się czuje, ale nie mógł pozwolić, by brat dalej się tak martwił, by dalej czuł ten ból.

-Wiem, ale nie mogę nic na to poradzić. Ciągle mam wrażenie, że on zaraz wejdzie do domu i nakrzyczy na mnie, że go zdradziłem.- Wyznał, łkając. - Nie mogę się pogodzić z tym, że go już nie ma. Ostatni raz kiedy uprawiałem seks i czułem się tak dobrze, był z Balthem, tylko z nim czułem się tak dobrze, a teraz ten Dean. Był świetny, ale cały czas myślałem i wyobrażałem sobie, że to Bath. Że to z nim to robię… Starałem się nie myśleć o nim, bo to z Deanem byłem, ale nie mogłem, wciąż widziałem Baltha. Przypominałem sobie, jak razem to robiliśmy, jak się całowaliśmy, kochaliśmy, ale to nie był on. Kiedy to sobie uświadomiłem, popłakałem się. - Wyznał wstydliwą prawdę, bo musiał to z siebie wyrzucić.- Rozumiesz? Popłakałem się na oczach tego chłopaka, krzyczałem imię Baltha, tak bardzo się odciąłem, że zapomniałem, że jego już nie ma. Myślałem, że to on. Że to z nim jestem.

-Popłakałeś się?- Upewnił się, czy dobrze zrozumiał. Cierpiał razem z bratem, widząc jak ten cierpi. Jak bardzo musiał za nim tęsknić, że podczas seksu pomylił tego chłopaka z nim, że w ekstazie krzyczał imię tamtego. 

-Tak, czułem się okropnie, wszystko mnie bolało, gdy otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem, twarz tego chłopaka. To nie był Balth. - Castiel otarł łzy z policzków.

-A ten chłopak jak się zachował?

-Nie mógł lepiej. Pocieszył mnie ile mógł, mówił, że to wszystko w porządku, nie naśmiewał się ze mnie, nie szydził, był miły i wyrozumiały. Wiesz… Zaufałem mu na tyle, że powiedziałem mu o Baltazarze.Powiedziałem mu wszystko...

-Powiedziałeś mu o nim?- Zdziwił się. Jedynymi osobami, które wiedziały o śmierci Baltha i o tym, co działo się z Castielem po jego śmierci, byli rodzice i on. Nikt inny nie wiedział i Cas nie chciał, by ktokolwiek się dowiedział. A teraz wyznał wszystko przypadkowej osobie, dziwce na jedną noc.

-Tak. Nie wymusił na mnie, bym mu mówił, ale ja chciałem się jakoś wytłumaczyć, czułem, że powinienem, było mi przed nim głupio, że się rozpłakałam, że go pomyliłem. Byłem mu winny wyjaśnienia i po raz pierwszy poczułem, że mogę komuś zaufać na tyle, by o nim opowiedzieć. Dean zasłużył na to, bym mu powiedział… Chciałem mu powiedzieć…- Mętnie tłumaczył, pochlipując.

-Cas, jeśli tak czułeś, to dobrze, musisz potrafić o tym mówić.- Poradził.

-Wiem, Gabe. Ale nie chcę. Nie chcę musieć o tym mówić. To jest takie trudne… 

-Braciszku. Musisz się z tym uporać.- Radził, głaszcząc go po osłoniętym pościelą kolanie. Jeśli chcesz, wrócimy do psychologa, porozmawiasz z nim, pomoże ci. Ja też ci pomogę, będę tam z tobą.

-Nie, nie chcę. -Wychrypiał.- To już jest za mną. Po prostu nie chcę już przed nikim się otwierać.

-Dobrze Cas. Już dobrze.- Gabe przytulił brata, czuł, że ten teraz tego potrzebuje. - Przepraszam, że cię na to wszystko naraziłem, po prostu chciałem, byś się otworzył na ludzi, znów na mężczyzn, na seks, byś wyrwał się z żałoby. 

-Wiem Gabe, nie winię cię. Wiem, że muszę się pozbierać i zacząć znów żyć, bo jeszcze wiele lat przede mną. Gabe… Ja nie chcę spędzić życia sam, chcę kogoś kochać.- Wyznał. - Chcę by ktoś kochał mnie, bym miał koło kogo się budzić, koło kogo zasypiać, komu robić śniadanie i zabierać na kolacje. 

-To zrozumiałe. - Poklepał go po ramieniu.

-Wiem, że nie ma już Baltha, ale trudno mi jest się otworzyć. Myślisz, że dam sobie radę? Że dam radę znaleźć sobie kogoś i znów kogoś pokochać?

-Oczywiście, jesteś świetnym facetem. Na pewno sobie kogoś znajdziesz, ale musisz się otworzyć. Dać sobie czas i nie zamykać się. Miłość może być tuż za rogiem.

-Wiem…-Odetchnął głębiej.- Wiesz, w pewnym sensie trochę mi pomogłeś. - Cas otarł łzy i uśmiechnął się nieco. 

-Jak to?

-Zrozumiałem, że życie toczy się dalej. Nie mogę stać w miejscu. Może jeszcze nie teraz, nie jutro nie za miesiąc, ale chcę sobie poukładać życie, nie mogę z Blatem, to spróbuję z kimś innym. Wiem, że już zawsze będę go miał w sercu, ale muszę zrobić tam miejsce dla kogoś innego. 

-Brawo brat. O to właśnie chodzi. - Pochwalił.

-Na początek spróbuję więcej wychodzić. Może nawet…- Zastanowił się, czy to na pewno dobry pomysł i czy powinien mówić o tym bratu.- Może kiedyś jeszcze wybiorę się do tego klubu?

-Spodobało ci się?-Gabe uśmiechnął się i szturchnął brata ramieniem.

-Ten Dean był fajny, mogę mu zaufać. Zna prawdę i rozumie mnie. Myślę, że może zdobędę się jeszcze na to, by iść tam, spotkać się z nim.

-To dobry początek, nie musisz zaliczać połowy klubu, jeśli ten chłopak ci odpowiada. Jeśli czujesz, że tak dasz radę otworzyć się choć trochę, to na początek dobra droga, by z nim sypiać. Potem otworzysz się na innych, potem nie tylko na seks, ale w ogóle na ludzi, znajdziesz sobie kogoś, zakochasz się…

-Nie wiem, czy się z nim prześpię, czy tylko porozmawiam… Ale mam nadzieję, że masz rację.

-Mam. - Usadowił się tuż koło brata, opierając się o wezgłowie. - A teraz powiedz, jaki był? Na co dałeś się namówić?- Chciał trochę wypytać, ośmielić brata. 

-Gabe, naprawdę muszę ci mówić, o tym, jak uprawiam seks z prostytutką?- Gabe wzruszył ramionami i trącił łokciem brata w żebra. Cas uśmiechnął się i stropił zawstydzony. - Było dobrze. Naprawdę dobrze, po takim czasie bez seksu… Dean był naprawdę… Utalentowany w tym co robił. Na początku było dziwnie, to jednak nie był normalny seks… To głupie nie móc tego kogoś pocałować, przytulić… - Zauważył.- Potem było łatwiej, Dean robił co mógł, bym się zrelaksował. Miał do mnie anielską cierpliwość, był łagodny. Czułem się nie tylko dobrze fizycznie, ale i psychicznie. Dlatego chciałbym się z nim jeszcze spotkać, może nawet nie na seks, ale tak po prostu by porozmawiać.

-Cas…- Gabe trochę się zaniepokoił.- Spodobał cię się, ok. Ale pamiętaj jedno. To jest prostytutka. 

-Wiem, Gabe wiem, nie martw się, nie odbije mi i nie będę jakimś stalkerem. Po prostu przy nim czułem się dobrze i chciałbym od czasu do czasu móc się tak poczuć.

-No dobrze, braciszku, ale pamiętaj, zawsze masz mnie, możesz zwrócić się do mnie ze wszystkim.- Cas pokiwał głową i zaczął zbierać się z łóżka. Pieczołowicie schował zdjęcia do szuflady, gdzie było ich miejsce. Wszędzie indziej była możliwość, że jakoś się zniszczą, coś się na nie wyleje, ubrudzą się. To byłby ogromny cios, a tam były bezpieczne. -Wybierasz się dokądś? - Zapytał, widząc, jak brat wybiera garnitur, koszulę i krawat z szafy.

-W poniedziałek mam ważne spotkanie z nowymi klientami, chcę się przygotować.- Odrzekł i zamknął szafę.

-Ale jest sobota. -Zauważył. Specjalnie wyciągnął brata do klubu w piątek, by ten mógł się wyspać przez weekend, odsapnąć, poukładać sobie wszystko, a nie by wstawał do pracy.

-Wiem, ale to ważni klienci, tata prosił, bym się tym zajął. 

-Cas, nie ma uciekania w pracę. -Pogroził palcem. Znał brata. Zawsze kiedy chciał zająć czymś myśli, chodził do pracy. Nie raz, to on, to tata, który był właścicielem rodzinnej dużej formy, znajdowali go śpiącego przy biurku, ze sterta papierów wokół. Woleli to, niż jak zapijał się, płacząc nad zdjęciami w domu lub przesiadywał całymi dniami i nieraz nocami nad grobem. Niedługo po śmierci ukochanego, Castiel parę razy naprawdę przestraszył rodzinę. Gabriel nie raz zaprowadzał go pijanego do łóżka, zbierał z podłogi, odwoził do domu rodzinnego, gdzie Cas zamieszkał na jakiś czas, by ciągle ktoś miał nad nim kontrolę. Jednak najbardziej przeraził się, gdy w środku zimy, szukali go całą rodziną, bo ten uciekł spod opieki rodziców i pół nocy spędził na grobie ukochanego. Zabrali go zziębniętego, zapłakanego i półprzytomnego z grobu, do szpitala, gdzie pracuje Gabriel. Podawali mu ogrzane sole fizjologiczne w kroplówce, ogrzali kocami. Po nocy spędzonej w szpitalu, Gabriel wściekły na niego, nakrzyczał na niego, że jest idiotą, mógł się nawet zabić, jeśli by go nie znaleźli. Castiela jednak ani trochę to wtedy nie obchodziło, był wrakiem. Jedyne o czym marzył, to by zasnąć i już się nie obudzić, by być gdzieś w innym miejscu, gdzieś gdzie mógłby być z ukochanym. Nie miał już wtedy siły by płakać. Był tak przybity, że siedział godzinami bez słowa, patrząc się tępo w ścianę. Rodzinę bardzo to martwiło, wiedzieli, że nie będą w stanie sami mu pomóc się uporać z żałobą, nie chcieli, by to przerodziło się w poważną depresję, albo nie daj boże w próbę samobójczą. Wtedy właśnie zdecydowali się, żeby zaprowadzić go do psychologa. Musieli mu pomóc stanąć na nogi, chodził na terapię, brał leki, rodzice zajęli się nim, zwłaszcza mama, która już nie pracowała. Tata, choć przeszedł już na emeryturę, ustępując miejsca młodszemu synowi na stanowisku prezesa, musiał wrócić na stanowisko, by zadbać o firmę, gdy Castiel nie był w stanie. Castiel nie chodził do pracy, bo nie miał na to ani siły, ani nie chciał pokazywać się nikomu obcemu na oczy. Po pewnym czasie, po leczeniu, troskliwej opiece, zaczął wracać do życia. Czuł się lepiej, miał więcej siły, potrafił zadbać o siebie samego Wcześniej często zapominał, że trzeba zjeść, umyć się, gdyby nie rodzina, która przypominała mu o nawet tak prozaicznych najchętniej leżałby całymi dniami, nie umyty, głodny, odwodniony. Rodzina, przygotowywała mu posiłki, namawiała do jedzenia, gdy nie miał apetytu, przypominali o prysznicu i nawet niekiedy prowadzali go, do łazienki, by się umył. Rodziców i brata cieszył każdy przejaw samodzielności Castiela, który świadczył o tym, że wraca do siebie. Po kilku miesiącach, wyprowadził się od rodziców z powrotem do siebie, choć jego mama długo walczyła, by został z nimi jeszcze trochę dłużej, pomału zaczął wracać do pracy, tata przekazywał mu stopniowo coraz więcej obowiązków. Jednak Castiel się zmienił, już się nie śmiał, nie żartował, nie wychodził do ludzi, stronił od wszystkich poza rodziną, do pracowników odzywał się tylko wtedy kiedy musiał, inaczej na całe dnie zamykał się w gabinecie. Był nie do poznania. W miarę jak wrócił do życia, by nie myśleć o stracie jaką poniósł, zatracał się w pracy, co również ich martwiło, bo nie chcieli, by ten przepracowany znów trafił do szpitala. Rozumieli, że pomaga mu to nie myśleć, zajmując myśli czymś innym, ale jednak nie chcieli, by wlewał w siebie litry kawy, mało sypiał, przepracowywał się i harował po nocach. 

Castiel z biegiem czasu zrozumiał, że nie może nie mieć kontaktu z pracownikami, dlatego niechętnie, ale zaczął przynajmniej sprawiać wrażenie, że wewnętrznie nie jest wrakiem człowieka. Wychodził, zaczął rozmawiać, uśmiechał się sztucznie, ale uśmiechał. Z czasem nie miał już problemu z kontaktowaniem się z klientami, partnerami biznesowymi, pracownikami. Taka była jego praca, ale po pracy stronił od towarzystwa, rozmawiał z rodzicami, bratem. Żył normalnie, choć z dala od ludzi od mężczyzn od randek. Wolał po pracy wracać szybko do siebie, móc odpocząć od wszystkiego i wszystkich. 

Wszyscy zaczęli rozumieć, że część Castiela umarła tam razem z Balthem i potrzeba będzie czasu, by wrócił do siebie, by odważył się kogoś pokochać. Mieli nadzieję, że z upływem czasu, rany się zabliźnią i wróci dawny Castiel, co z każdym miesiącem powoli stawało się realne. Gabriel miał nadzieję, że być może to, że Castiel chciałby odwiedzać klub, widywać się z tym chłopakiem, pozwoli mu i pomoże w powrocie dawnego Castiela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie kochani!  
> Jak wam się podoba nowe opowiadanie? :) Obejrzeliście już finał serialu? Co o nim sądzicie? Podobał się wam? Jakie macie odczucia?


	4. Znikające wątpliwości

Castiel usiadł na krześle za biurkiem i zmęczony oparł głowę na ręce. Ten tydzień naprawdę był intensywny. Ci zagraniczni klienci nie tylko byli ważni, co ciągle przypominał mu ojciec, który wciąż pomagał synowi w prowadzeniu firmy, choć już nie na stanowisku prezesa, ale też byli wymagający i dokładny. Castiel przez cały tydzień biegał, załatwiając wszystko co potrzeba. Nawet nie miał chwili, by odpocząć, wracał późno do domu i od razu kładł się spać, by być przytomnym następnego dnia. Dopiero w piątek po pracy wrócił o ludzkiej porze i miał szansę odpocząć. Już w progu ściągnął ściągnął krawat i rzucił go na kanapę. Zrzucił buty i zdjął marynarkę. Usiadł ciężko na kanapie, rozpinając dwa górne guziki koszuli. Wyciągnął nogi i westchnął głośno. Był wykończony i cały zdenerwowany. Przez cały tydzień miał tyle stresu, że teraz potrafił sam wyczuć, jak jego mięśnie były spięte. Marzył o gorącym prysznicu i śnie. W dodatku wszystko na marne.

Castiel po kwadransie, powoli podniósł się z kanapy i udał na górę. Ułożył cichy w koszu na pranie i wszedł pod ciepłe strumienie. Stał tak kilka dobrych minut, zanim w ogóle zaczął się myć. Wreszcie miał chwilę dla siebie, by pomyśleć o czymkolwiek innym niż praca, nowi klienci. Był wściekły, że jego ciężka praca nie opłaciła się, pomimo starań, klienci nie wybrali do projektu ich firmy, lecz konkurencję. Tata nie zbeształ go, nie krzyczał, nie oskarżył o zawalenie sprawy, ale i tak czuł, że go zawiódł, że powinien był jeszcze więcej pracować,włożyć jeszcze więcej wysiłku. Choć ostatni tydzień nie ułożył się tak, jak chciałby, rodzina Nowaków, tata zaprosił i jego i Gabriela na obiad w niedzielę do domu rodzinnego. Chciał, by syn się tym nie przejmował, by wiedział, że pomimo, że nie udało im się, to wszystko jest w porządku i nie ma czym się przejmować, tak czasem bywa w biznesie. Cas początkowo nie chciał iść na obiad, zostać na weekend w domu, ale tata go przekonał. Castiel był zmęczony, ale gdy usłyszał, że obiad nie jest w sobotę, a w niedzielę, ulżyło mu. Wiedział, że jutro co najmniej przed dwunastą nie da rady ściągnąć się z łóżka.

Nagle usłyszał dźwięk smsa. Zrezygnowany, nie wyłączając wody, wyjrzał z kabiny, wytarł dłoń i sięgnął po telefon. Zobaczył sms od brata.

“Jadę do baru na drinka, przyłączysz się?”- Castiel przeczytał i jęknął. Na to na pewno nie miał ochoty, by teraz gdziekolwiek wychodzić. Był trochę przybity i zmęczony, jedyne o czym marzył, to łóżko. 

“Dopiero wróciłem z biura, jestem wykończony, więc raczej się nie przyłączę”- Wysłał i schował się do ciepłej kabiny. Jednak po chwili znów usłyszał sygnał. Wkurzony, znów wyjrzał i spojrzał na wiadomość.

“Wiem, gadałem z tatą, dlatego myślałem, że może chcesz się wyrwać, napić, pogadać”

“Nie, zaraz kładę się spać”- Odmówił. Wiedział, że brat próbuje go wyciągnąć, by nie siedział sam po porażce, czując się winnym.

“Jak nie chcesz do baru, to może do klubu? Ostatnio ci się podobało i będziesz mógł się wyluzować”

“Gabe, daj spokój. Do zobaczenia w niedziele.”

“Na pewno? Nigdzie się tak nie wyluzujesz, jak pod ciałem młodego, ślicznego, jędrnego chłopaka.” Gabe dodał na końcu taką emotikonkę, że Castiel przez ułamek sekundy zastanowił się, jak to możliwe, że są braćmi. Czasem tak bardzo się różnili. Jednak Castiel uśmiechnął się odpisał.

“Zobaczymy się u rodziców w niedzielę.” Odpisał i schował się zmarznięty do kabiny. Może i Gabe miał rację. To pomogłoby mu się zrelaksować, ale nie miał siły, by teraz tam jechać, uprawiać seks. Na dziś wolał zostać w domu. Choć musiał przyznać, że wizja pięknego ciała Deana była miła, to wciąż nie zapomniał jaki podłamany był jeszcze tydzień temu. Jednak ten tydzień ciężkiej pracy pozwolił mu o tym wszystkim nie myśleć, nie wracać. Dopiero teraz znalazł na to chwilę. Oparł się obiema dłońmi o kafelki i pochylił głowę, by strugi wody spływały mu po karku i plecach. Wtedy, gdy był świeżo po tym wszystkim, nie myślał trzeźwo, wiedział o tym, górę wzięły emocje, przeżycia, tęsknota. Teraz gdy zaczął o tym myśleć, uczucia mieszały się, miotał. Dalej czuł ból po stracie, tęsknotę i poczucie winy, wstydu, przez to jak się zachował, ale teraz do tego wszystkiego doszło spełnienie, rozluźnienie, poczucie bycia pożądanym, rozkosz, zrozumienie. 

Pierwszy raz od czasu śmierci Balthazara poczuł, że może jest szansa, aby wrócił do siebie. Że może, gdy choć trochę porozmawia z tym chłopakiem, zrobi to z nim, uda mu się wrócić na właściwe tory. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale czuł, że ten chłopak jest jego bratnią duszą. Z nikim przez te dwa lata, nawet z rodziną, nie poczuł takiej więzi jak z nim po zaledwie godzinie znajomości. Czuł, że jemu mógłby powiedzieć wiele, może nawet wszystko, że mógłby nie tylko wziąć od niego rozkosz i ukojenie cielesne, ale i wygadać mu się. Poza tym czuł, że ten chłopak też ma swoje problemy. Skoro pracował ciałem, w takim miejscu, pozwala na to wszystko, co ci mężczyźni mu robili. Musiał naprawdę potrzebować pieniędzy. Nie wiedział tylko dlaczego to robił, ale chciał mu pomóc. Czuł, że wzajemnie mogą się poratować.

Ale to nie dziś. Castiel urwał myśli, potrzebował snu. Zapomnieć o wszystkim i się wyspać. W dodatku czuł, że pomału gorąca woda i jego wspomnienia sprzed tygodnia z klubu powodują niezbyt pożądane reakcje organizmu. Nie chciał teraz się podniecać. Nie powinien. Wyszedł szybko z wody, wytarł się i po założeniu bokserek udał do łóżka. 

Następnego dnia, obudził się dopiero po czternastej. Był zaskoczony, że potrafił przespać ponad piętnaście godzin. Naprawdę musiał być wycieńczony. Gdy wstał, wypił kawę, zjadł śniadanie i jak zawsze przeczytał ulubioną gazetę. Czuł się wyspany, ale mięśnie dalej były nieprzyjemnie ściśnięte i sztywne. Postanowił, że powinien iść pobiegać. Kiedyś bardzo lubił biegać, choć od wiadomego zdarzenia, nie miał na to ochoty. Pobiegać chodził rzadko, tylko czasem miał na tyle ochoty by wyjść. Ubrał się szybko w dres i wybiegł z domu, na osiedle.

Wrócił dopiero do godzinie, w drodze złapał go deszcz, więc wbiegł do domu cały spocony i mokry. Szybko wpadł pod prysznic by nieco się ogrzać, zmyć pot i deszcz. Ubrał szlafrok i usiadł na kanapie. Taka deszczowa pogoda zawsze przyprawiała go o smutny nastrój. Spoglądał smutno przez okno na coraz większe kałuże wody na podjeździe. Słyszał deszcz bijący o okna, spływającej z dachu. Spojrzał na kominek, który od lat nie był już używany, przypomniał sobie, jak jeszcze kilka lat temu, siedział przy nim z Balthazarem, jak zmarznięci po wieczornym spacerze, próbowali się od niego ogrzać, uśmiechnął się i zarumienił, kiedy przypomniał sobie jak ten wieczór się skończył, jak obaj kochali się ze sobą, tuż przy ogniu, jak było im dobrze, miło i ciepło. Westchnął i odwrócił się znów do okna. W takich momentach, gdy był sam i nic nie zajmowało jego myśli, najbardziej tęsknił, najbardziej nie mógł poradzić sobie z samotnością. Choć przez długi czas stronił od ludzi, nie lubił być sam, bez nikogo obok. Brat i rodzice , to nie było to. Potrzebował kogoś z kim mógłby czuć tę jedną jedyną więź. Miał dość już wszystkiego, chciał innego życia. Zawsze marzył o rodzinie, kochającym partnerze, o wspaniałej pracy, którą owszem, miał, ale nie wywiązywał się z niej, tak jakby chciał. Tata nie był z niego dumny, mama zresztą też nie. Chciałby być dobrym synem, a czuł, że z każdą następna porażką, czy to w życiu zawodowym, czy prywatnym, zawodził rodziców. Nie o takim życiu marzył, jednak nie zawsze ma się to, o czym się marzy. 

Zdeterminowany szybko zrzucił szlafrok i zdecydowanym krokiem poszedł do sypialni, by się ubrać. Miał dość, miał dość samotności, miał dość smutku, zamykania się. Kochał Baltha, ale jego płacz i tęsknota, nie przywróciły by mu życia. Nie chciał znów być tym pokrzywdzonym chłopcem, który nie potrafił się pozbierać. Chciał poczuć się choć przez chwilę dobrze, choć miałby tego potem żałować i znów wyrzucać sobie, że źle zrobił, że zdradził Baltha, musiał spróbować. Pomału czuł, że jest szansa, aby wrócił jeszcze do żywych, przynajmniej częściowo. Może i nie był gotów na związki, bo nie wiedział, czy będzie potrafił kimś zastąpić Baltha, czy będzie potrafił być z kimś innym, ale chciał chociaż przez chwile poczuć ciepło czyjegoś ciała, czyjąś skórę, zapach, dotyk. 

Nim się spostrzegł, już wysiadał z taksówki pod klubem. Cieszył się, że w domu, napił się jedną szklaneczkę whiskey, to dodawało mu choć odrobinę odwagi i zdeterminowania, które znikało z każdym kolejnym krokiem bliżej klubu. Gdy wszedł, odetchnął ciężko i zaczął szukać wzrokiem upatrzonego chłopaka. Przez kilka minut szwendał się po całym lokalu, szukając go, wypatrując, jednak gdy go nie znalazł, skierował się do baru, gdzie zaczepił barmana.

-Przepraszam…- Chłopak odwrócił się i uśmiechnął do klienta.

-Coś panu podać?- Zapytał uprzejmie, nie przestając wycierać jednej ze szklanek.

-Nie, dziękuję. Szukam kogoś. Wie pan może, czy jest Dean? - Mężczyzna spojrzał się na niego łagodnie.- Blondyn, wysoki, zielone oczy, piegi.- Dodał, w razie, gdyby barman nie był do końca zorientowany i nie wiedział o kogo mogło chodzić.

-Tak, tak, wiem o którego chodzi.- Potwierdził. Ten przystojny jak diabli pan najwidoczniej nie miał pojęcia, że Dean był jednym z jego bliższych kolegów. Może i nie utrzymywali kontaktu poza pracą, ale podczas, gdy Dean miał przerwy, czasem gawędzili na zapleczu.- Jest na zapleczu, przed chwilą skończył z klientem. Zapytam, czy znajdzie dla pana chwilę.- Odrzekł i już po chwili zniknął za drzwiami na zaplecze. Po chwili odnalazł Deana, który świeżo po prysznicu, ubierał się w nową bieliznę, by zaraz znów iść na salę do klientów. 

\- Dean.- Zawołał, a ten odwrócił się.- Jakiś facet pyta o ciebie przy barze.

-Facet? Jaki? Jak wygląda?- Zainteresował się, kończąc się wycierać ręcznikiem. 

-Brunet, wysoki, niebieskie oczy.

-Takich tu pełno.- Zauważył. 

-Nie, ten jest naprawdę ciachowaty.

-Ma taki naprawdę męski głos?- Dopytał, przypominając sobie, jak on cudownie wybrzmiewa, rezonując po skórze. Przeleciał go mały dreszcz.

-Tak, 100% testosteronu.- Potwierdził, nieco się uśmiechając. Sam lubił mężczyzn i choć był w związku już do trzech lat, wciąż doceniał piękny, niski męski głos.

-A to wiem który. Był tu chyba z tydzień temu z bratem.

-Dobry był?- Uśmiechnął się opierając o ścianę.

-Powiem tak. Rzadko kiedy którykolwiek klient dba o nas, a ten dał mi taki orgazm, że gdyby nie to, że potrzebuję kasy, to dał bym mu za darmo.

-No to może będziesz miał powtórkę, bo stoi przy barze i chce cię widzieć.- Wskazał kciukiem na drzwi na salę.

-Dobra, powiedz mu, że tylko tu skończę i idę do niego. -Spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie. -Mam jeszcze czas przed następnym klientem. -Wiedział, że dziś ma jeszcze na pewno jednego klienta, bo ten wczoraj zadzwonił do Crowleya i go sobie zamówił. Teraz zamierzał wyjść na salę, by powdzięczyć się do klientów i może jeszcze coś zarobić.

-Jasne.- Odwrócił się i wyszedł na salę. - Dean będzie tu za chwilkę, jakby mógł pan poczekać.- Poinformował Castiela, który w tym czasie usiadł na krześle przy barze.

-Poczekam, dziękuję.- Oparł. Barman uśmiechnął się.

-Może jednak napije się pan czegoś?- Wskazał całą ścianę trunków. Castiel jednak pokręcił głową i spokojnie oparł się na blacie w oczekiwaniu na Deana.

-Skoro nie ma pan ochoty się napić, to może ma pan ochotę na coś innego? - Młody blondyn z długimi kręconymi włosami i czarującym uśmiechem podszedł i przysiady się obok Castiela. - Jestem Max.

-Bardzo mi miło, ale widzisz ja już czekam na kogoś.- Odparł.

-Nic nie szkodzi, jeśli tylko pan chce, to w mgnieniu oka dostarczę panu takich fajerwerków, jak nikt jeszcze przedtem.- Zachwalał. 

-Wybacz słoneczko, ale ten pan tutaj ma już kogo pieprzyć.- Castiel nawet nie spostrzegł, że Dean stanął za nim. Max wstał, nie mają żalu do kolegi po fachu i odszedł. - Chciał się pan ze mną widzieć.- Dean usiadł na miejscu Maxa, uśmiechając się, spoglądając kokieteryjnie.- Tęsknił pan za mną?- Zapytaj opierając się na dłoni i patrząc na niego.

-Hmmm. Tak, chciałem porozmawiać.

-Porozmawiać? Nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek przyszedł do mnie tylko “porozmawiać”- Zaśmiał się. Castiel przez moment przyglądał się mu. Dean wydawał się taki pewny siebie, bezczelny, ciągle kokietował, uwodził, uśmiechnął się i całkowicie”przypadkiem”wypinał, przymilał. A tak naprawdę Castiel czuł, że to wszystko na pokaz, tutaj musiał się tak zachowywać. Może po części to był on, ale był prawie pewien, że w codziennym życiu Dean jest inny. Najpewniej delikatny, nieśmiały, spokojny, cichy, niepewny się, uciemiężony. - Ale jeśli pan chce porozmawiać, to możemy przejść do jednego z pokoi, tutaj przy tej muzyce będzie raczej trudno.- Zauważył. Muzyka grała głośno, wszystko dudniło i przeszywało. Na górze było zdecydowanie ciszej. Dean wstał i poszedł przodem, co chwilę upewniając się, że Castiel idzie za nim. Gdy zaszli, Dean otworzył drzwi i przepuścił Castiela.- Niech pan usiądzie.- Wskazał łóżko.- O czym chciałby pan porozmawiać? - Castiel usiadł i przez chwilę się zastanawiał. Sam nie wiedział do końca, co powiedzieć.- Może tak naprawdę nie przyszedł pan porozmawiać, a po powtórkę z zeszłego tygodnia?- Dean uśmiechnął się i ukląkł Castielowi między kolanami.

-Nie, nie.- Castiel zaprzeczył i podciągnął Deana do góry, by usiadł sobie na łóżku.

-To w takim razie o czym chciałby pan porozmawiać? 

-Dean, na początku chciałbym cię jeszcze raz przeprosić za to, co zrobiłem tydzień temu.- Zaczął niepewnie. Potrzebował się oczyścić, upewnić, że Dean patrząc na niego nie widzi tylko jego zapłakanej twarzy, wykrzykując imię byłego w ekstazie. Czuł się z tym źle, zupełnie jakby zlekceważył Deana, próbował zapomnieć, że to on, wyobrazić sobie kogoś innego, na jego miejscu, jakby on nie był odpowiedni, nie był wystarczający.

-Widzę, że pan naprawdę nie wie jak działa burdel…- Dean zaśmiał się nieco. Widział, że jego klient gryzie się tym wszystkim, zupełnie jakby byli kochankami, a on go tym uraził.- Jestem dziwką, klienci nigdy nie muszą mnie przepraszać i nie przepraszają. Nie mają za co. Niech mi pan wierzy, że dla mnie było bardziej przyjemne niż obraźliwe to, że pan wyobraził sobie kogoś kogo pan kocha. My się nie liczymy, nie musi pan mieć żadnych wyrzutów sumienia względem mnie, niech się pan nie martwi.

-Wiem, próbuję sobie to wbić do głowy, ale nie potrafię, źle się z tym czuję. Dlatego chce cię jeszcze raz przeprosić, upewnić się, że nie czujesz do mnie urazy… odrazy.

-Może pan być spokojny, jeśli to pana uspokoi, to przyjmuję przeprosiny i nie musi się pan naprawdę niczym przejmować.

-Dziękuję, Dean. Wiesz, ja bardzo nie lubię zawodzić ludzi. A poczułem,że zawiodłem ciebie, że się wygłupiłem.

-Niech się pan nie wygłupia. Z resztą nie ma pan pojęcia, co dziwki muszą znosić, rzeczy o wiele, wiele gorsze, niż pomylenie z kimś innym. Klienci płacą, to wymagają, a my mamy siedzieć cicho i robić co chcą. - Wzruszył ramionami.- A zwłaszcza Pan nie ma za co przepraszać. Był pan dla mnie bardzo miły i hojny. Nie tylko jeśli chodzi o pieniądze. Praktycznie nikt nie daje dziwkom orgazmu, nie liczą się z naszą przyjemnością, jesteśmy tylko ciałami, w które mogą dojść i się zaspokoić.- Powiedział bez cienia wyrzutu, obrzydzenia, przykrości, jednak Castiel czuł się źle za niego. Nie cierpiał, gdy ten biedny chłopak tak o sobie mówił.

-Nie mów tak, zbyt nisko się cenisz. Nie chcę byś się obraził.

-Miłe, że pan tak mówi, ale taka prawda. Jestem dziwką, może pan zrobić ze mną cokolwiek pan zechce, a ja i tak podziękuję i powiem, że było wspaniale. - Wzruszył ramionami. Po takim czasie w tej branży, stracił całkowicie poczucie własnej wartości, godność, nieśmiałość. -Taki zawód… Nawet jeśli facet jest tragiczny w łóżku, to nie mogę mu tego powiedzieć, muszę udawać, że mi dobrze, bo nikt nie lubi być krytykowany, obrażany, mam chwalić i podnosić samoocenę, nawet jeśli to kompletne kłamstwo.

-Przy mnie też udawałeś, że ci się podoba?- Zapytał nieśmiało, nie do końca chcąc znać odpowiedź.- By mi podnieść samoocenę?

-Nie, przy panu nie musiałem.- Dean uśmiechnął się szczerze.- Pan naprawdę był boski, nigdy nie miałem takiego orgazmu z klientem, nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek taki miałem. Miło jest przeżyć orgazm, którego nikt na mnie nie wymusza.- Zaśmiał się. Najgorsze były te momenty, gdy sadystyczni klienci mieli ochotę na to, by wymuszać na nim coraz to kolejne orgazmy, które stawały się coraz trudniejsze, dotkliwsze, boleśniejsze.

-Schlebia mi to Dean. - Cas podrapał się za uchem zdenerwowany.- Ale bardzo ci współczuję. Tak wiele musisz udźwignąć. Tak bardzo źle was traktują, a ty musisz to znosić.- Szczerze mu współczuł.

-Przyzwyczaiłem się już. Oni nie traktują nas jak żyjące osoby, tylko ja dziwkę, w którą mogą dojść.- Castiel chciał zaprzeczyć, ale Dean kontynuował nie pozwalając dojść mu do słowa.- Nie widzą w nas ludzi, którzy mają swoje życie, rodziny, tylko dziwki, których jedynym zadaniem jest ssanie im penisów...- Powiedział bez cienia uczuć.- Na początku jest wstyd, czujesz się brudnym, wykorzystanym, niepotrzebnym, ale z czasem to znika, zaczynasz się uodparniać na to, już nie przeszkadzają ci wyzwiska, nie przeszkadza bicie, plucie, nie przeszkadza, gdy nazywają cię dziwką, kurwą, czy kimkolwiek innym. Wyłączasz się, robisz swoje i czekasz na zapłatę. Nie obchodzi cię już, co z tobą zrobią, co każą ci zrobić… Mogą zrobić ze mną cokolwiek chcą, albo kazać mi zrobić cokolwiek chcą, a ja nie będę się skarżył, dopóki zobaczę zapłatę. Po prostu to robisz, bo potrzebujesz pieniędzy.- Mówił smutno, poważnie, Cas miał szczerą ochotę przytulić go, pogłaskać, ucałował w czoło, by poczuł się dobrze i bezpiecznie. Było mu go tak szkoda, chciałby mu pomóc poczuć się lepiej, ulżyć jego cierpieniom i problemom.- Przepraszam, że się tak rozgadałem. Nie powinienem panu tego mówić. Nigdy nikomu się nie skarżyłem, nie mówiłem o tym, pan jest moim klientem, nie obchodzi to pana.- Stwierdził i znów założył maskę uśmiechniętego pewnego siebie chłopca, wcale nie jest tak skrzywdzony jak w rzeczywistości był, którą mógł zdjąć choć na chwilę i się wyżalić.- Nie ważne… To może już przejdźmy do rzeczy, na pewno nie przyszedł pan tu tylko na pogaduszki.- Uśmiechnął się i położył mu dłoń na wewnętrznej części uda, blisko krocza.

-Cieszę się, że mi to powiedziałeś Dean. Wyżaliłeś się. Choć trochę ci lepiej?- Zapytał, nie zważając na starania chłopca. Spojrzał na niego poważnie, ale łagodnie. Dean nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Kiwnął tylko lekko głową, nie tracąc kontaktu wzrokowego z klientem- Musi ci być ciężko.- Stwierdził. Dean nie miał siły, by mówić o tym dalej, nie chciał otwierać tej rany, którą każdej nocy, po powrocie do domu przed snem musiał na nowo zabliźniać, by nie oszaleć, by się nie załamać.- Mogę zadać ci pytanie?- Dean wzruszył ramionami.- Masz rodzinę? Masz kogoś, kogo kochasz? Kto się o ciebie troszczy?

-Dlaczego pan pyta?- Zdziwił się, że klient o to pyta.

-Po prostu chciałbym wiedzieć. 

-Mam kogoś, rodzinę.- Sprecyzował.

-A chłopaka?- Sam nie wiedział dlaczego zapytał.

-Naprawdę myśli pan, że dziwka ma chłopaka? Nie mógłbym nikogo oszukiwać, nie mówić mu kim tak naprawdę jestem, gdzie pracuję, a nikt nie chciałby być z dziwką. Raczej jesteśmy słabymi materiałami na partnerów.- Parsknął śmiechem.- Nikt nie chce dzielić życia z kimś tak splugawionym jak ja. Pogodziłem się z tym. Jestem sam i tak jest najlepiej dla wszystkich.

-Nie może być sam całe życie. 

-To nie takie proste, proszę pana.- Nie chciał już poruszać kwestii Balthazara, nie chciał, by Castiel znów musiał o tym mówić, rozdrapywać te rany. - Skoro już pan tu przyszedł, to możemy ten czas miło spożytkować.- Uśmiechnąłeś się i rozpogodzi. Pochylił się i sięgnął do jego paska. - Ma pan bardzo spięte uda.- Poczuł, gdy opierał się o nie, rozpinając rozporek. Zaczął masować jedno z nich. Pozwolił sobie dotknąć jego ramienia.- Cały jest pan spięty. -Zauważył.- Mogę?- Sprawnie przemieścił się za niego i dotknął spiętych mięśni łopatek, ramion. Zaczął masować, rozluźniać.- Nawet tydzień temu nie był pan taki spięty. Stało się coś? Czym się pan tak denerwuje?- Zapytał, nie zaprzestając masażu.

-Praca… Ostatni tydzień był ciężki, a finalnie i tak nie wyszło dobrze…- Wyjawił wczuwając się w ruchy dłoni. Musiał przyznać, że właśnie tego mu brakowało. Ciepłych rąk masujących mu zmęczone, spięte mięśnie. 

-No to na pewno przyda się panu rozluźnienie. - Dean masował go przez jakiś czas, po czym niczym kot ześlizgnął się na podłogę i nim Castiel się obejrzał, Dean już ściągał z niego buty, spodnie, bokserki. Klęczał sprawiając mu przyjemność ustami. Castiel jęknął cicho i ośmielony położył rękę na głowie Deana. Nie przyciskał go, ale wdzięcznie, w geście pochwały głaskał. 

-Naprawdę jesteś świetny. - Wymruczał. Dean wypuścił go z ust i uśmiechnął się, patrzył mu w oczy, gdy lizał jego jądra. Cas sięgnął dłonią do policzka Deana i podciągnął go w górę. Żałował naprawdę, że nie może go pocałować. W zamian podciągnął go w górę, co Dean wykorzystał i usiadł mu na kolanach. Castiel nie mógł się powstrzymać, pochylił głowę i zassał jego sutek. Dean wygiął się do tyłu, bardzo żałował, że nie może pozwolić klientom na takie gesty. Oderwał dłońmi jego głowę i kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach, przeważył ich tak, że Castiel wylądował na plecach. Dean pochylił się w stronę szafki, skąd wyciągnął lubrykant i gumki, jednocześnie zdejmując bokserki. Sięgnął za siebie, by nałożyć prezerwatywę na klienta, a siebie posmarować żelem. Podniósł się i opadł, wsuwając go w siebie. Castiel przez chwilę pozwalał Deanowi skakać na nim, ale po chwili chwycił jego biodra mocno i sam wsuwał się w niego. Dean złapał się zagłówka, jęcząc z zamkniętymi oczami. Castiel szarpnął jego biodrami w dół, by wsunąć się w niego do końca. Dean krzyknął, bo klient trafił idealnie w ten punkt w nim, który sprawiał mu największą rozkosz. Castiel złapał go asekuracyjnie w pasie i za głową, obrócił ich, by Deana położyć na plecy. 

Dean odczuwał różnicę. Jeszcze tydzień temu, Pan Castiel był taki delikatny, wycofany, przestraszony, a teraz budziły się w nim pragnienia, chciał z nim uprawiać seks, nie był już taki powściągliwy, otwarcie przyznawał się do swoich pragnień. 

-Weźmie mnie pan od tyłu?- Poprosił po chwili, dysząc mu w twarz. To była jego ulubiona pozycja, zazwyczaj lubił ją ze względu na jak najmniejszy kontakt z klientem, nie musiał nawet na niego patrzeć i sam mógł odlecieć, wyrażać sobie, że ma za sobą jakiegoś przystojniaka, nawet kilka razy wyobrażał sobie znanych aktorów, czy to George'a Clooneya, czy Ryana Goslinga. Teraz za to nie musiał, bo nie dość, że ten klient był zabójczo przystojny, to jeszcze był świetny w łóżku. Mógł poczuć, że to nie jest zwykłe pieprzenie, których miał co najmniej kilka dziennie, ale obaj chcieli uprawiać seks. Teraz jego ulubiona pozycja, była tą ulubioną, bo mógłby poczuć swojego klienta jeszcze bardziej. Przyjemnym było czuć, jak ten trzyma go za biodra, jak pcha w niego, masując idealnie to miejsce, dzięki któremu już po chwili doszedł.- Proszę pana! Proszę pana!- Jęczał w poduszkę.

-Dean!- Castiel chrapnął dochodząc w niego. Chłopak uśmiechnął się nikle w poduszkę. Było mu miło, że tym razem Castiel myślał o nim, był świadom z kim był. Nie czułby żalu, gdyby znów został nazwany Balthazarem. nawet by się nie zdziwił. Ale teraz było mu miło, czuć się doceniony, zauważony. Nie chciał pokazywać klientowi emocji, ale ponieważ był odwrócony do niego tyłem, mógł pozwolić sobie na lekki uśmiech.

Dean trzymał biodra w górze, dopóki nie poczuł, że mężczyzna wysunął się i zdjął prezerwatywę. Castiel sięgnął po chusteczkę na stoliku. W jedną schował prezerwatywę, a drugą pieczołowicie wywarł chłopaka. Dean obejrzał się za siebie, zdziwiony troską klienta.

-Dziękuję, nie musiał pan.- Dean położy się czując jeszcze uścisk na biodrach, uda drżały mu jeszcze i bezsilność ogarnęła go całego. Castiel posłał mu ciepły uśmiech i odłożył chustkę. Pomimo, że był zmęczony, nie kładł się obok chłopaka. Nie było w tym sensu, bo i tak zaraz musiałby się podnosić, by nie zajmować Deanowi czasu. Miał ogromną ochotę się zdrzemnąć, ale wiedział, że zrobi to dopiero w domu. - Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał, widząc, jak Castiel zbiera siły, siedząc do niego bokiem, z nogami już spuszczonymi na podłogę. 

-Oczywiście. Wszystko dobrze, a ty jak się czujesz?-Posłał mu ciepły uśmiech.

-Dobrze, nawet bardzo. Muszę rzec, że jest pan moim ulubionym klientem.- Dean uśmiechnął się i podniósł na łokieć.

-Miło mi. - Cas ośmielił się. Wstał i szybko założył bieliznę. Chwycił bokserki Deana i podał mu je. Dean dołączył do zbierającego się Castiela.- Oczywiście to dla ciebie.- Dean przyjął plik banknotów z kolejnym małym napiwkiem tylko dla niego.

-Chciałem zaproponować panu rabat, za te orgazmy, które dostaję od pana, a tu jeszcze zawsze daje mi pan więcej, niż powinien.- Uśmiechnął się. Castiel odwzajemnił się tym samym. 

-Będę się zbierał, dziękuję za spędzony razem czas.- Pożegnał się kurtuazyjnie. 

-Odprowadzę pana.- Dean zaproponował.

-Nie musisz. Znam drogę.Wieczór jeszcze młody, pewnie będziesz chciał przyjąć jeszcze dziś jakiegoś klienta.- Stwierdził sucho, wiedząc, że na pewno ma rację.

-Mam umówionego klienta, ale to nie znaczy, że mam pana nie odprowadzić. - Dean uśmiechnął się i chwycił go pod ramię. Wiedział, że czasu ma niewiele, a jeszcze musiał zdążyć wziąć prysznic, przygotować się przed kolejnym klientem, który zazwyczaj był dość wymagający. Dean westchnął po cichu tak, by Castiel nie usłyszał i odprowadził go do samych drzwi. - Było mi bardzo miło.- Mówił szczerze, patrząc się na niego z ognikami w oczach.- Mam nadzieję, że mnie pan jeszcze odwiedzi.

-Na pewno.- Powiedział, będąc tego coraz bardziej pewnym. - Mi też było bardzo dobrze. Dziękuję.- Uśmiechnął się. - Uważaj na siebie.- Polecił. Mniej więcej wiedział jak wyglądało życie dziwki, jacy klienci potrafią być okrutni, dlatego wolał, by Dean był bezpieczny. W dodatku wciąż nie wiedział na co potrzebne mu są pieniądze, które tak usilnie musiał zarabiać. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Dean nie był zadłużony u jakiś niebezpiecznych ludzi.

-Oczywiście.- Dean potwierdził.- Do widzenia.- Odrzekł, gdy Castiel przekroczył próg klubu, wychodząc.

-Do widzenia.- Odparł i po chwili Dean znikł już wewnątrz klubu. Castiel wrócił taksówką do domu. Był zmęczony, ale i rozluźniony. O dziwo nie czuł się aż tak parszywie, jak tydzień temu. Nie czuł już takiego wielkiego poczucia winy. W domu wykąpał się szybko i ułożył w łóżku. Był zmęczony, potrzebował się przespać, zwłaszcza, że jutro musiał pojawić się u rodziców. 

Gdy zajechał pod dom rodziców, Gabriel już siedział w salonie z rodzicami. Castiel szybko dołączył. Po zjedzonym obiedzie, rodzina przeniosła się na werandę, by wypić popołudniową kawę. Castiel jednak przez cały czas próbował złapać Gabriela na chwilę na osobności. Gdy ten na moment oddalił się, by odebrać jakiś telefon ze szpitala, gdzie pracował, Castiel pod pretekstem wyjścia za potrzebą, złapał brata w korytarzu.

-Gabe, możemy chwile pogadać?- Zagadał. Brat od razu skupił na nim całą uwagę.

-Jasne, stało się coś?- Zaniepokoił się. Castiel spojrzał, czy na pewno żaden z rodziców nie wszedł do domu a gosposia stała za daleko, by usłyszeć.

-Byłem wczoraj w klubie.- Wyjawił, jakby wstydząc się tego przed bratem.

-Naprawdę?- Dopytał zdziwiony. Castiel potaknął.- Spałeś z Deanem?- Pokiwał głową.- No brat, nieźle. I jak było?

-Mmmm, dobrze.- Nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć.- O wiele łatwiej niż ostatnim razem.- Przyznał.

-No i brawo brat! A jak proponowałem to nie chciałeś!- Wytknął. - Nie chciałeś iść z braciszkiem, ok kumam.- Castiel już miał zaprzeczyć, wyjaśnić, że to nie chodziło o jego towarzystwo, ale wyczuł, że brat jak zwykle się droczył.- Cieszę się, że się zdecydowałeś. Martwiłem się o ciebie, a ty poszedłeś na dziwki.

-Gabe, proszę, nie mów tak. 

-No wiem, wiem. Ale dobrze wszystko? Jak się czujesz?

-Dobrze. Chyba zaczynam czuć się pewniej, leczę się z żałoby. -Przyznał. Nawet się lekko uśmiechnął będąc z siebie dumnym. - Myślałem o wszystkim w domu, o Baltazarze, ale nie czułem się już tak jak wtedy, nie czułem się winny. Wiem, że dalej kocham Baltha, ale chyba powoli zaczynam godzić się z tym co się stało.

-To świetnie. Musisz się z tym pogodzić, bo nic innego nie jesteś w stanie zrobić. Chcesz jeszcze do niego chodzić?

-Tak, na pewno. Dean jest bardzo miły, wyrozumiały, można z nim o wszystkim porozmawiać i mnie wysłucha. To bardzo oczyszczające, a poza tym, ja też czuję, że mu pomagam. Czuję, że nad nim też wisi ogromny ciężar. Chcę mu pomóc, chcę, by i on czuł się odciążony od problemów. 

-To dobry układ, ty zaczynasz znów żyć, jest ci z nim dobrze, a i on ma z tego pieniądze, które są mu potrzebne. 

-On zasługuje na pomoc. Jest taki młody, a musi robić takie rzeczy. Jest na to za dobry. Widzę, jak musi grać takiego pewnego siebie, uwodziciela, a gdy jesteśmy sami w pokoju, mówił do mnie i czułem, że jest szczery, wiem, że sam jest cichy, delikatny. Nie zasługuje na to, by musieć robić takie rzeczy. Chcę się dowiedzieć dlaczego musi to robić, chcę go o to zapytać, pomóc mu.

-Cas, fajnie, że tak to czujesz. Tylko mam wrażenie, że trochę za bardzo zaczynasz się angażować. Pamiętaj, kim on jest, kim jest dla ciebie. 

-Co masz na myśli?- Zapytał, nie rozumiejąc.

-Nie zakochaj się w nim.- Poradził otwarcie. Castiel patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Wiedział o tym, musiał o tym pamiętać, jednak jaki on miał wpływ na swoje uczucia? Żaden...


	5. Mały błąd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kochani, życzę wam wszystkiego najlepszego na święta, dużo zdrowia, szczęścia i miłości w nadchodzącym roku! :)

-Castiel odłożył filiżankę, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą była kawa na biurko. Od rana wściekał się na siebie, bo co zabierał się za pracę, myślał o Deanie. W niedzielę jeszcze starał się zachować trzeźwość umysłu, kierował myśli na rodzinę, na wspólny obiad, pogadanki. Jednak, gdy porozmawiał z bratem, wtedy w korytarzu i jeszcze potem przez telefon w domu, nie mógł przestać myśleć. Cudem zasnął nad ranem, zmęczony myślami, ale rano nie było lepiej, po głowie wciąż krążyła mu jedna kwestia; “Nie zakochaj się w nim”. Początkowo nawet nie wpadł na pomysł, by się w nim zakochać. Nie kochał go. Dean był dla niego dobry, uważny, troskliwy, pomagał się oswoić, on pomagał mu finansowo, był dla niego miły i traktował go z szacunkiem, ale jednak byli tylko klientem i dziwką. Przez cały ten czas o tym myślał, próbował odszukać siebie w swoich uczuciach, zobaczyć, czy brat słusznie zaobserwował pierwsze objawy zadłużenia się w tym chłopaku. Nie przeczył, że było mu z nim dobrze, i fizycznie i psychicznie, ale to nie była miłość, nie sądził, że potrafiłby, zwłaszcza tak szybko po tym co przeżył, zakochać się w kimś, zwłaszcza, jeśli widział tego kogoś zaledwie dwa razy. Momentami był wkurzony na brata, że w ogóle tak pomyślał, może i był niestabilny emocjonalnie, ale nie potrafiłby się zakochać w kimś takim, po tak krótkim czasie. To właśnie Castiel wbijał sobie cały dzień do głowy. Pozwalał sobie na krótkie refleksje, co by było, gdyby jednak insynuacje brata były prawdziwe. Lubił myśleć, że ktoś taki jak Dean mógłby czekać na niego w ich domu, że mógłby móc z nim jeść, oglądać filmy, całować go, obejmować, kochać się z nim, sypiać.Choć tak naprawę nie znał Deana, czuł z nim jakąś więź, której nie potrafił wyjaśnić, może był tylko lekiem na tęsknotę, na samotność, ale był też miłą odskocznią. 

Castiel wstał i zrezygnowany zaczął zbierać potrzebne mu papiery i wychodzić.

-Wychodzi Pan?- Sekretarka zatrzymała Castiela, który już wkładał płaszcz i kierował się do windy, by wyjść z firmy.

-Tak, idę już na to spotkanie biznesowe.- Odpowiedział, kładąc neseser na biurku podwładnej.

-A mógłby pan to jeszcze podpisać, zanim pan wyjdzie?- Podała mu papiery. Castiel szybko je przejrzał i podpisał.- Wróci pan jeszcze dziś do firmy?- Zapytała, zabierając od niego papiery.

-Nie jestem pewien, zobaczę ile mi to zajmie. - Odparł i pożegnał się. Szybko wyszedł i pojechał do kawiarni, gdzie miał spotkanie. Nie przepadał a nimi, bo zazwyczaj były nudne i niepotrzebnie się dłużyły. Jednak był to jeden z obowiązków prezesa, dlatego zmusił się. Na szczęście klienci byli rzeczowi i spotkanie poszło szybko. Castiel zakupił jeszcze dwie babeczki dla osłody do domu, by raczyć się nimi po pracy, przy kawie, przed telewizorem. 

Wychodząc, obszedł samochód i położył pudełko z łakociami na przednim siedzeniu pasażera. Obchodząc samochód, by wsiąść za kółko usłyszał rumor i obrócił się w jego kierunku. Zobaczył kobietę w średnim wieku, koło której klęczały dwie osoby, mały, kilkuletni chłopczyk i młody mężczyzna, zbierając rozsypane zakupy z rozerwanej torby. Castiel spojrzał dokładniej i zauważył, ze tym młodym mężczyzną jest Dean. Był zaskoczony, że pierwszy raz widzi go w świetle dziennym, na zewnątrz, w ubraniu. Czasem myślał o tym, jak Dean wygląda na co dzień, co nosi, jak się ubiera. Spodziewał się podartych, przecieranych jeansów, choć sądził, że Dean będzie miał na sobie bluzę z kapturem, lub jakiś sweter, jednak nie spodziewał się zwykłego czarnego podkoszulka z koszulą flanelową narzuconą na niego. Choć w pełni przyznawał, że wyglądał w tym świetnie i pasowało mu. Męsko, przystojnie, a jednocześnie swojsko.

Nie namyślając się wiele, podszedł do nich, by pomóc zbierać produkty, porozmawiać.

-Dzień dobry, Dean.- Uśmiechnął się i podszedł, ale akurat w tym momencie, Dean skończył zbierać. Na dobrze mu znany, męski, głęboki głos, podniósł zdziwiony głowę i spojrzał na niego w górę.

-Pan?- Dean tyle dał radę wydukać. Chłopiec podniósł się szybko i razem z kobietą stał, patrząc na rozgrywającą się scenę. Dean szybko wstał, wcisnął kobiecie reklamówkę i chwycił ramię Castiela, by odciągnąć go od swoich znajomych. - Co pan w ogóle wyprawia?!- Krzyknął na niego, gdy tylko odeszli na stosowną odległość. 

-Przepraszam? - Castiel zdziwił się reakcją chłopaka.- Zauważyłem cię, chciałem pomóc pozbierać ci zakupy, przywitać się, może chwilę porozmawiać?- Tłumaczył.

-Chyba pan żartuje. Jak może pan zaczepiać mnie na ulicy?- Mówił wściekły, lekko ściszając głos, by rodzina nie usłyszała o czym rozmawiają.- Co pan sobie myśli? Znamy się tylko w klubie. Nie rozumie pan tego? 

-Dean, przepraszam, myślałem, że mogę zająć ci chwilę, porozmawiać, nie sądziłem, że tak cię to zdenerwuje.-Próbował załagodzić, gdyż naprawdę czuł się winny, że przez niego Dean tak się denerwuje, jest mu głupio przed tą kobieta i chłopcem. Nie wiedział, że tak zareaguje, nie chciał tego.

-To moja rodzina, nie chcę, by wiedzieli kim pan jest i nie życzę sobie, by podchodził pan do mnie gdziekolwiek poza klubem, czy jestem sam, czy z kimś. Znamy się tylko w klubie, tam może mnie pan rżnąć i robić ze mną co się panu żywnie podoba, ale w prywatnym życiu nie chcę widywać swoich klientów, a tym bardziej, by widziała ich moja rodzina.

-Oczywiście Dean, zrozumiałem. Przepraszam.- Dean kiwnął tylko głową, na znak, że wysłuchał przeprosin, po czym odszedł w stronę czekających i patrzących na nich znajomych. Kobieta przez moment rozmawiała z Deanem.

-Kto to był?- Zapytała kobieta.

-Znajomy. -Odparł szybko zabierając jej torby.

-To dlaczego tak go potraktowałeś? On się tylko przywitał, a ty go zbeształeś.

-Niezbyt się lubimy.- Skłamał łatwo. - Nie chcę o nim rozmawiać.- Dean złapał chłopca za rękę. Ten podreptał za Deanem do samochodu nieopodal. Wygląda na zmarniałego, smutnego, słabego. Castiel mógł przysiąść nawet, że pod czapką z daszkiem, którą miał na głowie, wdział maseczkę. Dean wrzucił z impetem zakupy na tylne siedzenie i pomógł chłopakowi wsiąść i zapiąć pasy. W międzyczasie, kobieta usiadła za kierownicą i po chwili Dean dołączył do niej na przednim siedzeniu. Po chwili kobieta wyjechała na ulicę i odjechała szybko. 

Castiel przez moment patrzył, jak auto odjeżdża. Stał z głupią, smutną i zdołowaną miną. Po chwili zebrał się w sobie, by wsiąść do samochodu i odjechać w stronę własnego domu. Nie miał już siły na powrót do pracy, do biura. Tylko by się wściekał i smucił na zmianę. Nie chciał ryzykować tego, że nakrzyczy rozdrażniony i przybity na któregoś z niewinnych pracowników. Gdy zajechał pod dom, wysłał szybkiego smsa do sekretarki, że dziś nie wraca, po czym wszedł wściekły do domu.

Zasmucony zapomniał nawet o zabraniu z samochodu zakupionych babeczek. Wszedł tylko do domu, nalał sobie whiskey, zrzucił większość ubrań, zostając w podkoszulce i bokserkach. Był wkurzony na siebie. Nie chciał, by Dean poczuł się niekomfortowo, nie pomyślał, że zwykłe przywitanie się z nim, sprowadzi na niego aż takie zażenowanie i problemy przy wytłumaczeniu się rodzinie. Nie chciałby mu sprowadzać problemów na głowę. Mimo wszystko nie spodziewał się od miłego i łagodnego Deana takiego wybuchu. Był jednocześnie smutny, czuł się winny, ale i wściekły, na siebie i na Deana. 

Przez resztę wieczoru przesiedział samotnie z whiskey w dłoni, myśląc o tym wszystkim. Jego sekretarka próbowała dodzwonić się do niego kilkukrotnie, ale nie miał ochoty odbierać. Wiedział, że najpewniej zadzwoni z jakimiś sprawami firmowymi, na które teraz nie miał najmniejszej ochoty. Nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać, wolał spędzić popołudnie w spokoju. 

Tego wieczoru Castiel zasnął na kanapie, nieco upojony alkoholem. Rano wstał trzeźwy, choć dalej przybity. Jednak musiał zjawić się w pracy. Każde nieuzasadnione nieobecności w pracy, od razu zaniepokoiły by rodzinę, która cały czas obchodziła się z niej jak z jajkiem, uważając na każdy sygnał, że coś niedobrego znów się z nim dzieje. Jedyne co cieszył się, że nie ma kaca. Dla bezpieczeństwa nie wziął samochodu, a taksówkę. Godziny spędzone w pracy przesiedział w swoim gabinecie, tylko co jakiś czas będąc zajmowanym przez swoją sekretarkę kolejnymi papierami, telefonami. 

Przez kilka następnych dni chodził jak struty, tylko przed ludźmi udając, że wszystko jest w porządku. Choć i tak podwładni odczuli, że ich szef jest podminowany, smutny, wkurzony. Był dla nich oschły i zdystansowany. Zupełnie różniące się od ich codziennego szefa. 

Przez następne kilka dni chodził smutny i nie odzywał się do rodziny. Gabriel często dzwonił do niego w weekendy, więc i tym razem nie odpuścił. Czuł jednak podczas rozmowy z bratem, że jest dziwny,dlatego naciskał na brata aby się dowiedzieć. 

-Cassie. Jak mi zaraz nie powiesz, co się stało, to dzwonię do ojca, mamy i robimy nalot na twój dom.- Gabriel z żartem, ale jednocześnie poważnie zakomunikował.

-To nic takiego…- Próbował jeszcze ratować się przed wyznaniem mu prawdy, której nieco się wstydził. Jednak brat wciąż milcząco czekał.- Spotkałem Deana.

-No i?- Zastanawiał się chwilę. - Gdzie? Poza klubem?

-Tak, na ulicy, wychodziłem ze spotkania i akurat go zobaczyłem.

-I to dlatego jesteś taki przybity? Co zobaczyłeś, że cię tak przybiło?

-Nic. Zaczepiłem go. 

-W senie rozmawiałeś?- Zdziwił się.

-W pewnym sensie. Podszedłem do niego, chciałem się przywitać.

-Przywitać? Cas…

-Tak, wiem, co powiesz… Nie powinienem był. Już sobie to przemyślałem, nie musisz mi prawić morałów, wiem, że jestem idiotą.

-Cas, to nie tak. Nie jesteś idiotą. - Starał się pocieszyć brata, bo słyszał w jego głosie, że jest przybity i głupio mu przez tą całą sytuację. -Jak zareagował?

-Wściekł się. Nakrzyczał na mnie, że co ja sobie wyobrażam, że go zaczepiam w normalnym życiu. 

-Cassie… Trochę mu się nie dziwię. Miał prawo się wystraszyć. Zaczepił go klient w normalnym życiu. Nie wiedział, co będziesz chciał zrobić. Mogłeś być jednym z tych klientów, którzy zachowywaliby się grubiańsko w stosunku do niego, co nie przeszkadzały mu może w klubie, ale na ulicy, w prywatnym życiu. Może był tam z kimś… Cassie...

-Był z jakąś kobietą i dzieckiem.

-No to Cas. - Gabriel westchnął. - Tym bardziej miał prawo się wystraszyć, zdenerwować. Może jego rodzina nie wie, że jest prostytutką. 

-Najpewniej nie, bo mnie od nich odciągnął. Potem coś tłumaczył tej kobiecie.

-Żonie?

-Nie wiem. Była sporo starsza od niego. Nie jestem pewien, czy to była żona. Ten chłopczyk też miał z kilka lat, może z osiem, dziesięć. Może jest… tak pomyślałem…

-Że jest jego? Jego synem?

-To byłoby możliwe. Dean ma dwadzieścia parę lat, musiałby być naprawdę młody, kiedy by go miał, ale to możliwe. Tym bardziej jeśli ta kobieta to jego żona, czy partnerka. 

-Cas, nie wiem co ci mam powiedzieć. Zaczepiłeś na ulicy faceta, którego klientem jesteś, dodatku gdy był z rodziną.

-Gabe. Wiem. Serio. Już sam się za to skarciłem. Wiem, że nie powinienem był tego robić. Dlatego na razie nie chcę chodzić do klubu. Jest mi wstyd, nie potrafię spojrzeć Deanowi w oczy. Jest mi głupio. 

-Rozumiem, jeśli nie chcesz na razie tam chodzić, ale nie rezygnuj, nawet jeśli nie chcesz już się widywać z Deanem, to są tam inni chłopcy. Odżyłeś trochę po tych wizytach...

-Może i są inni, ale dobrze wiesz, że żaden mi się nie podobał.

-Wiem, oswój się z tym wszystkim braciszku i zdecyduj. Nikt od ciebie nie wymaga teraz decyzji, jak kiedyś poczujesz się na siłach, to możesz tam iść, albo mogę iść z tobą.

-Dzięki brat, ale nie potrzebuje przyzwoitki. Poradzę sobie. Jestem dorosły.

-Wiem, choć czasem mam wątpliwości. - Gabriel zaśmiał się.

* * *

Castiel wytrzymał miesiąc. Przez ten czas nie było dnia, by nie myślał o Deanie, o tym, co robi, co u niego, czy dalej pracuje w klubie. Każdego dnia walczył ze sobą, czy pójść do klubu, zobaczyć go, przekonać się, czy wciąż jest na niego wściekły, czy jednak pozostać w domu, nie wychylać się. Jednak po kilku tygodniach, przegrał sam ze swoim strachem. Nie wiedział, czy dobrym pomysłem było tam jechać, ale zanim się spostrzegł, stał pod drzwiami klubu. Postanowił nie pytać o Deana, nie czuł się jeszcze gotowy na konfrontację z nim, chciał tylko usiąść, zobaczyć go, poczuć atmosferę tego miejsca. 

Wszedł i po chwili obserwacji, przysiadł na kanapie przy jednej ze scen. Wzrokiem szukał Deana, ale nigdzie go nie widział. Po chwili poczuł na swoich ramionach dwie dłonie, sunące coraz niżej w stronę torsu. Już miał się odwrócić, spodziewając się, że zobaczy znajome zielone oczy. Jednak zdziwił się, gdy po spojrzeniu za siebie ujrzał niskiego, niebieskookiego, bruneta. 

-Dzień dobry przystojniaku. -Chłopak od razu usiadł przy nim, przerzucając nogi przez jego uda. - Miło mi pana poznać, jestem Will. Może miałby pan ochotę spędzić wieczór w moim towarzystwie? - Castiel jeszcze nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, kiedy chłopak sprawnym, wyćwiczony uchem usiadł mu okrakiem na kolanach. - Niech się pan niczym nie martwi. - Castiel westchnął, widocznie wszyscy czuli od niego niepewność i strach. Castiel sam przed sobą niechętnie przyznawał, że bywał wycofany, strachliwy, był po prostu delikatny i kruchy. Choć to nie znaczyło, że nie potrafił oddać się komuś bez granic, jako mężczyzna potrafił być opiekuńczy, dobry, kochany, a i dawał poczucie bezpieczeństwa, stabilności. Jednak nim się spojrzał, chłopak już go obłapiał , dotykał, przymilał się, próbując namówić na wspólne udanie się do pokoju, Castiel czuł, że temu chłopakowi chodziło głownie o pieniądze.To pierwszy raz pana tutaj?- Zapytał nagle.

-Nie, byłem tu już jakiś czas temu.

-U kogo jeśli mogę spytać.- Zaczął bawić się jego włosami tuż przy uchu, co trochę go denerwowało, rozpraszało. 

-U Deana. 

-Mhmmm. Jeden z najlepszych chłopców tutaj. Podobało się panu?

-Tak.- Przyznał szczerze.

-Ze mną będzie panu jeszcze lepiej. - Obiecał. - Wszystko dobre?- Chłopak zauważył, że Castiel jest rozkojarzony. Cały czas dzielił swoją uwagę między tego chłopaka, a szukanie po sali Deana. - Jest pan bardzo rozproszony, wolałby pan pójść na górę, tam jest zdecydowanie ciszej, będziemy sami. 

-Nie jestem pewien, czy powinniśmy. Czy ja powinienem

-Niech się pan nie martwi.- Chłopak zaczął wstawać.-Zapraszam, będzie panu dobrze, zadbam o to.- Widać było, że chłopak jak najszybciej, choć subtelnie chciał zaciągnąć mężczyznę do pokoju, by już mu się oddać, by już mu zapłacił. 

-Nie chodzi ani o seks, ani o pieniądze. - Wyjaśnił. - Po prostu …

-W porządku, - Przerwał mu. - Rozumiem, dlaczego się pan tak rozgląda. Spokojnie, nikt pana nie rozpozna. Podpisywał pan klauzulę poufności, nie ma się czym martwić. Zapraszam.- Chwycił go za rękę i pociągnął w stronę pokoi. Castiel nie miał siły zaprzeczać, ten chłopak był zupełnie inny od Deana, tamten był delikatny, miły, szanował jego zdenerwowanie, nie próbował naciągnąć, przekonywać, naciskać na niego. Ten był szybki, prędki, naciskał na niego i czuł, że zależy mu tylko na pieniądzach. 

Wciąż był zmieszany, nie wiedział czy powinien dać się temu chłopakowi ciągnąć do pokoju, w końcu przyszedł tu z zamiarem tylko poobserwowania Deana, zobaczenia go, być może zobaczenia się z nim, jeśli w końcu odnalazłby tą odwagę w sobie. A nim się spostrzegł, już był w korytarzu przy pokojach. Nawet nie wyrwałby się z zamyślania gdyby nagle nie przystanęli, bo z pokoju wyszedł potężny, żeby nie powiedzieć gruby mężczyzna, poprawiając krawat przy wymiętolonej koszuli. Castiel patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem i obrzydzeniem. 

-No na razie słoneczko, wpadnę w przyszłym tygodniu.- Burknął niskim głosem i odszedł, mijając Castiela i Willa. Castiel spojrzał za nim, ale zaraz jego wzrok powędrował na opierającego się ciężko o futrynę chłopaka.

-Dean?- Castiel szepnął cicho.- Chłopak podniósł wzrok na niego, zmęczony, wykończony, marzący tylko o odpoczynku. Wyglądało, że nie miał siły by mówić, ale jego spojrzenie mówiło o wiele więcej. Był zaskoczony, że widzi tu swojego bądź co bądź ulubionego klienta, po tak długiej nieobecności i to jeszcze w towarzystwie Willa. Przez sekundę przez myśl przebiegła mu wizja, że może wcale ten Castiel nie wstrzymywał się od przychodzenia tutaj, cały ten czas od ich kłótni, przychodził tutaj, ale nie do niego, zabawiał się z innymi, kiedy akurat jego nie było, nie widział, był zajęty z kimś innym. 

-Dean, hejka. Widzę, że pan Warwick był u ciebie. - Mówił szczebiocąc, w ogóle nie przejmując się stanem Deana. Castiel najchętniej zapomniałby o Willu, podszedł do Deana, chwycił go na ręce, zabrał stąd, położył do łóżka, by mógł odpocząć, wyspać się, zaopiekowałby się nim. Nie mógł patrzeć jak tak dobra osoba cierpiała. Jednak powstrzymał się, nie powinien, Dean by sobie nie życzył takiego spouchwalania, zwłaszcza po ostatnim zajściu. W sumie sam nie wiedział, czy Dean w ogóle ma ochotę go widzieć.

-Tak. - Potwierdził, nieco się odbijając od futryny, by stanąć prosto. - Dzień dobry.- Zwrócił się do Castiela.

-Dzień dobry, Dean.- Odpowiedział. Nie wiedział,czy powinien się uśmiechnąć, czy Dean nie uzna tego za obraźliwe, czy może powinnam go przeprosić, ale nie mógł przy tym chłopaku.

-Dawno pana u nas nie było.- Cas nie był pewien czy było to wytknięcie, czy po prostu zauważenie faktu.

-To prawda. - Stwierdził oschle, czujnie obserwując blondyna, czym ten również się odwdzięczał.

-Chodźmy już.- Will wtrącił się. - Dean zapewne ma zaraz następnego klienta, musi się przygotować, ale jak z pana taki ogier, to może pan wypieprzyć najpierw mnie,a potem, może Dean znajdzie dla pana czas. - Odpowiedział bezczelnie i pociągnął Castiela w głąb korytarza. Dean nie odezwał się ani słowem, nawet nie obrzucił ich spojrzeniem, wszedł do pokoju i zamknął drzwi. Nie widział, jak Castiel obraca się tęsknie, niczym dziecko, którego zabiera rodzic od grupki znajomych z piaskownicy. 

Wkurzony i obolały usiadł na łóżku, po chwili namysłu położył się, by choć chwilę odpocząć, zanim przyjmie za niecałe pół godziny kolejnego klienta. Westchnął. Od czasu kłótni, gdy wydarł się na tego bogu ducha winnego klienta myślał o nim codziennie. Doszedł do wniosku, że nie powinien był aż tak na niego naskakiwać, przecież on nie wiedział, nie zrobił tego umyślnie, nie chciał sprawić mu kłopotu, zdradzić go jego tajemnicę. Był nieświadomy, nie rozumiał. Nie gniewał się już na niego, był gotów rozmawiać z nim, wyjaśnić, może nawet przeprosić za swoją reakcję, gdyby miał szansę, ale Castiel nie pojawił się w klubie przez tyle czasu. Czuł się winny, że to przez niego, ten mężczyzna znów zamknął się w sobie, nie przychodził tutaj. Martwił się, że może zawiódł się na nim na tyle, że znów się zamknął, że nie chciał już wychodzić więcej ze swojej skorupy, złotej klatki w której się zamknął i zabrał klucz, by nikt już więcej jej nie otworzył, nie chciał go stamtąd wyciągnąć. A teraz gdy go tu spotkał, rozczarował się jeszcze bardziej. Zobaczył, jak idzie do pokoju, by uprawiać seks z jakimś innym chłopakiem. Czuł zazdrość i złość, choć nie do końca rozumiał dlaczego. Ten Pan Castiel nie był nikim dla niego. Był tylko klientem, był miły, dobry, ale nic więcej, nie byli dla siebie nikim. Zachował się tak źle wobec niego, ale chciałby przeprosić, chciał, dopóki nie zobaczył Willa z nim. Oczywiście Castiel mógł uprawiać seks z kim chciał, to był burdel, nie mieli siebie na wyłączność, ale jednak poczuł ukłucie zazdrości. Był zły, że to nie on z nim idzie, to nie jego będzie pieprzył, że zepsuł ich… Sam nie wiedział jak to nazwać… Relację… Teraz było to już nie do odratowania, żaden z nich nie chciał tego ratować, jeśli Castiel wróci do niego, potraktuje go jak każdego innego klienta, oschle, z udawaną atencją, byle przecierpieć i odbębnić.

Podniósł się do siadu i wstał, nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad tym, miał kolejnego klienta umówionego. Był zmęczony, obolały, dziś przyjął już kilku, a jeszcze co najmniej dwóch miał umówionych. Zazwyczaj tacy, który brali go sobie z wyprzedzeniem, mieli wobec niego jakieś specjalne”plany”, jednak oprócz tych byli też ci z klubu, których kokietował na sali, uwodził, by chcieli się z nim przespać, by to jemu zapłacili. Oni zazwyczaj chcieli tylko szybkiego numerku, seksu, bądź zadowolenia ustami, zaspokojenia podstawowych potrzeb, żadnych perwersji, długotrwałych zabaw, zupełnie jakby był tylko lalką do zaspokajania potrzeb. 

Castiel widział tą sytuację podobnie, ale nieco inaczej. Sądził, że tym, co teraz Dean zobaczył przeciął każdą linkę, która łączyła ich. Dean już jakiś czas temu dobitnie uświadomił mu, że są tylko klientem i dziwką, nie było tu mowy o bajkowych historyjkach z happy endem. Wiedział, że jeśli ktoś mu się podobał, to łatwo się zadurzał, ale szybko mu mijało, tak jak i teraz będzie musiało. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego on w ogóle o tym myślał. Teraz ten chłopak wywijał się przed nim, tańczył kokietował, a on nie był w stanie się na tym skupić, w myślach miał tylko Deana i to, jak on to widział, co teraz sobie myśli, co sądzi. Był pogrążony w rozmyślaniach, dopóki nie poczuł dłoń chłopaka sunących mu po udach w stronę pachwin, krocza.

-Nie.- Złapał go za dłonie i łagodnie odsunął. Chłopak zdziwiony patrzył na niego, klęcząc. - Przepraszam, ale nic z tego.- Wstał i podał mu dłoń, by pomóc mu wstać. 

-Ale dlaczego? Zrobiłem coś nie tak?- Nie rozumiał. Stał osłupiały i całkiem nagi. Castiel dostrzegł to i chwycił jego bieliznę, która leżała na podłodze nieopodal. Podał mu je i poczekał, aż chłopak je założy. 

-Proszę. Nie chciałem zmarnować ci czasu.- Powiedział, dając mu plik banknotów. - Po prostu nie mogę.

-Dziękuję.- Odparł zdziwiony, żaden klient nigdy nie zapłaciłby dziwce i nie przepraszał jej za to, że jej nie przeleciał. Zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego podoba się Deanowi. Kiedy tak koło nich stał, tam na korytarzu, czy to napięcie między nimi, ale i jakąś dziwną nic powiązania. - Pójdzie pan do Deana? 

-Nie wiem jeszcze co zrobię, ale na pewno nie pójdę dziś do Deana, żaden z nas nie jest gotowy na jakąkolwiek rozmowę.

-Nie wiem, co między panem i nim jest, ale czuję,że coś jest.- Odważył się głośno powiedzieć. Już w myślach miał widok, jak wielki skandal i problem byłby gdyby okazało się, że ten facet kocha jedną z prostytutek.

-Wybacz, ale to nie twoja sprawa.- Urwał, nie chcąc być wypytywanym. - I nie. Nic między nami nie ma. -Wyznał, nawet jeśli Castiel czuł, że coś się tli się w nim, łącznie z nadzieją, że w Deanie też.- Jeszcze raz przepraszam, nie będzie zajmował ci ani minuty dłużej. - Pożegnał się i wyszedł, zostawiając chłopaka zdziwionego samego w pokoju.


	6. Rozjaśnienie

Castiel stanął przy barze w poszukiwaniu barmana. Trzy dni po tym wszystkim chodził jak struty. Wkurzał i odrzucał wszystkich wokół siebie, nawet kilku pracownikom trochę się dostało. Nie mógł przetrawić tej sytuacji z Deanem, czuł się winny, wiedział, że Dean czuje, że go oszukał, chciał wytłumaczyć. Pomimo tego, że wiedział co Dean o sobie sądził, co sądził o nim i ich obu. Że nie chciałby, by przepraszał, tłumaczył się, nie obchodziło by go to. Chciałby, by Dean wiedział, co tak naprawdę się stało. 

Dlatego po trzech dniach zastanawiania się, dywagowania, czy jednak znów przeszkadzać Deanowi, zmuszać go, do tego by znów słuchał jego biadolenia, zdecydował się przyjść tutaj. Wszedł i od razu skierował się do baru, gdzie barman był idealnym źródłem informacji. Jednak barman chwilowo zniknął na zapleczu, dlatego czekał cierpliwie, rozglądając się po lokalu w poszukiwaniu Deana. 

-Więc jednak pan wrócił. Czyżby do mnie?- Castiel odwrócił się i zobaczył Willa, chłopaka, z którym jak sądził Dean, Castiel się przespał . - Castiel nie zdążył odpowiedzieć na zaczepkę, gdy Will odezwał się z uśmiechem.- Żartuję, szuka pan Deana, co?

-Tak, chciałbym się z nim zobaczyć.- Przyznał.-Nie wiesz może gdzie go znajdę? 

-Niestety nie. Ostatnią godzinę byłem zajęty.- Zdradził. - Raczej ciężko zauważyć, gdzie kto chodzi, kiedy ogląda się tylko na zmianę sufit i prześcieradło. - Zażartował, choć obaj nie uważali tego za śmieszne. W tym momencie z zaplecza wrócił barman, niosąc dwie butelki burbonu i kładąc je na półkę za sobą. - Benny? Wiesz, gdzie jest Dean?- Zapytał barmana, który stanął za ladą tuż przy nich. 

-O to znów pan.- Rozpoznał Castiela. - Jest zajęty na górze. Myślę, że skończą za jakieś pół godziny. - Zdradził. 

-Rozumiem, poczekam. - Oparł.

-Podać panu coś?- Zaproponował barman, już sięgając po szklaneczkę na whiskey.

-Whiskey, z lodem.- Usiadł na stołku, wiedząc, że jeszcze trochę czasu tu spędzi. Po chwili rozmowy z Willem, chłopak udał się na zaplecze, wiedząc, że za niedługo sam będzie miał umówionego klienta i powinien się dla niego przygotować. Castiel cierpliwie czekał. Przyglądał się mężczyznom, który tutaj przychodzili, chłopcom, którzy w kusych strojach wdzięczyli się do nich, tańczyli, podawali drinki, pozwalali się klepać po pośladkach, obmacywać, obłapiać. Aż skrzywił się, gdy zobaczył, jak jakiś młody mężczyzna tak bardzo obłapiał pośladek jednego z chłopców, że wsunął dłoń pod i tak znikłe stringi i nieomal zanurzył palec w chłopaku. Patrzył na to, jak ten zawstydzony i zniesmaczony uśmiecha się zalotnie do bezczelnego klienta, tolerując nieprzyjemne odczucia w tym miejscu. Najchętniej podszedłby i uratował tego młodego chłopaka, przed tym typkiem, przed jego przykrym, bezczelnym zachowaniem, ale wiedział, że nie może, To był burdel, klienci dopóki płacili, mogli robić z tymi chłopakami naprawdę wiele.

Przy każdym następnym zaobserwowanym gościu, bądź pracowniku, zastanawiał się dlaczego tutaj jest. Co skłoniło tych mężczyzn do szukania cielesnej uciechy w takim miejscu, czy samotność, tęsknota, chęć rozładowania napięcia. Zastanawiał się, czy byli wolni i szukali przygody, czy zamężni i być może tylko tutaj mogli być sobą, dostać tego, czego nie dawali im ich partnerzy. Patrzył na tych chłopców i zastanawiał się, dlaczego to robili? Dlaczego sprzedawali swojej ciała? Czy robili to tylko dla pieniędzy? Jakie problemy mieli ci chłopcy, że musieli robić takie rzeczy. Długi, opłaty za studia, za mieszkanie, pomaganie rodzicom, może jakieś choroby, które uleczyć mogły tylko zastrzyki gotówki. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, co musiałoby jego zmusić, czy to teraz czy kiedyś, by zaczął taką pracę. Nie brzydził się tymi chłopcami, wiedział, że przynajmniej spora większość ich tutaj, nie robiła tego dla przyjemności, nie traktowała tego jako pracę na całe życie, z której byliby dumni, jedyne jako przykry, dotkliwy obowiązek, by poradzić sobie z problemami jakie zaserwowało im życie.

Gdy wypił już drugą szklaneczkę, odłożył ją na podkładkę.

-Chyba skończyli. - Barman szepnął, widząc, jak Dean schodzi z dwoma starszymi mężczyznami po schodach na dół do sali. 

-Oni obaj?- Castiel zapytał zdziwiony, że obaj ci mężczyźni obłupili go, dotykali, Dean uśmiechnął się do nich, rozmawiał z nimi. 

-Tak, oni zawsze przychodzą razem.- Castiel patrzył na barmana ze zdziwieniem.- Są parą, lubią patrzeć jak partner zabawia się z kimś innym. - Zdradził szeptem, wiedząc, że nie powinien dzielić się takimi sekretami, zwłaszcza, że i jemu Dean opowiedział o tym w tajemnicy. -Aczkolwiek nie liczyłbym na pana miejscu na seks z Deanem dzisiaj. - Castiel nie rozumiał.- Oni lubią pomęczyć, nie wiem, czy Dean będzie w stanie.- Wyjaśnił widząc niezrozumienie. - Zawołam dla Pana Deana.- Pozostawił go na chwile samego, podchodząc do Deana, dając czas Casowi na poukładanie sobie tej nowej informacji w głowie. Castiel patrzył, jak barman podszedł do chłopaka, mówił coś do niego, Dean spojrzał w kierunku baru, kiwnął głowa do barmana i podszedł do Castiela zmieszany.

-Dzień dobry.- Dean podszedł do niego i przywitał się. Szybko zrezygnował z zasiadania na twardym barowym krześle, które z pewnością sprawiłoby mu teraz ból. Ci dwaj klienci uwielbiali nie tylko patrzeć nawzajem, jak ten drugi zabawia się z prostytutką, ale też uwielbiali brać go razem, co nie zawsze było proste i bezbolesne dla Deana. 

-Witaj Dean. - Castiel podniósł się nieco z szacunku dla Deana. 

\- Co pana sprowadza?- Dean nie rozumiał, czego jeszcze on od niego chciał. Jeśli zamierzał przyjść do niego znów jako klient, nie odmówiłby sposobności do zarobku, wciąż był tylko dziwką i potrzebował pieniędzy, jednak sądził, że Castiel ma go już dość. Chciał spróbować z kimś innym, zobaczyć, jak jest z kimś innym.

-Może usiądziesz?- Zaproponował, czuł się dziwnie, gdy Dean tak stał, w szlafroku, nieco skulony w sobie, zmęczony. Wolałby, by sobie usiadł, nie męczył się. Dean choć nie chciał siadać, nie mógł odmówić Castielowi. Przysiadł jednym pośladkiem, wciąż trzymając stopy na podłodze, by nie siedzieć całym ciężarem. - W porządku?- Cas bacznie obserwował chłopaka, widział, że jest zmęczony, obolały, starał się nie zauważać tych kilku siniaków na udzie, które Dean bezwiednie odsłonił, siadając. 

-Tak, po prostu wymagający klienci. - Dean silił się na sztuczny uśmiech,

-Słyszałem.- Castiel patrzył na niego ze współczuciem.- Że ty z nimi oboma… Tak?

-Tak, tak lubią, kręci ich to. Nie wnikam, póki płacą mi podwójnie…- Mówił obojętnie.

-To trochę dziwne.- Zauważył. On nigdy nie potrafiłby pozwolić swojemu ukochanemu na zdradę, a w dodatku jeszcze gdyby miał na to patrzeć, rozkoszować się tym, że widzi się ukochanego w objęciach kogoś innego, że jemu podoba się to, że ktoś inny jest w nim. 

-Jeszcze mało pan widział… Są różni faceci, różne fantazje, od najprostszych, do najbardziej popapranych.- Wzruszył ramionami. Jeden taki starszy facet, lubi jak siadam mu na kolanach i mówię do niego tatusiu…- Zakpił.

-To jest niesmaczne….- Odrzekł Cas, krzywiąc się nieco. -Wolę nie wiedzieć, co siedzi mu w głowie. Mam nadzieję, że on nie ma dzieci. I nie spełnia swoich chorych fantazji na tobie, bo nie ma odwagi na nich.

-Ja też nie chcę wiedzieć… Ale wiem, że nie ma rodziny… Przynajmniej nie jest sadystą, jak taki jeden...- Zrozumiał, że nie powinien aż tak zdradzać sekretów swoich klientów, więc nie dokończył. 

\- Może się czegoś napijesz?- Zaproponował Castiel, przerywając niezręczną ciszę.

-Nie wolno mi pić w klubie. - Castiel pokiwał głową, w sumie to była jego praca…- Co mogę dla pana zrobić? - Zapytał, nie mając pojęcia, po co w ogóle przyszedł i czego oczekuje.- Jeśli przyszedł pan po seks, to dziś nie jestem już w stanie, mogę co najwyżej zrobić panu loda.- Odrzekł beznamiętnie. Miał szczera nadzieję, że po tych trzech umówionych klientach; tych dwóch przed chwilą i jeszcze jednym wcześniej z sali klubu, będzie mógł się umyć i wrócić do domu, by odpocząć.

-Nie, nie Dean. - Zaprzeczył, nigdy w życiu, nie chciałby teraz go dotykać, męczyć dodatkowo. - Przyszedłem porozmawiać. Przeprosić. Za to na ulicy, nie miałem jeszcze szansy porządnie to zrobić. Dean, ja naprawdę nie chciałem niczego złego, nie chciałem narobić ci problemów. Nie sądziłem wtedy, że to co robię, jest nieodpowiednie, teraz już wiem, że nie powinienem był do ciebie podchodzić. Bardzo przepraszam.- Dean patrzył na Castiela zdziwiony. Nie oczekiwał przeprosin, a Castiel tak się ukorzył, Dean rozumiał, że naprawdę było mu przykro i głupio, było mu miło, że tak wziął sobie do serca jego reakcję, że przyszedł przeprosić, ale jednak wciąż miał z tyłu głowy, że Castiel przyszedł do niego za późno, najpierw wolał zaliczyć innego chłopaka, może nawet chłopców z klubu, gdy akurat go nie było, nie widział.

-Widocznie nie rozumie pan jeszcze tego biznesu.- Zauważył Dean. - Ale niech się pan nie martwi, niech nie przeprasza, nie jestem kimś, kogo należy przepraszać, już prędzej ja powinien. Nawrzeszczałam na pana jak głupi.

-Nie Dean, miałeś powód, bałeś się, że wydam cię przed znajomymi, prawda?

-Trafił pan, oni nic nie wiedzą i chce by tak pozostało.- Cieszył się, że Castiel przynajmniej tyle rozumie.- Ale oni nie są moimi znajomymi, to rodzina.

-Rozumiem, że twój syn o tym nie wie, jednak, wybacz pytanie, w takim razie twoja żona, czy dziewczyna nie wie, czym się zajmujesz? - Zapytał, choć czuł, że to może być niewygodne pytanie.

-Nie, nie!- Dean zaprzeczył, nie wierząc, że Castiel wziął Ellen i Sama za jego żonę i syna.- Ten chłopak, to nie mój syn, to mój brat, Sam. Ma 9 lat. I to nie była moja żona, ani dziewczyna. To sąsiadka, Ellen. Jest dla mnie prawie jak mama, pomaga mi w opiece nad Samem, jest nieoceniona. W ogóle wiesz ile ja musiałbym mieć lat, żeby Sam mógł być mój?- Dean zaśmiał się.

-Rozumiem, przepraszam, nie powinienem był przypuszczać…- To wiele mu wyjaśniło. 

-Już mówiłem, nie musi pan przepraszać. 

-Za jedno muszę na pewno. Za Willa. Nie chciałem z nim iść do pokoju, nie chciałem, żebyś mnie widział.

-Ale nie musi pan mi mówić, chciał pan spróbować z kimś innym tutaj, to w pełni zrozumiałe, w końcu to dom publiczny, rzadko kiedy jakiś klient chodzi tylko do jednego i tego samego chłopaka, lepiej spróbować kilku, zobaczyć który najlepszy.

-Nie, nie! Dean, ja z nim nie spałem. Chcę ci powiedzieć, że z nim nie spałem, chcę byś to wiedział. Wyszedłem wtedy, zwłaszcza wiedząc, że ty… Że ty nas widziałeś, że najpewniej swoje sobie pomyślałeś. Nie chciałem sprawiać ci przykrości.

-Ale nie sprawia pan mi przykrości. Może pan robić, co chce. Nie musi pan rezygnować z innych, bo najpierw sypiał pan ze mną. Nie jest pan do mnie przywiązany…

-Wiem, jednak ja czuję to nieco inaczej.- Po tych słowach na chwilę zapadła niezręczna cisza. 

-Wie pan, tu przychodzi się i wybiera jak z menu. Wysoki, niski, chudy, grubszy, umięśniony, delikatny, top, bottom, co się chce. Nie jestem tutaj jedynym jasnookim blondynem. - Dean dodał, by przerwać tą ciszę. Tutaj znaczenie ma nawet jak jaki chłopak jęczy. Chciał pan spróbować z innym chłopakiem i to całkowicie zrozumiałe. Tu zmienia się nas jak rękawiczki.- Zażartował i lekko się zaśmiał, ale Castiela to nie rozbawiło, nie śmiał się z żartów, które obrażały Deana. 

-I tego nie lubię. -Odezwał się twardym głosem.- Tego, że masz się za nic, za ciało, w które tylko mężczyźni dochodzą. Źle się traktujesz. 

-Po prostu stwierdzam fakty, jesteśmy w burdelu, ja jestem dziwką, to nie jest kochanie,to nie jest związek.- Boleśnie mu to uświadomił. Nie żeby Castiel już tego nie wiedział, ale jednak wiedzieć o tym, a słysząc to od kogoś innego, od Deana, to zupełnie różne odczucia. 

-Wiem. -Odrzekł. - Po prostu chciałem, żebyś to wiedział, na wypadek gdybyś czuł rozżalenie, gdyby było ci przykro, gdybyś może czuł się … - Zazdrosny nie przeszło mu przez gardło. Dean z każdym następnym słowem szerzej otwierał oczy. Castiel zrozumiał, że chyba pomału zaczął sobie wyobrażać więcej w ich relacji niż było naprawdę. - Nie ważne Dean.- Uśmiechnął się do niego, by zamaskować swoje zakłopotanie, swojej uczucia. - Masz rację, niepotrzebnie ci to wszystko mówię. - Dean spojrzał na niego troskliwie, czuł, że przez to, że odtrąca jego odczucia, które te powoli się w Castielu budzą, sprawia mu ból, bo ten dopiero dał radę się podnieść, pomału zaczął komuś ufać. Żałował,że nie może ich odwzajemniać, nie pozwalało na to kim był był, był dziwką, która musiał to robić, pracować ciałem, by dać radę udźwignąć to wszystko co na niego spadło. Czuł, że pomimo, że rani Castiela, musi tak zrobić. On też bardzo go lubił, choć znali się bardzo niedługo, powierzchownie. Castiel w jednym miał rację, był trochę zazdrosny, zabolało go, gdy zobaczył go z Willem, choć wiedział,że nie ma prawa być, Castiel był dla niego nikim, tylko klientem, na pewno nie miał go ani nie był jego. -No nic, nie będę ci już zbierał czasu, na pewno jesteś zmęczony, obolały. - Castiel wstał i Dean podążył za nim. - Tylko to chciałem ci powiedzieć,wyjaśnić.- Mówił oficjalnie, smutno. - Dbaj o siebie Dean. - Poradził. - I pamiętaj, nie jesteś nikim. Nie mów tak o sobie, bo sam w to zaczniesz wierzyć. 

-To brzmi jak pożegnanie. - Zauważył Dean.

-Jest nim, bo wychodzę.- Uśmiechnął się, zwłaszcza czując radość, gdy widział, jak nieco się wystraszył, zaniepokoił, że już więcej się nie zobaczą.

-Wróci pan jeszcze tutaj kiedyś?- Dopytał, by się uspokoić. Musiał wiedzieć. Mimo wszystko lubił tego faceta, był dziwny, ale był miły, dobry dla niego i hojny.

-Mam taką nadzieję Dean. - Nie przestawał się uśmiechać. Cieszył się, że Dean o to pytał, że chciał go jeszcze zobaczyć. - Do widzenia. 

-Do widzenia.- Dean odparł i kiedy Castiel opuścił już klub, wszedł na zaplecze, by wykąpać się, przebrać i móc wrócić do domu.


	7. Braterskie wsparcie

Castiel, gdy wsiadł do do samochodu, miał zamiar jechać do domu. Jednak czuł, że potrzebuje pogadać, chciał spotkać się z bratem. Wiedział, że dzisiejszej nocy, brat ma dyżur w szpitalu, w którym pracował. Jadąc, skręcił w stronę szpitala, zaparkował i znając drogę, udał się do pokoju lekarzy. Jednak tam go nie znalazł, dlatego zapytał jedną z przechodzących pielęgniarek. Ta powiedziała mu, że Gabriel jest na obchodzie i że za niedługo pewnie skończy i na pewno wróci do pokoju lekarzy, by trochę odpocząć. Castiel za pozwoleniem pielęgniarki, usiadł na jednej z kanap w pokoju i poczekał, aż brat wróci. Po kwadransie brat pojawił się w drzwiach, razem z jakąś pielęgniarką. Gdy tylko go zobaczył, szepnął coś do kobiety, która zaraz potem wyszła.

-Cas!- Brat przywitał go. - Co cię tu sprowadza? - Podszedł do ekspresu przelewowego i włączył go. - Kawy? Pokazał kubek. Castiel jednak pokręcił głową. - To opowiadaj. Skoro przyszedłeś tu tak późno, a właściwie tak wcześnie…- Spojrzał na zegarek. - To coś musiało się stać.

-Nie wiem, czy coś się stało, po prostu potrzebowałem pogadać…- Zdradził, patrząc, jak brat nalewa sobie kawy i siada obok niego na kanapie.

-To o czym chciałeś pogadać?- Usiadł ciężko, od razu upijając kawy.

-Tak w sumie, to...To sam nie wiem…- Miotał się. Nawet nie wiedział od czego zacząć.

-Ok, czyli chodzi o Deana…- Szybko się domyślił. - Widziałeś się z nim? 

-Tak… 

-No i?- Gabe nie chciał wyciągać z niego informacji, ale widział, że Cas jest zmieszany.

-Wiesz, poszedłem tam, bo chciałem go przeprosić za tą sytuację, no wiesz…- Gabe pokiwał głową.- Ale też tak ogólnie, porozmawiać. Przyszedłem, gdy akurat miał dwóch klientów.

-W sensie razem?- Dopytał. Nie żeby go to specjalnie dziwiło, nie takie rzeczy już widywał w tego typu klubach.

-Tak, przeraża mnie to trochę jak on pracuje, jak się męczy, ile musi wytrzymywać, jest taki biedny... Oni go tak wykorzystują…

-Cas. Taka jego praca, jest dziwką, to czemu się dziwisz, że sypia z wieloma facetami za kasę…?

-Nie dziwię się, ale mi go szkoda. Gdybyś go widział… Musieli naprawdę go wymęczyć, serce kroiło mi się, gdy widziałem, że jest naprawdę zmęczony i chciałby iść odpocząć. Miał siniaki na udzie i chyba go bolało… tam… Bo nawet trudno mu było usiąść… Zrobiło mi się go szkoda, najchętniej wziąłbym go na ręce, zrobił mu gorącą kąpiel, by się zrelaksował, by go tak nie bolało, a potem ułożył w łóżku i okrył kołdrą, by mógł pospać. 

-Cas… On musi mieć powód dla którego to robi, nie traktuj go jak męczennika.

-Nie traktuje. Po prostu jest mi go szkoda, bo gdy z nim rozmawiam, to widzę, jaki jest delikatny, dobry, troskliwy, mądry, a w tej pracy tak go wykorzystują, wykorzystują jego ciało i duszę.

-Bardzo się przejmujesz… Trochę mnie to martwi…

-Gabe, ja po prostu… Ehhh... Myślę często o Deanie, myślę co robi, z kim to robi, czy jest bezpieczny, czy nie cierpi… Tak jak dziś, przyszedłem go przeprosić, chciałem traktować go z szacunkiem, być wobec niego dobrym, wyjaśnić tę sytuację z tym chłopakiem. Żeby nie czuł się oszukany, odrzucony. A on potraktował się okropnie, wiem, wszyscy łącznie z nim mówią mi, że jest dziwką , a ja tylko klientem, ale ja tak nie mogę, on mówi o sobie tak źle, jakby był nikim, tylko kimś do zaspokajania czyiś potrzeb… A ja tak nie mogę, nie mogę słuchać, ani patrzeć, jak źle się go traktuje, chciałbym, by nie musiał tego wszystkiego robić, by nie musiał być dziwką, nie musiał sprzedawać swojego ciała, chciałbym by był już bezpieczny i nie miał już zmartwień, by nikt go nie dotykał i nie upokarzał…

-Cas...- Brat zatrzymał go, bo dokładnie widział, co tu zaczyna się świecić. Jego stwierdzenie i jednocześnie obawa zaczynała się potwierdzać. - Pamiętasz, co ci mówiłem u rodziców?- Castel nie wiedział o co chodzi.- Miałeś się nie zakochać.

-Ale ja wcale… Nie zakochuję się w nim…- Brat spojrzał na niego takim wzrokiem, że Castiel aż sam stwierdził, że jego słowa są kłamstwem. 

-Cas. Czy chcesz, czy nie, ty zaczynasz się w nim zakochiwać. Podoba ci się fizycznie, rozumie cię, rozumie twoją tęsknotę, stratę. Jest ci wdzięczny za to, że dajesz mu pieniądze i to dużo, dlatego jest dla ciebie dobry, ale zrozum braciszku. On ci tego nie odwzajemni. Tacy jak on nie potrafią i nie mogą kochać.

-Wiem…- Szepnął doskonale zdając sobie z tego sprawę.

-Jest dla ciebie miły, bo to jego praca, płacisz mu, pieprzysz i tyle. Wiem, że ty wychodzisz od niego i dalej jesteś nim zauroczony, bo daje ci wszystko czego na ten czas potrzebujesz, zrozumienie i ukojenie, ale kiedy ty wychodzisz, on o tobie nie myśli, bo zaraz przychodzi kolejny facet i daje mu to, co ty, pieniądze. I jego też oskubie, da się przelecieć i zapłacą mu, potem następny i następny, tak to jest, tak to działa i nic z tym nie zrobisz… 

-Wiem… - Westchnął i przetarł oczy.

-Cassie, ja nie chcę, byś cierpiał. Wiesz, że jesteś mi najbliższy i nie chcę, byś znów musiał przez kogoś cierpieć. Ehhh…- Warknął, czym zdziwił brata.- Przepraszam cię Cassie. To ja cię tam zabrałem, chciałem, żebyś się odprężył, wyszedł do ludzi, a tylko cię naraziłem znów na ból.

-Gabe, o nic się nie obwiniaj, dzięki temu wszystkiemu trochę odżyłem. Nawet jeśli tylko na chwilę…

-Cas. - Przytulił brata ramieniem. - Chcę byś był szczęśliwy, żeby życie ci się już trochę uspokoiło… - Potargał włosy młodszego brata.- Powiedz mi szczerze, co? Że ten Dean ci się podoba, to obaj wiemy, ale to coś więcej?

-Nie wiem Gabe. Dean na pewno mnie nie kocha. Nie wiem nawet, czy w ogóle mu się podobam, czy tylko udaje. - Zauważył, wiedząc, jak wygląda teraz relacja między nim, a chłopakiem. 

-A z twojej strony?

-Nie wiem. Znasz mnie… Chcę mieć kogoś, chcę kogoś kochać, ale co mi po tym, jak on tego nie odwzajemni…?

-Wiem Cas. To trudne. - Próbował pomóc bratu. - Do tego zawsze się łatwo zauroczałeś. Pamiętam naszego lokaja. Jak on miał na imię? Jack? James?

-Jerry.- Dodał, już wiedząc, o co chodzi bratu. 

-No właśnie. Był młody, przystojny, podobał ci się. Ty miałeś z piętnaście lat. Kokietowałeś, robiłeś maślane oczka, aż w końcu go pocałowałeś.

-Gabe, daj spokój, byłem młody, hormony mi buzowały, dopiero co odkryłem, kim tak naprawdę jestem, kto mi się podoba…

-Braciszku, ja rozumiem, tylko, że on nawet nie był gejem…

-Nie wiedziałem tego, nie umiałem wtedy tego rozpoznać. Z resztą nie miał mi tego za złe, tych akcji. 

-Potem szybko odszedł, bo nie dość, że to byłby romans syna pracodawcy z pracownikiem, to jeszcze facet z facetem…

-No w tym czasie, to tylko ty wiedziałeś, że nie podobają mi się dziewczyny. 

-A ty, że ja jestem bi. W sumie nawet dobrze, bo by nas obu wtedy wydziedziczyli. - Cas uśmiechnął się nieco. 

-Dobrze, że jednak nas nie znienawidzili.- Castiel przypomniał sobie, jak razem z bratem, niczym drużyna wyjawili rodzicom, że obaj nie kochają tak, jak wyobrażali to sobie rodzice. Mama zareagowała dobrze, nie miała z tym problemu, choć była zaskoczona. Tata niestety na początku wściekł się, trudno mu było zrozumieć, jak jego synowie mogą kochać innych mężczyzn. Był wściekły, byli poważaną, szanowaną rodziną, a ich synowie tak bezcześcili imię tej rodziny. Był tym bardziej wściekły, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nigdy nie będzie miał synowej, wnuków. Żona próbowała go uspokoić, tłumaczyła, że w takim razie będzie miał zięciów, jego synowie będą szczęśliwi. Chuck mówił, że synowie geje nigdy nie dadzą mu wnuków, nawet nie wiedział na kogo przejdzie majątek. Becky tłumaczyła mu spokojnie, żeby przestał tak wybiegać i że i tak nic nie może z tym zrobić. Jego synowie wolą mężczyzn, a właściwie tylko Castiel, bo Gabriel wyjawił się bardziej jako bi, co dało Chuckowi mylne nadzieje, że jednak może jeden z jego synów się opamięta. Jednak gdy Gabriel przypomniał, że choć podobają mu się zarówno kobiety jak i mężczyźni, to i tak w związku mógłby być tylko z mężczyzną. Z kobietami mógłby go łączyć co najwyżej seks, ale nie związek. Wtedy Chuck na powrót się wkurzył. Obaj synowie, wiedzieli, że trochę to potrwa, nim ich tata zaakceptuje to kim są. Po kilku tygodniach, Chuck pogodził się ze wszystkim. Becky codziennie tłukła mu do głowy, że to jego synowie, i choć nie są tacy, jak zakładał, że będą, to dalej ich dzieci, dalej są tymi samymi chłopakami, co wcześniej, i nie przestaną ich kochać, zaakceptują ich i będą dalej żyć tak jak kiedyś, jak rodzina. Chuck zrozumiał to i zaakceptował ich. Nie miał też problemu z tym, by młodszy syn, Castiel, przejął po nim firmę. Wolał, by obaj synowie kierowali rodzinną firmą, jednak Gabriel wybrał inną drogę, chciał zostać lekarzem, co również cieszyło rodziców. 

-Racja. - Gabe patrzył przez moment na brata. - To co chcesz teraz zrobić? Co?

-Nie mam pojęcia Gabe. Nie wiem, co mam robić. Nie dość, że Dean na pewno ma mnie już dość, to co więcej mnie nie pokocha. Jedyne na co mogę liczyć, to seks.

-Wiesz Cas, od początku, to było więcej niż jasne, że to będzie tylko seks. Dlatego musisz sobie sam odpowiedzieć. Kochasz go?

-Nie wiem Gabe. Lubię go, bardzo. Na pewno coś do niego czuję, chciałbym by między nami coś było, by mnie lubił.Chcę byśmy utrzymywali kontakt, by mógł ze mną rozmawiać. Chciałbym aby było między nami coś więcej niż tylko seks w burdelu. Chciałbym bliżej go poznać, poznać jego problemy, pomóc. Ale on nie będzie chciał. Niby mnie lubi, ale ja ciągle strzelam jakieś gafy, przez co on ma nieprzyjemności. Nie chciałbym sprawiać mu problemów. - Spuścił głowę.

-Cas, w takim razie masz dwa wyjścia. Albo spróbujesz o nim zapomnieć, albo pójdziesz tam i będziesz z nim sypiał. Nie wiem jednak co z twoimi uczuciami. Sądzę, że powinieneś dać sobie spokój. Wiem, że to trudne braciszku, ale wiesz, że ciężko widzieć tu miejsce na miłość. To nie jest materiał na chłopaka, na partnera. On nie będzie mógł ci odwzajemnić tych uczuć. Ale jeśli zrezygnujesz, zostaniesz z nieodwzajemnioną miłością i też będziesz cierpiał, będzie cię bolało, a ja nie chcę, byś cierpiał. 

-Więc co mam zrobić? - Zapytał, nie wiedząc już co robić.- Nie chcę tego urywać, ale nie chcę też żyć ze złudną nadzieją, że Dean kiedyś mnie polubi tak bardziej…- Westchnął. - Co ty byś zrobił?

-Cas, nie jestem tobą, nie czuję tego co ty. Chcę byś był szczęśliwy. Jeśli na razie chcesz, to chodź tam, ale musisz trzymać uczucia na wodzy. Jeśli chodzenie tam pomaga ci otworzyć się na ludzi, to świetnie, ale nie chce, by uczucie do Deana, zablokowało cię na innych chłopaków, na inne miłości. Będzie dobrze Cas, przemyśl sobie wszystko, poukładaj w głowie i pamiętaj, że ja zawsze będę cię wspierał, zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść, pogadać, poradzić się.- Cas pokiwał głową i przytulił się do brata, czym trochę go zaskoczył, bo Castiel raczej nie przepadał za czułościami od czasu wypadku. Mocno go przytulił, czując jakby znów mieli po kilka lat, a młodszy brat przyszedł do starszego po zrozumienie, ukojenie i troskę.


	8. Tydzień strachu

Castiel po długiej wewnętrznej walce, zdecydował, że nie będzie marnował więcej czasu na zamartwianie się, dywagacje. Zaczął chodzić do Deana regularnie. Każdy sobotni wieczór spędzał w klubie. Najpierw Dean był zaskoczony, choć cieszył, że jego ulubiony klient go odwiedzał i jak zawsze był hojny, nie tylko jeśli chodzi o portfel. Z czasem, Dean przyzwyczaił się do jego wizyt, więc był na nie przygotowany, nie brał tego dnia żadnych wymagających klientów, czasem czekał na Castiel już przy drzwiach, by ten nie musiał go szukać, ani na niego czekać. Castiel również przyzwyczaił się do tego, że gdy przychodził, Dean już czekał na niego, zawsze z miłym dla oka uśmiechem, wcale nie sztucznym, jak miało to miejsce z innymi klientami. Castiel przez pewien czas podejrzewał, że ten uśmiech jest szczery, bo cieszył się na jak zwykle większa zapłatę i w dodatku na przyjemność, którą ten zawsze szczodrze go obdarowywał. Jednak z czasem, Dean cieszył się też po prostu na jego towarzystwo. Castiel był zadowolony, pomimo, że wciąż panowała pomiędzy nimi relacja klient - prostytutka, ale Dean nie był już taki oschły. Wciąż się nie spouchwalał, nazywał Castiela na pan, nie przytulał się, ani tym bardziej nie całował. Również swoje życie prywatne zachowywał dla siebie, nie mówiąc nic o sobie. Castiel nie raz nie dwa dopytywał o to, dlaczego tu pracuje, po co mu te pieniądze, jednak Dean milczał. Nie chciał dzielić się z nim swoim prywatnym życiem. Choć sporo rozmawiali. Zawsze nieco przed seksem i nieco po, gdy obaj zbierali siły, by wstać. Dzielili się nieco ze sobą swoimi hobby, ulubioną muzyką. Nieco zbliżyli się do siebie, co cieszyło Castiela, jednak wciąż czuł, że Dean jest przed nim zamknięty, nie chce się zbliżyć, nawet gdyby mógł. Jednak obu na ten czas to odpowiadało. 

Po pewnym czasie nadeszła zima, było coraz chłodniej, śnieg zaczął padać. Castiel ubrał ciepły płaszcz, szalik i jak każdego sobotniego wieczora, udał się do klubu. Zdziwił się, gdy przy drzwiach nie spotkał Deana. Jednak wiedział, że Dean powinien gdzieś kręcić się po klubie, może podłapał jakiegoś klienta i jeszcze z nim nie skończył. Spojrzał na zegarek. Było nie wcześniej niż zazwyczaj przyjeżdżał, dlatego na spokojnie przeszedł się po klubie, szukając go. Gdy nigdzie go nie znalazł, podszedł do baru. 

-Do Deana?- Barman od razu rozpoznał stałego klienta. Castiel skinął.- Nie ma go. 

-Jak to? Zawsze jest w soboty. - Zdziwił się.

-Wiem, ale teraz go nie ma. Wziął wolne. 

-Ale stało się coś?- Zmartwił się. Dean zawsze tutaj był, nawet jeśli czasem był wykończony i obolały, to zawsze Cas wiedział, że nie dzieje się nic tak naprawdę złego. 

-Nie mogę powiedzieć, ale wczoraj był w pokoju ze swoim najbardziej… wymagającym klientem. -Ujął to możliwie jak najdelikatniej. 

-To znaczy?

-Nie powinienem panu mówić…- Westchnął widząc zdeterminowaną twarz Castiela.- To sadysta. - Szepnął cicho, choć i tak grała muzyka i nikt by ich nie usłyszał. - Jest stuknięty. Uwielbia karać, jeśli wie pan co mam na myśli…- Castiel pokiwał głową, wolał sobie nie wyobrażać, co ten mężczyzna zrobił z Deanem. Przestraszył się, że Dean musi być w naprawdę złym stanie, skoro nie przyszedł do klubu.

-Pobił go? - Ledwo wydukał.

-Ten facet, jest okropny, wyżywa się zawsze na Deanie. Z resztą tylko do Deana chodzi. Nie dość, że go lubi, to jeszcze Dean jest jedynym, który wytrzymuje seks z nim. Żaden inny chłopak nie chciał się za niego brać, pomimo, że gość naprawdę dużo płaci.

-Dlaczego on to robi?! - Castiel poczuł taką złość i ból, że nieomal poleciały by mu łzy. 

-Jak się ma nóż na gardle… - Mruknął, choć widział, że Dean powiedział mu swoją tajemnicę w ogromnym zaufaniu i zaznaczył, że nie chce, by ktokolwiek wiedział, zwłaszcza klient, dlaczego robi to wszystko. Jednak wiedział też, Dean jest z tym klientem nieco bliżej niż z jakimikolwiek innymi klientami, ale nie sądził, że chciałby mu się zwierzyć. 

-Nóż? Dlaczego nóż? Ktoś mu grozi? Ma długi? Proszę, niech mi pan powie. Ja naprawdę chcę mu pomóc.- Castiel był zdesperowany. W jednej sekundzie wyobraził sobie, że Dean mógł wcale nie odpoczywać po wizycie wczorajszego klienta, ale może leżał gdzieś na ulicy, pobity, skrzywdzony.

-Nie mogę panu, powiedzieć, to prywatna sprawa Deana i to on powinien panu powiedzieć, jeśli zechce. Niech pan go zapyta jak wróci. Może panu powie.

-Pytałem, nie raz już pytałem. Zawsze mnie zbywa, a ja chcę tylko pomóc, lubię go i chcę być dla niego wsparciem.- Wyjawił, na co barman trochę się skrzywił, zdziwiony. Czuł, że pomału od tego klienta to było coś więcej niż regularne bzykanie. 

-Pan wybaczy, ale naprawdę nie mogę, to decyzja Deana,czy chce o tym komuś powiedzieć czy nie, to dla niego trudne, niech pan zrozumie.

-Rozumiem i dlatego chce mu pomóc. - Widział, że tak nie wyciągnie informacji od barmana, więc zmienił strategię. - Mogę się jakoś skontaktować z Deanem? Zadzwonić? Napisać maila, cokolwiek? 

-Przykro mi, ale nie mogę podać panu żadnych personaliów Deana, to są bardzo chronione informacje, nie tylko klienci są tu chronieni, pracownicy również. Nie mogę mieć pewności, czy nie jest pan jakimś stalkerem.

-Nie jestem…. -Warknął. - Po prostu się martwię, czy z Deanem wszystko w porządku, czy nie leży gdzieś pobity, czy żyje, czy jest cały i zdrowy. Czy nie potrzebuje lekarza, pomocy.

-Naprawdę mi przykro. I tak powiedziałem panu więcej, niż komukolwiek, kiedykolwiek tutaj.

-Rozumiem, więc co mam zrobić? Wie pan, chociaż kiedy Dean będzie?

-Niestety nie. Zadzwonił tylko do szefa, że bierze wolne, ale nie wiem na ile dni.

-W porządku, dziękuję.- Castiel uśmiechnął się nikło do barmana, po czym zabrał płaszcz i wyszedł z klubu.Wrócił do domu, cały czas myśląc o Deanie, bał się o niego, a słowa barmana wcale go nie uspokoiły, wręcz przeciwnie. Dean zawsze tam był, a teraz był nie wiadomo gdzie i w jakim stanie. 

Zmartwiony Castiel zaczął chodzić do klubu codziennie, byle by spotkać Deana, upewnić, się, że wszystko jest w porządku i Deanowi nic złego się nie stało. Barman zauważył, że Castiel co wieczór przychodzi, spodziewał się go na tyle, że kiedy Castiel wchodził do klubu i barman akurat go zauważał, kiwał mu tylko głową na nie, Deana dziś również nie ma. Castiel z każdym dniem panikował coraz bardziej. Bał się myśleć, jak bardzo ten sadysta musiał skatować Deana, że ten nie był w stanie przez tyle dni przyjść do klubu. Castiel był już na tyle zdesperowany, że poprosił brata, by zorientował się, czy nie ma żadnego Deana w jakimkolwiek szpitalu. Gabriel nie miał łatwego zadania, ponieważ nie znali nazwiska chłopaka, jednak po sprawdzeniu wszystkich najbliższych szpitali, znaleźli tylko jednego Deana, który jak się okazało miał ponad sześćdziesiąt lat. Castiel jednocześnie odetchnął, że Dean nie znajduje się w żadnym szpitalu, ale jednak wciąż nie przestał się martwić. Oczywiście Gabriel również teraz przypomniał mu, że za bardzo angażuje się emocjonalnie, ale Cas miał to gdzieś, liczyło się to, by znaleźć Deana. 

Castiel po tygodniu szukania Deana, przyszedł do klubu, już nieco zrezygnowany, spodziewając się po raz kolejny tej samej wiadomości. Jednak, gdy wszedł i podszedł bliżej baru, barman zobaczył go i gestem wskazał, by podszedł bliżej. 

-Doczekał się pan.- Wyszczebiotał. 

-Jest? Gdzie?- Zapytał krótko, chcąc jak najszybciej uzyskać odpowiedź. 

-Na scenie, tam z tyłu.- Wskazał kierunek. Castiel od razu rzucił się w tamtą stronę. Ucieszył się i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył, jak Dean zgrabnie wygina się na scenie, tańcząc, wypinając się, wdzięcząc, kokietując. Musiał przyznać, że wyglądał naprawdę ponętnie, ciało miał wręcz idealne, poczucie rytmu, grację, seksapil. Przez moment patrzył na niego, a właściwie na jego plecy, dopiero po chwili upajania się tym widokiem, usiadł na jednej z kanap, gdzie niedaleko siedzieli jeszcze dwaj mężczyźni, którzy również podziwiali. Dopiero po chwili, Dean dostrzegł Castiela. Nie dając za wiele po sobie poznać, spojrzał mu w oczy i posłał uśmieszek. Castiel ucieszony obserwował tańczącego Deana, gdy dojrzał już przybladnięty siniak pod pośladkiem, który Dean starał się ukryć pod makijażem. Przypatrzył się baczniej i dostrzegł jeszcze dwa. Czerwona sznytę tuż nad linią bokserek, pokrytą niewielkim strupem i jeszcze jeden siniak na nadgarstku. Wkurzył się i chciał jak najszybciej wyjaśnić całą tę sytuację.

Gdy Dean skończył tańczyć, zszedł na chwilę na zaplecze klubu, by się odświeżyć i zaraz potem wyjść do Castiela, bo już słyszał od barmana Bennyego, jakie cyrki tutaj wyprawia. Jednak nie musiał wychodzić, ponieważ po chwili usłyszał otwierające się drzwi i odparowującego przez nie Castiela. Za nim wpadł jeden z ochroniarzy, który próbował go zatrzymać. Złapał Castiela i zaczął wyszarpywać go z pokoju.

-Spokojnie Hugo. Zajmę się tym. - Dean oznajmił ochroniarzowi, który puścił Castiela i pozwolił mu wejść do środka, samemu wychodząc. 

-Gdzie byłeś?! Co się z tobą przez ten czas działo?!- Castiel naskoczył na niego od razu, gdy drzwi za ochroniarzem się zamknęły. 

-Spokojnie, tygrysie.- Dean odszczeknął się z uśmiechem.- Martwiłeś się pan o mnie?

-Oczywiście, że się martwiłem, zniknąłeś na cały tydzień, po tym jak przyjąłeś jakiegoś klienta sadystę, bałem się, że coś ci się stało, że cię skrzywdził, albo coś innego ci się stało, w końcu nic o tobie nie wiem, nie wiem, jakie masz problemy. Bałem się do cholery!

-Benny ma za długi język.- Dean zaśmiał się. Barman był jego najlepszym przyjacielem tutaj, ale czasem mówił za dużo i za dużo zdradzał. - Ale mówił mi, że się pan martwił. Przychodził pan tu codziennie, szukał mnie pan, chciał się skontaktować. Aż tak bardzo się pan za mną stęsknił?- Dean zakręcił biodrami kokieteryjnie.

-Dobrze wiesz, że nie chodzi o seks. - Castiel warknął widząc sugestywny gest chłopaka.

-Niech pan posłucha, miło mi, że się pan tak troszczył. Ale to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy mnie tak wyobracał. Ok? Tym razem, było nieco brutalniej, wyżył się nieco bardziej, ale zapłacił jeszcze więcej…

-I przez to więcej, musiałeś się leczyć przez kilka dni?! Dean! Żadne pieniądze nie są warte takich katuszy.

-Są warte, kiedy się ich potrzebuje. Zobaczyłem moje wynagrodzenie i wszystkie bóle zniknęły.

-Jasne. Już cie wierzę. Dlatego masz te siniaki, i tu te pręgi?- Zauważył. Gdy spojrzał na Deana z bliska, dojrzał, że na jeszcze kilka sznyt na plecach, które były już ledwo widoczne. 

-Aż tak je widać?- Dean obrócił się plecami do lusterka, by spojrzeć. - Cholera, przecież je przypudrowałem. myślałem, że dobrze je zamaskowałem. 

-Dean! - Chłopak spojrzał na niego butnie. - Proszę, powiedz mi co się dzieje. Jakie masz problemy? Na pewno mogę ci jakoś pomóc, ale nie zrobię tego, gdy będę działać po omacku, muszę wiedzieć. Co się dzieje, że tak desperacko potrzebujesz pieniędzy?

-Nie pana sprawa. To mój prywatny problem i chcę zatrzymać to dla siebie, nie będę wszystkim klientom opowiadał o moich problemach.- Założył ręce na piersi.

-Myślałem, że nie jestem jak każdy.- Wytknął ze smutkiem. 

-Nie może mi pan pomóc. Chyba, że zechce mnie pan teraz przelecieć i dać mi pieniądze. Tak mi pan pomoże.

-Nie chcę, po tym co ostatnio przeszedłeś cię męczyć, już i tak na pewno masz dziś klientów. Nie chcę ci dokładać. Ale mogę dać ci pieniądze,tak po prostu.- Zaczął sięgać po portfel do kieszeni.

-Nie mogę ich wziąć, Crowley, by mnie zwolnił, gdybym na terenie klubu wziął od pana pieniądze. - Castiel wysunął rękę z kieszeni. - Mogę zrobić panu loda i za to mi pan zapłaci. - Castiel patrzył na niego przez chwilę, wiedział, że propozycja Deana jest poważna.

-Chyba żartujesz. Tutaj? - Zapytał po dobrej chwili. Nie zależało mu na tym, by Dean cokolwiek robił, nawet tego nie chciał, ale chciał wspomóc Deana. Czuł, jeśli tylko da mu choć trochę pieniędzy, to może uratuje go od kolejnego przyjmowania takich trudnych klientów. 

-Możemy tutaj, jeśli panu to nie przeszkadza. Jak trzeba, to znajdę jakiś pokój.- Zadeklarował. 

Dean, ja…- Castiel chwilę się zastanawiał. Wiedział, że Dean inaczej nie będzie chciał przyjąć gotówki. -Nikt tu nie wejdzie?- Zapytał. Dean uśmiechnął się, podszedł do drzwi i zamknął zamek. 

-Proszę- Dean wskazał Castielowi krzesło, na którym mógł wygodnie spocząć. -Pozwoli pan?- Dean sięgnął po poduszkę z jednej z kanap i rzucił ją koło stóp Castiela. Ten patrzył tylko tempo na niego. Dean uklęknął na poduszce i od razu zabrał się za swoją pracę. Choć Castiel nie był w stanie do końca się rozluźnić i cieszyć tym, czuł, że Dean wkłada całe serce w sprawienia mu przyjemności. Gdy tylko Dean skończył, Castiel szybko wstał, pozapinał się. 

-Proszę.- Castiel wyciągnął portfel i wręczył mu sowitą zapłatę. 

-Naprawdę panu dziękuję. - Dean był mu wdzięczny. Doceniał jego troskę i szczodrość, jednak nie był gotowy, by dzielić się z klientem tak prywatnymi problemami, czuł, że musi ze wszystkim poradzić sobie sam. Musiał być silny, nie łamać się. Polegał tylko na sobie, wierzył, że musi poradzić sobie sam.

-Proszę, uważaj na siebie.- Odpowiedział proszącym głosem. Dean nie wiedział co na to odpowiedzieć. Przez moment patrzyli na siebie.

-Za niedługo mam umówionego klienta. - Przerwał niezręczną ciszę.

-On też jest taki…?- Próbował się dowiedzieć, czy ma znów o co się martwić.

-Nie, to zwykły klient, a nawet jeśli, to nie powinno to pana obchodzić.- Zauważył.

-Wiesz, że chce twojego dobra, nie chcę, by ktoś cię skrzywdził. Na pewno dasz sobie radę? Nie jesteś tam…?- Zapytał, choć nie chciał wyciągać od Deana intymnych informacji. Jednak martwił się co do stanu jego zdrowia. Jeśli ten facet skrzywdził go tak na zewnątrz, równie dobrze mógł się wyżyć i wewnątrz, co było jeszcze gorsze i zagrażało jego zdrowiu.

-Jest w porządku, już od kilku dni jest. - Zauważył. faktycznie przez pierwsze trzy dni leczył się, uważał na siebie, dbał o siebie, jednak po czasie co innego zajęło jego czas i myśli. - Ale miałem jeszcze inne sprawy, które się zbiegły. Niech się pan o mnie nie martwi. Dam sobie radę, zawsze daję.

-Wierzę ci, ale chcę tylko…

-Bym był bezpieczny wiem- Dokończył.- Ale mam klientów i pracę taką jaką mam. Potrzebuję pieniędzy i tak je właśnie zarabiam.

-Rozumiem, wierzę, że masz powód, by to robić, ale po prostu nie chce, byś musiał robić to z takimi oprawcami….

-Co i z kim robię, to moja sprawa.- Odszczeknął się, mając dość, tych ojcowskich rad i rządzenia.- Niech pan już mi nie mówi, co mogę, a czego nie mogę. Jestem dorosły i wiem, co robię. Niech mi pan nie rozkazuje. 

-Przepraszam, po prostu skręca mnie, jak wiem, że cierpisz.

-Niech się pan nie martwi, zawsze daję sobie jakoś radę. Niech pan zajmie się swoimi problemami, nie moimi.- Uśmiechnął się. -Dziękuje za pieniądze. .- Dean zabrał gotówkę, odryglował drzwi i wyszedł razem z Castielem. - Do zobaczenia.- Dean odszedł od mężczyzny, zostawiając go samego.

-Właśnie zajmuję się moimi problemami. - Wymruczał Castiel i opuścił klub.


	9. Sponsor

Odkąd Castiel upewnił się, że z Deanem wszystko w porządku, uspokoił się, lepiej spał. W pracy lepiej mu szło, wreszcie mógł się skupić na pracy, pracownicy przestali go omijać w obawie, że się na nich wyżyje. Szef był zawsze spokojny, miły, dobry i na ogół nie przenosił życia prywatnego do pracy, ale jednak gdy widzieli go takiego smutnego, wkurzonego, zezłoszczonego, woleli nie kusić losu.

Castiel powiadomił brata, że Dean pojawił się już w klubie, względnie cały i bezpieczny. Gabriel również odetchnął uspokojony. Cieszył się, nie tylko dlatego, że sam martwił się o chłopaka, bo mogło stać mu się dużo złych rzeczy, które mogły się skończyć naprawdę źle, ale także dlatego, że jego brat mógł być spokojniejszy, nie musiał się już zamartwiać. 

Castiel nie chciał wspominać mu, że wciąż nie jest do końca uspokojony, widząc, jak Dean się traktuje, co ze sobą robi, co mu robią. Nie chciał już zawracać głowy bratu, który i tak większość swojego życia poświęcał jemu i jego problemom. Długo myślał na tym, jak mógłby pomóc Deanowi. Wiedział, że jest natarczywy, usilnie chciał wyciągnąć od Dean informacje. Dean był wobec niego ostrożny jak wobec wszystkich innych klientów. I tak Castiel miał wrażenie, że dopuścił go bliżej niż kogokolwiek innego. Jednak to wciąż nie dawało mu spokoju. Chciał wiedzieć więcej, zrobić dla niego więcej. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał takiej osoby, jak Dean. Wiedział, że ma problemy, ale nie załamywał się, walczył, był twardy, choć pod tą twardą skorupą, nieczułego, powabnego, seksownego, z bezczelnym uśmieszkiem chłopaka do towarzystwa, krył się miły, delikatny chłopiec, który pragnął ciepła, zrozumienia i pomocy, o którą nie chciał, bądź bał się prosić. Castiel był ciekawy, czym tak bardzo doświadczyło go życie, że był taki ostrożny. Może po prostu bał się utraty pracy, dlatego ślepo podporządkowywać się zasadom nałożonym przez szefa klubu byleby utrzymać posadę, nawet za cenę własnego dobra i zdrowia. Być może gdyby nie ta praca, stałby się Deanowi coś naprawdę złego, może nawet nie byłoby go tu już. 

Castiel miał najczarniejsze myśli. Błądził po omacku, nie wiedząc, czy może pomóc jeszcze jakoś inaczej, czy tylko pieniędzmi, które daje mu za jego specyficzne usługi. Długo zastanawiał się, co mógł zrobić, kogo poruszyć, by mu pomóc, ale dotarło do niego, że choć może i miałby jakieś znajomość, mógłby zapewnić wiele, już same pieniądze wydawały się dość pomocne, to wciąż czuł, że robi za mało. 

Najbardziej wkurzało go jednak to, że pomimo, że Dean jest zmuszony do takiej pracy, to nie czuje się, jakby musiał to robić, a raczej jakby był pogodzony z losem, z tym, że musi się sprzedawać. Na pewno wiele kosztowało go podjęcie takiej decyzji, by to robić, ale jeszcze więcej, by to zaakceptować, potrafić z tym żyć, a co więcej obrócić swoją dość poniżającą pracę w coś, o czym może normalnie rozmawiać, żartować, jakby to była najzwyklejsza praca w biurze, czy sklepie. Otwarcie przyznawał, że jest dziwką, nie wywyższał się, nie próbował oszukiwać, ale mówił o sobie tak obraźliwie, jakby to co się działo, było tym na co zasłużył. Castiel nie mógł słuchać, gdy taki wrażliwy, dobry, mądry chłopak, poniżał się, upokarzał, jakby jedynym co potrafił, to leżeć pod mężczyznami i ich zadowalać. 

Przez cały kolejny dzień zastanawiał się, co może zrobić i wymyślił. Wiedział, że nie ma szans na to, by podszedł do niego znów gdzieś na ulicy. Dean wściekłby się znów na niego, gdyby go zobaczył po godzinach pracy. W dodatku Castiel nie miał pojęcia, gdzie go szukać. Wiedział też, że w klubie Dean nie czuje się do końca komfortowo, gdy tylko tam wchodził, zakładał maskę, którą zajmował dopiero w domu. W domu publicznym, nie zdecydowałby się na szczerą rozmowę, ani na wzięcie jakiejkolwiek gotówki, a Castiel nie zamierzał niewiadomo jak wykorzystywać chłopaka, już inni klienci bez skrupułów, to robili.

Castiel namyślał się, co zrobić i w końcu postanowił. Mniej więcej wiedział, kiedy klub się zamyka. Dlatego wsiadł w samochód w środku tygodnia, kiedy w klubie nie było aż tak wiele klientów jak w weekend, zaparkował z tyłu, przy wyjściu pracowniczym i postanowił czekać, aż Dean wyjdzie po pracy. Parking był duży i dość ciemny, bo lampy dawały światło tylko miejscami. Jednak przy wejściu było dość jasno, przez co widział wszystko dokładnie. Wielu pracowników wychodziło, widział też tego szefa klubu, Crowleya, kilku ochroniarzy, innych pracowników. Zeszło mu dość długo, a wieczór był zimny. Ale doczekał się. Dean wyszedł zakładając w pośpiechu czapkę i niezbyt ciepłą kurtkę. Śnieg padał, nazbierały się też już spore zaspy. Castiel widząc go, wysiadł z samochodu i podszedł do niego, chrupiąc stopami po śniegu. 

-Dean?- Sapnął cicho, by zwróć uwagę zabieganego Deana. Ten przestraszony obrócił się i wycelował w niego pojemnikiem z gazem pieprzowym.- Spokojnie! To tylko ja!- Castiel podniósł dłonie w geście poddania się. Dean odetchnął głęboko i opuścił gaz, schował go do kieszeni.

-Ale mnie pan przestraszył!- Dean naprawdę się przeraził. Miał taką a nie inną pracę, faceci bywali różni i mogli chcieć różnych rzeczy. Bał się, że to jeden z takich facetów, który chciałby go tylko dla siebie, mógłby go skrzywdzić, byle go dostać. Usłyszał czyjeś kroki na śniegu, a że było ciemno i dość strasznie, postanowił się bronić. Już jakiś czas temu, w obawie o swoje bezpieczeństwo kupił gaz, by w razie czego móc się bronić. Zawsze gdy wychodził z klubu było jeszcze ciemno, zwłaszcza zimą, w dodatku jeździł do domu dość daleko autobusem, musiał wystawać na przystankach. -Co pan tu robi w ogóle?

-Dean… Mam pewną sprawę do ciebie.

-Boże już myślałem, że pan jest jakimś stalkerem albo coś. Że chce mnie pan porwać, albo czegoś pan ode mnie będzie chciał. - Dean założył ręce na piersi. Nieco trząsł się z zimna, zwłaszcza że dopiero co był jeszcze w ciepłym klubie. 

-Nie, nie Dean. Nic ci nie zrobię. Jesteś bezpieczny. Nie bój się.- Zapewnił. Tego Dean był akurat pewny, choć musiał przyznać, że ta akcja na parkingu jest co najmniej dziwna. - Jest ci zimno? - Zapytał, widząc, jak Dean się trzęsie. 

-Trochę, nieważne, co to za sprawa? Nie mam za dużo czasu.- Dean wiedział, że jeśli chce zdążyć na autobus, musi już stąd wybiec, bo następny był dopiero za godzinę, a nie uśmiechało mu się czekać na mrozie. 

-Proszę. - Castiel ściągnął szalik, nieco go rozłożył, i opatulił nim Deana tak, by nie zakrywał nie tylko szyi, ale też trochę ramiona. 

-Nie, nie. To pańskie. - Dean już zaczął ściągać szalik. Z dziwił się, gdy zobaczył wystającą metkę z logiem drogiej, dobrze znanej firmy. Tym prędzej próbował mu wcisnąć szalik w dłoń.

-Weź, jest ci zimno. Masz taką lekką ta kurtkę. Chociaż trochę cię to ochroni przed zimnem. 

-Dziękuję, ale to tylko dziś, ja wypiorę ten szalik i go panu oddam, kiedy pan przyjdzie do klubu, albo odniosę jutro gdziekolwiek pan będzie chciał.

-Nie ma potrzeby. Zatrzymaj go. - Zapewnił choć, Dean wiedział, że i tak go upierze i odda mu przy następnej okazji.- To nie wszystko co dla ciebie mam.

-To znaczy?- Dean niecierpliwił się. Wiedział, że zapewne i tak nie zdąży już na autobus i będzie musiał wracać tak daleko pieszo, albo czekać na przystanku. W zimnie i ciemności.

-Zastanawiałem się, jak mogę ci pomóc, nie chciałem przyjąć ode mnie pieniędzy w klubie, dlatego przyszedłem tutaj. Proszę.- Castiel wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza kopertę i podał ją Deanowi. Chłopak przez chwilę patrzył na wyciągniętą do niego kopertę i po chwili z oporem je przyjął. Cały czas patrząc na Castiela, otworzył kopertę i zajrzał do środka.

-O boże! - Dean krzyknął zdziwiony, zakrywając usta dłonią.- Ile tego tu jest?

-Trzy tysiące dolarów. 

-To dla mnie?- Dean patrzył w kopertę jak zaczarowany. 

-Tak. Wiedziałem, że nie będziesz chciał tego przyjąć w klubie, ale tutaj nie musisz się martwić, całość jest dla ciebie.

-Ale dlaczego? Ja nie mogę tego przyjąć, to jest za dużo, ja nie będę mógł tego panu oddać. Proszę to zabrać.- Wyciągnął kopertę w jego stronę.

-Możesz i nalegam. Chcę ci pomóc, bo jesteś naprawdę fajnym, wartościowym chłopakiem. Mam nadzieje, że te pieniądze cię wspomogą, przynajmniej trochę.

-Proszę pana…-Dean cały czas patrzył w szoku. - Ja nie mogę tego przyjąć, co innego w klubie, gdy robię coś dla pana, a tutaj niczym nie zasłużyłem.

-Dean, ja po prostu chęć cię wesprzeć, nawet jeśli nie wiem, dlaczego robisz to wszystko.

-Na pewno jest coś, co chciałby pan w zamian.- Deana pokazał kopertę. Po chwili namysłu wpadł na to, że może ten klient po prostu wybrał taki sposób, by się do niego zbliżyć, na pewno chciał czegoś od niego, seksu na wyłączność, albo udziału w jakiś różnych przyjęciach dla bogatych panów, w których już kiedyś brał udział i wolałby więcej tego nie robić. 

-Dean…- Castiel nie sądził, że Dean przyjmie pieniądze bez podejrzeń.- Niczego od ciebie nie chcę. Nasz układ zostaje bez zmian, będę przychodził do klubu jak dawniej, nic więcej. Te pieniądze to taka premia. Chcę ci tylko pomóc.

-I naprawdę nie muszę ich oddawać?- Castiel pokręcił głową z uśmiechem. Miło patrzyło się na chłopaka, gdy ten wielki głaz, który ciążył mu na plecach, nieco się zmniejsza. - Nie chce pan, bym coś podpisał? To dużo pieniędzy.

-Nie, nic nie musisz podpisywać, ani robić. Zabierz te pieniądze.

-Na pewno?- Upewnił się jeszcze raz, bo wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

-Na pewno.

-Ale na pewno jest coś, czym mógłbym się odwdzięczyć, może ma pan na mnie ochotę, to jeśli pan chce, to możemy…

-Nie, nie Dean. Nie musisz, na pewno jesteś zmęczony po tylu godzinach pracy. Wpadnę w weekend i to nadrobimy, jeśli będziesz na siłach.- Uśmiechnął się, aby trochę rozweselić Deana, który z każdą chwilą nieco bardziej się uśmiechał. - No może jednak chcę czegoś.- Dean westchnął. Tak jak myślał, w życiu nie było nic za darmo. Aż się przestraszył co ten klient mógłby chcieć za taką sumę pieniędzy. Jednak był gotowy zgodzić się na wszystko, bo te pieniądze bardzo mu pomagały.

-Co mogę dla pana zrobić?- Zapytał, będąc przygotowanym na wszystko. Udawał twardego, choć bał się, że ten miły, dobry klient, mógłby okazać się jednak jakimś psychopatą.

-Dwie rzeczy.- Dean przełknął ciężko i słuchał uważnie.- Pierwsza, za część tych pieniędzy, kupisz sobie kurtkę zimową, ciepłą, w której już nie zmarzniesz.

-Słucham?- Dean zdziwił się, spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale nie tego. Już czekał na sprośne, dziwne, zboczone propozycje, a tutaj takie coś.

-Dean, nie pozwolę, byś przez całą zimę przechodził w takiej lekkiej kurtce, dlatego proszę, kup sobie jakąś porządną, ciepłą kurtkę. Dobrze?- Dean zdziwiony pokiwał głową.- Tylko ją kup, bo w weekend sprawdzę.- Zażartował. Dean uśmiechnął się. 

-A ta druga rzecz?- Serce Deana znów zaczęło bić mocniej, szybciej.

-Proszę, byś powiedział mi, co się dzieje. - Dean spuścił głowę. W jednym momencie poczuł ulgę i ciężar.

-Proszę pana, ja naprawdę nie chcę panu mówić. To jest zbyt prywatne. Ale proszę wierzyć, że te pieniądze spożytkuję jak najlepiej.- Próbował wytłumaczyć, bez zdradzania swojej tajemnicy.- Jestem bardzo wdzięczny za te pieniądze, ale proszę, niech pan na mnie nie naciska. - Mówił proszącym głosem. Castielowi aż łamało się serce.

-Rozumiem Dean. Naprawdę. Nie martw się. Jeśli naprawdę nie chcesz, to nie mów, choć wolałbym wiedzieć. Ale powiedz mi tylko jedna rzecz, dobrze?- Dean pokiwał niepewnie głową.- Czy coś ci grozi? Nie musisz mówić, czy to długi, jacyś gangsterzy, czy cokolwiek. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy żyjesz w niebezpieczeństwie i czy mam się o co martwić.

-Proszę pana. - Dean odetchnął. Cieszył się, że rozumie. Zdziwił się, że zależy mu na nim aż tak bardzo.- Nic mi nie grozi. Nie jestem w niebezpieczeństwie, nikt mi nie grozi. Nie musi się pan o mnie martwić.

-Na pewno? Nie kłamiesz?- Dopytał.

-Nie, ze mną wszystko w porządku.

-Skoro nie chodzi o ciebie, to…

-Przepraszam, ale nic więcej panu nie powiem.- Dean przerwał grzecznie.

-Dobrze, cieszę się chociaż na tyle, że mi zaufałeś i że jesteś bezpieczny. Będę spokojniejszy, wiedząc, że nic ci się nie dzieje.

-To ja dziękuje panu, nikt nigdy nie zrobił dla mnie czegoś takiego. - Dean schował kopertę do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki. - Gdybym tylko mógł, mógłby pan mnie mieć za darmo kiedy tylko pan chce, ale szef się na to nie zgodzi, on musi mieć swój procent…

-Nie oczekuje od ciebie niczego w zamian, ani darmowego seksu, ani żadnych innych gestów, chcę tylko byś był bezpieczny. Gdybyś miał jakieś problemy, albo zdecydował się kiedykolwiek mi zwierzyć ze swoich problemów, to pamiętaj, że możesz na mnie liczyć.- Castiel sięgnął jeszcze do portfela i wyciągnął swoja wizytówkę.- Weź ją w razie czego. Możesz dzwonić, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował. Pieniędzy, pomocy, wsparcia.

-Dziękuję, naprawdę dziękuje.- Castiel uśmiechnął się.- Wracasz do domu?- Dean pokiwał głową.- Daleko mieszkasz?

-Tak, ale za jakieś czterdzieści minut mam autobus, poradzę sobie, od dawna tak jeżdżę.- Uśmiechnął się. 

-Odwiozę cię, chodź.- Cas zaproponował, ale Dean zaprzeczył.

-Nie, dziękuję. Nie powinienem.- Nie chciał dodawać, że na wszelki wypadek, wolałby, by Castiel nie wiedział, gdzie mieszka.

-Wolisz, bym nie wiedział, gdzie mieszkasz, co?- Castiel zapytał retorycznie.- W porządku, nie martw się. Dam ci w takim razie na taksówkę.- Castiel znów chciał sięgnąć po portfel.

-Nie, dał mi pan tyle pieniędzy, a jeszcze na taksówkę chce mi pan dawać? 

-W porządku, jak chcesz. -Schował portfel.- Ale chcę, byś wziął tą taksówkę, dobrze? Nie chcę, byś wracał w ciemnościach w zimie.

-Dobrze, tyle mogę dla pana zrobić.- Dean uśmiechnął miło. Castiel bardzo lubił ten uśmiech.

-No dobrze, to jedź, tam jest postój taksówek. - Wskazał kierunek.- I kup proszę tą kurtkę, dobrze?- Dean pokiwał głową.

-Proszę pana. Ja naprawdę panu dziękuje. Nie ma pan pojęcia ile to dla nie znaczy, że pan tak mnie wspiera. 

-Cieszę się, że mogę pomóc. -Uśmiechnął się. - Do zobaczenia w sobotę. 

-Do zobaczenia. Deana odwzajemnił się uśmiechem i po pożegnaniu się, odszedł w stronę stojących niedaleko taksówek. Wciąż był w szoku przez to wszystko, co się stało. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że właśnie dostał taką wielką, bezzwrotną pożyczkę, za którą w dodatku nie musi nic robić. Był przyzwyczajony, że każdy klient, jeśli coś dla niego robił, dodawał parę dolarów jako napiwek, to chciał coś w zamian, a ten nie chciał niczego oprócz tego, by kupił sobie kurtkę, by nie marzł. Castiel nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo te pieniądze mu się teraz przydadzą. 

Castiel w tym czasie, wsiadł do samochodu i wrócił do domu, będąc wreszcie uspokojonym.


	10. Ratunek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +18

Następny tydzień był ciężki. Rodzinna firma brała udział w sporym przetargu, o którego wygranie starali się już od dłuższego czasu. Cała firma świętowała, gdy ogłoszono, że to firma Novaków, go wygrała. Castiel zaprosił wszystkich pracowników w piątek wieczorem do restauracji, choć przyjęcie szybko zmieniło się w imprezę. Castiel musiał przyznać, że dawno nie bawił się tak dobrze. Czuł, że wreszcie odżył i co więcej miał powód do świętowania. Układało mu się w firmie, sytuacja z Deanem była spokojna, wiedział, że Dean nie jest w niebezpieczeństwie, nikt nie czyha na niego. Wciąż martwił się tym, co Dean zrobił, a właściwie co mu zrobiono, jak go traktowano i jak sam siebie traktował, ale wiedział, że na rozwiązanie tego wszystkiego trzeba czasu. 

Tego wieczora bawił się na tyle świetnie, że naprawdę cieszył się, że następnego dnia jest sobota i nie musi iść do pracy. Nie byłby w stanie zwlec się z łóżka przed piętnastą, a następne godziny były wypełnione nieustającym pragnieniem i bólem głowy. Choć z bólem serca, zrezygnował z co tygodniowego wypadu do klubu. Choć wiedział, że odbije sobie to w poniedziałek wieczorem, po pracy, tak by się odstresować. 

Gdy tylko skończył pracę w poniedziałek, przyjechał do domu, wziął prysznic, przebrał się i pojechał do klubu. Żwawo wszedł do środka i zaczął się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu Deana. Wiedział, że chłopak w weekendy zazwyczaj głównie przyjmuje klientów, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak wyglądają wieczory Deana w tygodniu. Na pierwszy rzut oka nigdzie go nie widział. Przez chwilę chodził po klubie, szukając go, przy klientach, na scenach, jednak nie było tu wielu mężczyzn, więc poszło mu dość szybko. Zdecydował, jak zwykle zapytać barmana, który przyjaźnił się z Deanem i zapewne wiedział, że ten teraz jest. Podszedł do baru i przez moment czekał. Barman, gdy tylko wyszedł z zaplecza, dostrzegł go i ze zmieszaniem na twarzy podszedł. 

-Dzień dobry.- Barman silił się na uśmiech. -Nie było pana w sobotę. Dean mi mówił.

-Dzień dobry. Tak, nie mogłem, ale dlatego dziś jestem.- Odpowiedział. W jakiś niezrozumiały dla niego sposób, ucieszył się, że Dean o nim pamiętał, zauważył. że nie przyszedł, powiedział o tym przyjacielowi. - Jest Dean?

-Mmm… Jest… -Nie wiedział co ma mu odpowiedzieć.- Tylko jest teraz zajęty…

-Ma klienta? -Od razu zrozumiał, ani trochę go już to nie dziwiło. - Myśli pan, że długo im zejdzie? 

-Nie wiem, czy jest sens, by pan czekał. - Mówił niezdecydowanie, ważąc każde słowo. 

-To znaczy? Długo im zejdzie? Czy ma już zaplanowanego kogoś? Rozumiem, że Dean się mnie nie spodziewał…- Castiel patrzył na zmieszanego barmana. Nie rozumiał dlaczego był taki zestresowany. - Czego mi pan nie mówi?- Dopytał. 

-U Deana jest… Yyyy…-Nie wiedział jak się wysłowić. -Specjalny klient…- Wiedział co nieco o relacji tego klienta z Deanem, mówił mu, jaki jest dla niego dobry i hojny, dlatego nie wiedział ile powinien mu mówić, skoro Castiel tak bardzo się o niego martwił, ile może wiedzieć. 

-Specjalny klient? Co ma pan na myśli?

-Mam na myśli, że nie jestem pewien, czy Dean da radę sam dojechać dziś do domu, a co dopiero pana przyjąć. - Zdradził. Ostatnim razem, gdy ten klient go odwiedził, Dean po sesji był w takim stanie, że omal nie zemdlał, gdy odprowadzał klienta jak zawsze do drzwi. Na całe szczęście Benny zauważył, że Dean ledwo słania się na nogach, podszedł do niego i go podtrzymał, by Dean dał radę obolały, wycieńczony, słaby dojść na zaplecze. To był jeden z tych razy, kiedy musiał pomagać mu się umyć, podawał leki przeciwbólowe i smarował poobijane plecy i pośladki maścią na stłuczenia. Pomógł mu się ubrać i za zgodą szefa, odwiózł Deana do domu, bo ten nie był w stanie wysiedzieć na posiniaczonych pośladkach na miękkim siedzeniu samochodu Benny'ego, a co dopiero iść na autobus, jechać do domu, i jeszcze iść od przystanku do swojego domu. Przywiózł go i dyskretnie odstawił pod drzwi, w obawie, że rodzina go zobaczy w takim stanie, z czego nie byłby w stanie się wytłumaczyć. Ale na szczęście Ellen spała.

-Chce pan powiedzieć, że jest u niego ten facet, który ostatnio go tak skatował?- Castiel czuł, jak wzbiera w nim złość. Podniósł się i oparł o bar. 

-Tak, proszę pana, ale to jego stały klient, nie zawsze jest taki brutalny, jeśli dziś nie był wściekły, to Dean na pewno jutro pana przyjmie.

-To nie chodzi o mnie, do cholery! - Castiel wściekł się, choć zawsze był dobry i spokojny, teraz czuł jak wzbiera w nim złość i gniew. Nie pozwoli jeszcze raz skrzywdzić tego biednego chłopaka. - Gdzie on jest?!

-Nie mogę panu powiedzieć…- Próbował go uspokoić. Widział furię w tych jak zawsze spokojnych, ciepłych błękitnych oczach. -Proszę pana!- Zdążył tylko za nim krzyknąć, gdy Castiel wystrzelił na górę niczym z procy. Był wściekły i za wszelką cenę chciał chronić Deana przed kolejnym sponiewieranym przez tego sadystę. Nie pozwoliłby znów skrzywdzić tak Deana. Wbiegł na piętro i pobiegł do pokoju, w którym Dean zazwyczaj przyjmował klientów. Wpadł do środka razem z drzwiami, które uderzyły z impetem w ścianę. Stanął przerażony, kiedy zobaczył, co się tam działo. Dean stał na środku pokoju, podwieszony za nadgarstki do sufitu, w niewygodnej pozycji, ledwo dotykając palcami stóp podłogi. Szybko dostrzegł, że stopy również miał przywiązane jakimiś masywnymi kajdankami do podłogi. Miał też założony knebel i opaskę na oczy, dlatego nie mógł nic widzieć, choć odwrócił się w stronę głośnego dźwięku otwierania drzwi, z resztą tak samo jak jego klient, który stał za nim z dużą drewnianą łopatką, którą tłukł go po pośladkach i plecach w jednej dłoni i jakimś skórzanym paskiem w drugiej, za który mocno pociągał, przez co Dean wyginał się w trudnej pozycji do tyłu. Dotarło do niego, że ten facet przyduszał go obrożą, którą Dean miał na sobie.

-Czego tu?!- Warknął klient. Nie namyślając się długo, Castiel doskoczył do postawnego mężczyzny po pięćdziesiątce i uderzył go pięścią w twarz, przez co ten zachwiał się i upadł na ziemię. To był pierwszy raz w życiu, kiedy Castiel kogoś uderzył, był tym nieco przestraszony, że potrafił powalić takiego mężczyznę, ale wiedział, że to wszystko przez wściekłość i chęć chronienia Deana. Ręka bolała go od uderzenia, ale nie to się teraz liczyło. Castiel od razu zajął się spocony, obolałym, fioletowym od siniaków Deanem. Nie wiedział, od czego zacząć, teraz, gdy stanął przed Deanem, dostrzegł kolejne szczegóły, kolejne elementy “zabawy” tego sadysty, który właśnie teraz wstawał i wściekły ubierał szlafrok, po czym wyszedł z pokoju. 

-Dean, spokojnie, jestem przy tobie, pomogę ci.- Dean od razu poznał po głosie, że to Castiel jednak nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć przez knebel, a nawet jeśli nie miałby go teraz założonego, nie byłby w stanie wykrztusić nic więcej niż krzyk bólu, dyskomfortu spowodowanego wymęczonymi mięśniami, siniakami, podduszeniem. Castiel klęknął przy Deanie i odpiął mu stopy, po czym zobaczył, że oprócz zacisków, które Dean miał na sutkach, a których wcześniej nie dostrzegł, Dean miał na jądrach jakiś pasek, mocno zaciśnięty, zwisający między jego nogami, który nie tylko uniemożliwiał chłopakowi osiągnięcie orgazmu bez pozwolenia klienta, ale także to, że były całe fioletowe i obolałe. Castiel słyszał też nieustające, denerwujące wibrowanie, ale na chwilę je zignorował, by uwolnić męskość Deana, a potem jego dłonie, bo Dean nie był już w stanie dłużej utrzymać się w takiej pozycji przez omdlałe ręce. Kiedy tylko go odpiął, Dean opadł wycieńczony na kolana, ale Castiel złapał go pod pachami i razem z nim na kolanach usiadł na łóżku, by pomóc mu pozbyć się całej reszty” zabawek”. Na początek ściągnął chłopakowi opaskę z oczu, by Dean mógł wszystko widzieć, nie polegać tylko na słuchu, a potem knebel. Dean zaczął się wyrywać, krzycząc.

-Nie, proszę mnie zostawić! Niech mnie pan zostawi!- Próbował się wyrywać, ale tylko sprawiał sobie większy ból. Jednak by tak przestraszony, zaskoczony, że łzy płynęły mu po twarzy i nie potrafił się opanować. Potrafił znieść dużo przy tym kliencie, ale teraz był tak zdezorientowany i przestraszony, nawet jeśli Castiel chciał tylko pomóc.

-Spokojnie, Dean. Spokojnie. To ja, Castiel, nie skrzywdzę cię, pomogę ci. - Wytłumaczył, przez co Dean przestał uciekać, ale nie przestał się tak kręcić, wciąż nie będąc w stanie usiąść na obolałych pośladkach i bolącym, wciąż rozciąganym przez włączony wibrator wejściu.- Już wszystko ściągam, tylko spokojnie. - Zakomunikował, by go uspokoić, po czym złapał go i ułożył na swoich kolanach tak, że Dean pół leżał na łóżku z tułowiem na jego nogach, na boku, przodem do niego. - Już, już to z ciebie wyciągam.- Castiel sięgnął za Deana, by wyłączyć i potem wyciągnąć wibrator z chłopaka. Na początku usłyszał jęk bólu, ale potem westchnienie ulgi. Dean już zupełnie zamarł, nie ruszał się i pozwalał Castielowi ściągnąć zaciski z sutków, odpiąć obroże z szyi i przytulić go do siebie, aby go uspokoić, ochronić. Dean oddychał już wolniej, nie płakał, powoli docierało do niego, co się stało. Wszystko go bolało i najchętniej zamknąłby oczy i zasnął ze zmęczenia, ale wiedział, że nie może tego zrobić. Castiel przez cały czas, głaskał go po włosach, uśmiechając się, do niego, by dodać mu otuchy, nie straszyć, pocieszyć. 

-Dlaczego pan to zrobił?- Dean odezwał się po chwili zachrypniętym głosem. -Nie powinien pan był tego robić.

-Dlaczego?! Ten facet cię praktycznie gwałcił, a ja miałem na to pozwolić?!- Castiel był zdziwiony, nie spodziewał się wdzięczności od Deana, bo wiedział, że Dean zapewne zgodził się na to, ale jednak ten mężczyzna był tak okrutny, że to przeradzało się z seksu w gwałt. 

-Nie gwałcił, ja się na to zgadzałem. - Zauważył. Rzeczywiście wiedział, jak będzie wyglądać stosunek i zgodził się na niego, słysząc wysokość wynagrodzenia. 

-Dobrze, w takim razie krzywdził, ranił, nie mogłem cię tak zostawić. Ten facet cię katował.

-Taka była umowa…- Wydyszał. - Pan go uderzył, prawda?- Zadał pytanie, nie będąc pewnym, czy to co usłyszał, to rzeczywiście był cios Castiela.

-Tak, należało mu się, nie mogłem nic nie zrobić.- Kilka zadrapań na kostkach dłoni Castiela potwierdziło to, co zrobił. 

-Nie powinien pan go bić, nie powinien pan mnie ratować.- Dean znów niemal płakał, tym razem z bezsilności i przerażenia. Wiedział, że jeśli szef dowie się, w co Dean się wplątał, zwolni go. A on na utratę pracy, nie mógł sobie pozwolić. W tym momencie, klient wszedł z szefem klubu, Crowleyem do pokoju. 

-Dean!- Crowley wrzasnął na chłopaka, który w panice obrócił się w stronę mężczyzn, jednak Castiel wciąż go trzymał, bronił.- Co to ma znaczyć?!

-Przepraszam, proszę pana, naprawę. Obu panów przepraszam!- Dean próbował wytłumaczyć.

-Ten klient został pobity, a ty przepraszasz?!- Crowley stał wściekły, górując nad Deanem.

-Ale…- Jęknął cicho.

-Nie przerywaj mi!- Warknął.- A pan co tu robi?! Ochrona!- Wrzasnął, by któryś z jego goryli przyszedł i wyrzucił Castiela, który postanowił walczyć, nie chciał zostawić tu Deana. 

-Przyszedłem ratować Deana, przed tym sadystą.- Castiel wymierzył oskarżenia w stronę stojącego nieco dalej, wściekłego do czerwoności klienta. 

-Ten sadysta, to jego klient, pana gówno powinno obchodzić, co on robi i z kim! Wypad z mojego klubu!- W tym momencie wszedł ochroniarz.-Pomóż temu panu znaleźć wyjście! On nie ma tu już wstępu! - Facet zaczął podchodzić do Castiela i Deana. - A jak skończysz, to dopilnujesz, żeby Dean zabrał swoje rzeczy i opuścił klub, już tu nie pracujesz!

-Nie! Proszę! - Dean tak się przestraszył, że obrócił się i spadł z klan Castiela na ziemię. Castiel chciał go podnieść, pomóc stanąć, ale ochroniarz chwycił go za ramię i zaczął ciągnąć.- Ja już do tego nie dopuszczę, proszę! Potrzebuję pieniędzy! Nie mogę stracić tej pracy! Błagam.

-Dean, daj spokój, nie zostawię cię tu!- Castiel próbował przemówić do Deana, ale ten tak żarliwie, gorliwie próbował się wytłumaczyć, że go nie słuchał.

-Proszę, już nigdy więcej to się nie wydarzy, nawet teraz możemy o tym zapomnieć, ja… Ja… dokończę. - Zaczął się podnosić.- Proszę, jeśli pan chce,to proszę, może pan zrobi ze mną co chce…- Zadeklarował, na co Castiel się przeraził, że Dean był aż tak zdesperowany, że pozwoliłby temu sadyście katować się dalej.

-Nie, Dean!- Castiel krzyknął, kiedy ochroniarz wyciągnął go siłą z pokoju i potem wyrzuca z klubu.

-Nie ma mowy. Mam cię dość!- Crowley wydarł się na chłopaka. - Same problemy z tobą.

-Ale to naprawdę nie ja. Ja nic nie zrobiłem, byłem grzeczny, robiłem wszystko co pan chciał. - Wskazał na klienta. - Byłem posłuszny, to ten klient. 

-Nie obchodzi mnie to, kto sprawia problemy, wylatuje. I zapomnij o pieniądzach.- Dean opadł bez sił na podłogę. - Bardzo pana przepraszam. - Crowley zwrócił się do klienta klubu.- Oczywiście, nie musi pan nic płacić, ani za dziś, ani za następny raz. No i oczywiście, jeśli tylko ma pan jeszcze ochotę, to zaraz znajdę panu innego chłopca, który się panu spodoba. 

-Może być, ale ma nie być z nim żadnych problemów.- Zastrzegł, na szczęście Castiel nie zrobił mu poważnej krzywdy, bo wtedy klient byłby o wiele bardziej wściekły- I butelkę whiskey do pokoju.- Zażądał.

-Oczywiście.- Crowley zgodził się, w żadnym razie nie chcąc z tym mężczyzną zadzierać. - Butelka i nowy chłopak, już się robi. - Crowley wyprowadził klienta do innego pokoju, zostawiając Deana samego, klęczącego na podłodze. 

-Zbieraj się.- Ochroniarz przyszedł i szarpnął wykończonego Deana, by stanął na nogi. - Idziemy po twoje rzeczy. - Zakomunikował. Dean wiedział, że i tak już nic nie wskóra. Powoli, delikatnie stąpając, założył szlafrok i zszedł z ochroniarzem na zaplecze na dół.

-Dean!- Benny podbiegł do nich.- Co się stało? Widziałem jak wyrzucają Castiela.

-Rzucił się na pana Sandersa i go uderzył. Dlatego go wyrzucili i wyrzucają i mnie.- Oświadczył, wchodząc na zaplecze, cały czas pilnowany przez ochroniarza.

-Jak to?! Dlaczego?!- Benny był w szoku, spodziewał się, że za taką akcję wyrzucą stąd Castiela, ale nie Deana. 

-Crowley się wściekł i mnie wywalił.- Dean z trudem podniósł swoja torbę z ubraniami na stolik.

-Co ty teraz zrobisz?- Zapytał, martwiąc się o przyjaciela.

-Nie wiem, chyba pójdę na ulicę się sprzedawać. - Powiedział obojętnie, zrezygnowany. Wyciągnął koszulę, bokserki i spodnie.

-Nie, Dean nie możesz. - Zabronił, nie chciał by Dean sprzedawał się wszystkim, pierwszym lepszym facetom, z chorobami wenerycznymi, różnymi sadystycznymi zapędami, bez ochrony, w jakiś mrocznych zaułkach, w zimie. 

-Jeśli nie zechcą mnie gdzieś w klubie, to będę musiał. A i na pewno będę dostawał mniej pieniędzy. 

-Dean, dasz radę, jeśli tylko będziesz miał problem, zawsze mogę cię poratować. Nie zarabiam fortuny, ale…

-Dzięki Benny.- Dean uśmiechnął się. Nie zdejmując szlafroku chciał ubrać bokserki, ale był zbyt słaby i zachwiał się. Zarówno Benny jak i ochroniarz rzucili się, by podtrzymać Deana. - W porządku, nic mi nie jest. - Wydyszał. Obaj posadzili go na krzesło, co go zabolało, ale nie mieli wyjścia. 

-Dean, co cie się stało? On cię znów pobił?- Benny zapytał szeptem, ale Dean nie odzywał się. - Możesz wyjść na chwilę?- Benny zwrócił się do ochroniarza.

-Mam dopilnować, by się spakował i mam go wprowadzić, jak Crowley go tu zobaczy, to się wścieknie. 

-Wiem, ale muszę mu pomóc. Posmarować maścią, ubrać. On jest za słaby, by samemu sobie poradzić.- Wyprosił.

-Ok, pięć minut. - Ochroniarz wyszedł, a Benny od razu pomógł przyjacielowi.

-Dasz radę wstać? Mam maść, posmaruję cię, bo pewnie znów cię poobijał, a potem pomogę ci się ubrać.- Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Podniósł Deana, zdjął z niego szlafrok i posmarował maścią na stłuczenia. Byli blisko siebie i w dodatku, Benny widział Deana nago wile razy. Szybko ubrał go i ku zdziwieniu Deana, przytulił. - Dasz sobie radę, wszystko będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz..

-Dzięki Benny…- Dean odwzajemnił uścisk i zabrał torbę. - Dzięki za wszystko co dla mnie zrobiłeś.

-Nie ma sprawy. - Dean wyszedł za drzwi. Ochroniarz spojrzał na niego i odprowadził go do drzwi. Dean pożegnał się z Bennym i opuścił klub po raz ostatni. Spojrzał na zamknięte drzwi i po chwili poczuł,że zaraz będzie płakał, dlatego odszedł szybko od drzwi i usiadł na murku niedaleko. Był ośnieżony i było potwornie zimno. Dotknął zimnymi dłońmi twarzy, poczuł jak łzy spływały mu po twarzy. Był przerażony, nie wiedział, co teraz zrobi, bał się. Od czasu, aż dostał tę pracę,mógł trochę się uspokoić, bo problemy ,choć przygniatały go niemal do ziemi, to jakoś udawało mu się przetrwać z bratem kolejny dzień, ale teraz nie wiedział, co zrobić, jak sobie poradzić. Mógłby zacząć znów prostytuować się na ulicy, czy gdzieś w lasach, przy drogach, choć bardzo się bał, miał zaledwie dwadzieścia parę lat, a musiał robić takie rzeczy. Jednak dla brata zrobiłby wszystko. 

Pogrążony w smutku, rozpaczy nawet nie dostrzegł, gdy Castiel podszedł do niego. Odkąd ten ochroniarz wyrzucił go z klubu, ten czekał na Deana, nie mógłby tak po prostu go tam zostawić, nie widząc, co się z nim tam dzieje. Nie mógł tam wejść, ani nic zrobić, ale czekał, nie wiedział, ile to zajmie, czy Crowley nie zmieni zdania i nie odda Deana za darmo temu facetowi, który teraz podwójnie wściekły mógłby naprawdę mocno go skrzywdzić. Jednak już po niecałym kwadransie, zobaczył, jak Dean wychodzi z klubu, przebrany z torbą. Obserwował, jak ten powoli, obolały idzie wzdłuż murku przy klubie, by za chwilę zatrzymać się i usiąść na ośnieżonym miejscu. Powoli podszedł do niego. 

-Dean…- Castiel szepnął, nie wiedząc, jakiej reakcji ma się spodziewać.

-Ty!- Dean w pierwszym odruchu warknął ostro i podniósł się na nogi. Castiel cofnął się nieco, nie wiedząc, czy Dean zaraz nie rzuci się na niego z pięściami.- Jak pan mógł?! Przez pana mnie wyrzucili! Nie mam pracy! Po co pan się wtrącał?! - Warczał.- Najlepiej idź pan już stąd. Nie chcę pana widzieć!

-Dean, chciałbym móc cię za to przeprosić, bo zachowałem się lekkomyślnie, ale nie przeproszę.- Zakomunikował spokojnie, na co Dean zdziwił się i z nie mniej zdeterminowaną i wściekłą miną patrzył na swojego “zbawcę”.- Nie będę przepraszał za to, że powstrzymałem tego człowieka przez skatowaniem ciebie i to znowu. - Dean patrzył na niego i w głębi duszy zaczął przyznawać mu rację.- Musiałem cię stamtąd uwolnić. Może i nie zamierzałem go bić, ani tym bardziej nie zamierzałem robić nic, przez co by cię zwolnili, ale po prostu nie mogłem cię tak zostawić. Spokojnie sobie pić drinka przy barze, czy w domu, wiedząc, że tu cierpisz, że ten facet robi ci tyle nieprzyjemnych i bolesnych rzeczy tylko dlatego, że ma jakieś chore fantazje, a ty potrzebujesz pieniędzy.- Dean po chwilowym ataku wściekłości odpuścił, bo wiedział, że Castiel ma rację. Opadł ciężko z powrotem na murek. Łzy dalej płynęły i skapywały na jeansy Deana, gdy ten opierał głowę o dłonie, próbował się uspokoić i wszystko sobie poukładać.

-Ma pan rację… Krzywdził mnie i nie chciałem tego, bałem się, ale ja musiałem, musiałem utrzymać tę pracę, mieć pieniądze.

-Widziałem, jak bardzo ci zależało.- Wspomniał moment, gdy Dean przerażony utratą pracy, kajał się przed szefem i klientem, by mógł utrzymać posadę. - Bałem się, że ci pozwoli, a ten facet wróci do tego, co ci robił, albo nawet będzie jeszcze gorzej. Miałem nadzieję, że wyjdziesz z klubu za niedługo i może będę mógł ci jakoś pomóc.

-Niech pan da mi już spokój, przez pana straciłem pracę, była okropna , nie lubię jej, ale przynajmniej tu czułem się bezpiecznie, było ciepło, była ochrona, klienci byli sprawdzani, wiedziałem, czego się spodziewać, a teraz co ja zrobię?- Dean płakał i stale wycierał łzy z policzków - Nie chcę pracować na ulicy, albo gdzieś przy drodze, boję się. Ci faceci mogą mi zrobić prawdziwą krzywdę, mogą być chorzy, jest zimno, nie chcę uprawiać seksu gdzieś na masce samochodu przy lesie.- Żalił się, łkając. Castiel widział w nim takiego małego zagubionego chłopca.- Nie chce też wracać do bycia kurewką na przyjęciach dla starych, obleśnych, zboczonych facetów!- Dean na samą myśl zatrząsł się.

-Byłeś kimś takim?- Castiel zapytał spokojnie, odgarnął nieco śnieg i przycupnął niedaleko Deana.

-Imałem się wszystkiego. Organizują czasem takie przyjęcia dla facetów, gdzie oni mogą sobie za spokojem pić drinki, rozmawiać o interesach, a w międzyczasie my chodzimy nago po sali, przynosimy wszystko, odnosimy, a w miedzy czasie dajemy im dupy.- Mówił bez ogródek. - Oni nas nie tylko klepali, śmiali się z nas, komentowali, ale też za pieniądze mogli zabrać którego chłopaczka chcieli na górę, by go wypieprzyć. Nieraz biorą sobie kilku albo kilku bierze jednego. Nie zawsze też przejmują się miejscem, a jak mają ochotę, to nawet na sali kogoś przelecą. Ne raz nie dwa, kilku facetów, pieprzyło mnie na oczach wszystkich, a ja nie mogłem nic zrobić, bo za to mi płacili. Tutaj chociaż faceci traktowali nas nieco inaczej, nie aż tak grubiańsko, chodź też lekko nie było. - Dodał zważywszy na dzisiejsze okoliczności. - Ale przynajmniej była jakaś mgiełka prywatności. Chociaż i tu zdarzają się ciężcy klienci, to nie była to norma, najczęściej byli to zwykli faceci chcący kogoś zaliczyć a nie sadyści i zboczeńcy…- Castiel już chciał zapytać, to jak wytrzymywał tych mężczyzn, skoro tutaj ten jeden był dla niego tak dużo, ale nie potrafił się zebrać. Domyślał się, że na takich “przyjęciach” na pewno nie było aż takiej sposobności na zabawy w karcenie jak w klubie w wynajętym pokoju. 

-A poza tym, nigdzie nie zapłacą mi tak jak tutaj. To najlepszy klub, ekskluzywny, najwięcej płacą. Potrzebuje tych pieniędzy, bo inaczej to będzie koniec.

-Dean, spokojnie, jakie to problemy by nie były, to dasz radę, ja ci pomogę.- Zapewnił, by pocieszyć chłopaka.

-A potrafi pan uzdrawiać?- Dean zapytał patrząc przekrwionymi oczami na mężczyznę.

-Uzdrawiać?- Castiel był w szoku.- Jesteś chory?- Zapytał, choć głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Bał się, że tak naprawdę, to Dean był chory, najwidoczniej poważnie, a tak się męczył, tak pracował, dawał się wykorzystywać. 

-Ja nie, mój brat… Sammy…- Wyznał w końcu. Płakał cicho, ciężko oddychając. Mimo wszystko cieszył się, że może w końcu o tym wszystkim komuś powiedzieć. Jego tajemnicę, znała tylko Ellen z mężem Bobbym i zwierzył się też kiedyś Benny'ego, kiedy znalazł go zapłakanego w szatni na zapleczu, bo Dean dostał telefon, że mały Sammy znów wylądował w szpitalu. Byli ze sobą od tego czasu blisko, Benny wspierał przyjaciela, wiedząc, jak ciężką ma sytuację.

-Co się dzieje? Na co jest chory?- Castiel przypomniał sobie tego chłopczyka, z którym Den szedł, wtedy trochę zdziwiło go, że chłopak miał czapkę, pomimo, że nie było bardzo zimno, a i teraz potwierdziło się, że rzeczywiście widział na buzi chłopczyka maseczkę. Teraz składało się to wszystko w jedną, całość. Dlaczego Dean robił to wszystko, dlaczego tak zarabiał, dlaczego był taki zdesperowany. Leczenie w tym kraju było bardzo drogie i nic dziwnego, że Dean decydował się na takie źródło utrzymania. Chciał ratować swojego młodszego brata. 

-Ma białaczkę…- Wyjawił. Castiel usłyszał to jak wyrok. Był zaskoczony i przerażony.

-Ale on jest taki mały, ile on ma lat? Jak to możliwe?- Pytał, ledwo się wysławiając. 

-Ma 9 lat. Od dwóch lat, walczymy. Na początku nie wiedzieliśmy co się z nim dzieje, robiliśmy masę badań, co kosztowało, na początku jeszcze dawałem radę, pracowałem na dwie zmiany, ale zaczęło nam brakować, potem, gdy okazało się, że…- Dean przełknął łzy.- Że to jest białaczka, rozpętało się piekło, szpitale, leczenie, chemia… Musiałem zacząć zarabiać więcej, nasza sąsiadka Ellen i jej mąż Bobby dawali nam trochę pieniędzy, ja odpracowywałem to w jego warsztacie, ale to wszystko było mało…- Dean czuł, że musi opowiedzieć Castle wszystko, nie tylko Cas na to zasługiwał, ale i on chciał w końcu wyznać prawdę, podzielić się z kimś swoim bólem.Castiel jednak nie mógł pozwolić, by obolały chłopak siedział tu na mrozie, w śniegu na zimnym murku. 

-Dean…- Castiel przerwał mu delikatnie, a ten spojrzał na niego smutno..- Chodź. -Castiel wstał i podał mu rękę.- Nie możesz siedzieć tu na ziemnie, bo zachorujesz. Zapraszam cię do kawiarni. Niedaleko jest ulubiona kawiarnia mojego brata, na pewno jest otwarta. Ogrzejesz się, napijesz czegoś ciepłego, coś zjesz i porozmawiamy, dobrze?- Zaproponował. Dean przez moment się wahał, ale zszedł z murka i razem Castielem udał się jego samochodem do kawiarni.


End file.
